


Sweet Things

by TheDarkestDearie



Series: Sweet Things [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle is Very Naive, Deranged Daddy Kink, Don't Read If It's Not Your Typa Thing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Eating Disorder Behaviors, It's Supposed to be Creepy and Ironically Childlike, Mr. Gold is Obsessed and Kinda Creepy, Out of Character, Stockholm Syndrome, Tagged Underage BC She's Barely 18, They Just Want to Love and Be Loved, heed the warnings please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDearie/pseuds/TheDarkestDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Inspired by the song Sweet Things by The Pretty Reckless. Check it out, it might help give you some insight.*<br/>*Also inspired by Little Red Riding Hood... kind of*</p><p>Mr. Gold is obsessed with Belle and wants her to be his "little girl". Eighteen year old Belle runs away from home after a fight with her abusive father and stumbles upon Mr. Gold's house. Luring her inside is easy. How could she know she was never going to leave? How could she know she might not want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, you know I write dark and deranged things, hence my username. I hope you like this!

It was too easy luring the young girl into his home. He would have done it eventually, that was a given. He just didn’t expect it to be so soon. And the opportunity presented itself in a way that could only have been constructed by destiny.

From the instant he saw her, he knew she would be his little girl. His Belle. _His._

The first time he laid eyes on her, she was sixteen and sitting all alone at a table outside of Granny’s Diner, sipping on an iced tea. She was lost to her surroundings as she was so deeply immersed in a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. She wore a white sundress and a chain of little blue and white flowers rested upon the crown of her head. Her auburn waves that rested just below her breasts shone in the sun like autumn leaves set on fire.

She was an angel, a godsend from every higher power he could imagine. She would be his light in the vast ocean of darkness that was his life. He didn’t know who she was at the time, he didn’t know her name, but she was already everything to him.

He quickly stepped inside the diner to collect the rent money so that he could catch a glimpse of her once more before he left. He shut the door behind him and when he turned around to search for her, he bumped into something solid. There was a gasp and a thump. His angel was in front of him, her hand gripping his forearm to keep her balance. She had been too drawn to her book for him to notice her eyes before. But now that he had stared into the biggest, bluest eyes he had ever seen, he knew he would never stop dreaming about them.

“Are you alright?” He asked, as though his whole life hadn’t just flashed before eyes. When she didn’t answer straight away, he asked if he had hurt her.

She blinked and released her grip on him, pulling away altogether. “No! I’m fine, it was my fault. I should have watched where I was going.” She replied slightly nervous and almost fearful.

He bent down, too elated from her presence to feel the strain on his leg, and grabbed the book for her. When he held it out for her to take, she handled it with such care and trepidation, like something bad would happen to it. “Thank you,” she said softly and smiled. He gripped his cane tighter to keep him grounded. Her smile was so captivating, it took a good amount of strength not to lose himself.

“It’s no matter,” he insisted, “do you like it?” He gestured to the book, trying to keep her in his presence for as long as he could.

“Oh yeah! I’m actually re-reading it, I love it so much!” She exclaimed. He smiled at her excitement and she blushed. The young girl was shy and not used to the attention he was giving her. However, she found the courage to keep talking to him. “Umm, my name is Belle.” She realized she hadn’t introduced herself and held out her hand for him to shake.

“Belle, a name of beauty. It suits you perfectly.” He took her hand and boldly pressed it to his lips. Belle breathed in the smallest of gasps. It was like the women she read about in her books who were greeted by gentlemen! He did his best to ignore the warmth shooting through him at the feel of her soft skin. “I’m Mr. Gold.”

She stared at the man in front of her in awe. Never had she been around anyone so fancy-looking and distinguished, with his nice suit, gold-dipped cane, and Scottish lilt. He even managed to look sophisticated with a gold cap on his bottom canine tooth and shoulder length hair she’d never seen on an older man before. It was dusty brown with greying at the ends. Belle had only ever heard of him. Mr. Gold was supposed to be mean and selfish, according to her father, but he wasn’t that. He couldn’t be. He had kissed her hand and complimented her! Truth be told, Mr. Gold made her a little nervous, if anything.

“How come I’ve never seen you around before, Belle?”

“I- I don’t get out of the house much. My father doesn’t like when I go out, he prefers to keep me busy.”

“And who might your father be?” He asked, dying to know which one of his tenants had kept this angel from him for so long.

“Moe French. He owns the flower shop.”

Of course. Her father sounded like a piece of work. It was only fitting that he be Moe French, one of his most troublesome tenants. He knew the drunk had a daughter but he didn’t expect for her to be so beautiful, so perfect. Mr. Gold had never bothered to get to know his tenants and he certainly paid no mind to their families. Perhaps he should have, then maybe he could have known his future little girl earlier.

“Oh, I would never have guessed.” He commented.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” she admitted with a nervous chuckle, “Well, I should get going; my father is expecting me home soon. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Gold. Maybe I’ll see you around?” She asked uncertainly and almost hopefully.

Mr. Gold beamed at the prospect of seeing her again. “Perhaps you will. Goodbye, Belle.”

She gave him one last heart-stopping smile and waved goodbye. She left rather abruptly and her dress swayed as he watched his heart flounce away like the angel she was.

He rushed as quickly as he could with his cane, and as soon as he made it to his shop, he locked the door. His encounter with Belle had him breathless, he was so excited. Mr. Gold immediately took out a notebook and began to plan her future with him… Their future.

XXXX

Now, that future was about to begin as Belle was standing on his property. She looked lost and he knew she must be. His salmon-colored Victorian house was the only one for miles out and he was surrounded by woods. He wondered how she got there and what brought her so far into these woods. There was no doubt she stumbled upon his house by mistake.

However, mistake or not, this was the moment he waited two years for, and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers.  He stepped away from the window he was watching her from and stepped out the door, cane in hand.

“Belle?” He called out to her.

She gasped and looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. “Mr. Gold? You live here?” She asked incredulously.

“Yes, I do. Belle, are you alright?” He asked, moving closer to her. She stood by his rose bushes in jeans, sneakers, and a flimsy red zip up hoodie- not exactly hiking attire.

“I like your house,” she ignored his question and gazed at the house, her big blue eyes brimming with tears she was trying to blink away, “It reminds me of a dollhouse,” Belle smiled at the house and turned her attention to the roses, caressing them softly. “And I love your roses... They’re so beautiful.” She said sadly.

He was close enough that he was able to put a hand on her shoulder. “Belle?” She looked up at him, into his brown eyes and she had no way of knowing the true intent behind the warmth in them. All she saw was the handsome man who was kind to her. He was so close to her, so warm.

“You look like you could use some tea. Why don’t you come inside? I’ll make you some.”

She stared at her hands, apprehensive at taking his offer.

“I don’t know… It’s getting late and I-“ She couldn’t finish her sentence, pained at the thought of returning home. She sniffled and struggled to look up at him as a tear fell down her face. Belle hastened to wipe it away but Mr. Gold reached for it first. He tentatively wiped it with the pad of his thumb. The gesture made her look into his eyes once more. She hadn’t realized how cold she’d been until his hand on her face made her feel a small surge of warmth.

“Belle, come inside. I stopped by the bakery on my way home from work and I bought some cakes and pastries. They’re about the sweetest things you’ve ever tasted and you look like you need something sweet in your life.” She considered him for a moment, still unsure. She should be getting home, even though it was the last place she wanted to be. However, she shivered with cold and he took hold of her hand, feeling her freezing fingertips.  “Christ, Belle, you’re freezing. I insist you come inside for some tea. We need to warm you up or you’ll get sick. You really shouldn’t be out here in this state.”

He was so close to having his little girl, his princess. He was practically begging but she interpreted his desperation as concern and finally gave in. “Okay Mr. Gold. I’d love some tea.” She flashed him a watery smile and his insides did a flip.

She stepped inside and marveled at his house. There was antique furniture to go with the Victorian style. It looked like a dollhouse inside and out. He led her into the kitchen and sat her down at the small, round table while he prepared the tea.

Belle watched him as he moved through the kitchen, opening cupboards and placing a plates, cups, and silverware in front of her. She liked looking at him and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t have a crush on him.

Mr. Gold was the only person who ever looked at her as though she existed. That day at the diner, she practically blushed all the way home. She had been so nervous around him. He reminded her of those mysterious and hard but secretly sweet characters she read about in her books. She found herself wanting to know more about him.

XXXX

She had finally gathered the courage to visit Mr. Gold’s shop when the perfect excuse presented itself. Mr. Gold owned both her house and her father’s shop. Her father drunkenly forgot to mail the rent to him so Belle decided she would give it to him in person. She had to if she wanted shelter and some semblance of food on the table (what little her father gave her, anyhow).

To Mr. Gold, her coming into his shop was like Christmas. She wore a white-collared, navy blue dress that ended just above her knees. It was about a size too big and the fabric looked worn out and faded, probably purchased from a thrift store, he observed. His Belle shouldn’t be wearing secondhand clothes. She deserved only the finest dresses made of only the finest fabrics tailored to the curves of her tight, petite body. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her and altogether stopped when she said his name.

“Hi Mr. Gold!” Her voice was shaky but light.

“Belle, what can I do for you?” He greeted eagerly. She approached the counter and placed an envelope in front of him. A couple of inches and she would have brushed his fingers.

“My father forgot to mail the rent for his shop and our house so I thought I’d hand deliver it to you.” She looked around his shop and took notice of all of the interesting things.

“Thank you for that. That was very responsible of you.” He cursed her shit father in his head.

 He had been watching Belle since the day he met her. He saw how her father treated her. Moe didn’t care for her. He neglected her and treated her like a slave. Belle was a goddess and the man only saw her as a cheap possession, using her only when she was convenient and shutting her out when she wasn’t.

Mr. Gold would never forget the day that Moe French laid a hand on his daughter. For Belle, it was just another Wednesday. She had been so caught up in her book that she accidentally burned dinner. Moe pushed her on the ground and sent her to bed hungry and sobbing. Mr. Gold heard the whole thing as he lurked near her home under cover of darkness. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to go in there and beat the life out of Moe French with his bare hands for hurting his angel. He’d have Belle soon enough and Moe would never hurt her again. His princess would be saved.

As Belle continued to wander the shop, he watched her, studying her movements. “I bet these items have a ton of history behind them.” She observed.

“Aye, they do. That necklace you’re staring at is from the golden age.”

Her eyes sparkled with wonder and they sent shivers through him. “It’s beautiful, my mother had one just like it. Except the pendant was smaller and it was red, not sapphire. My father sold it soon after she died, didn’t want the memory of her, I guess.” And then the spark was gone from his little girl. “I’m sorry, Mr. Gold, I shouldn’t be talking about that.” She stiffened with embarrassment. She never talked about her mother, especially with men she barely knew, not even with her father.

“It’s quite alright, Belle.” She liked the way he said her name, Scottish brogue and all. “Come here, let me show you something.”

Intrigued, she went to the other side of the counter while he pulled out a hardcover book. Her eyes lit up immediately.

“Fairytales?!” _God, that smile could light up the darkest of rooms_. When he gifted it to her, she was so ecstatic that she hugged him. Everything stopped as her body pressed against his. Belle practically ran home to read her new book. She decided that Mr. Gold was not the town monster like everyone believed him to be. He was kind and there was good in him, she knew it.

What Belle didn’t know, however, was that her hug had awoken the monster in him. As soon as she left, he locked up the shop, went into the back room, and took himself in hand. He thought about his little girl: her smile and how she felt in his arms, and oh god, her sweet scent! It only took a minute for him to cum. And her touch left him so wanting and burning that he had to bring himself off two other times that night. He needed her more than anything.

XXXX

But she was in his home now, where she belonged, and he was never going to let her go.

She was sitting at the table, her bag on the floor, her fingers in her lap and tugging at the fraying thread of a hole in her jeans. She was sniffling and wiping tears from her face. He set the kettle on a stove and sat on a chair across from her.

“Tell me, why is a beautiful girl like you wandering the woods alone and crying?”

 _He thinks I’m beautiful._ She felt warm in the face and bubbling in her tummy at the compliment. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him- thinking about it still made her want to cry- but he looked so concerned and no one ever listened to her. _Be brave, Belle._ She took a deep breath and explained everything.

“It’s my father. He found the money I was saving for college. I wanted to go to Boston but he- he took my savings and now I’m stuck here… With him! I yelled at him and he-“ she stopped and stifled a sob. She didn’t continue, only stared at her lap and fidgeted her fingers.

“What did he do, sweetheart?”

Tears escaped her. _Why is he nice to me? No one is nice to me._

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. It matters, Belle.”

She took another shaky breath, he was so sincere and she was so tired of the hiding and the secrets.

“He hit me and threw me against the wall.” She sobbed.

Mr. Gold clenched the handle of his cane. Moe would pay for hurting her eventually. But thanks to him, Belle was here, and she was never going back to him, and certainly not to Boston.

“That’s not the first time he did that, is it Belle?”

She nodded tearfully. “He does it all the time, especially when he’s drunk. I hate him. I didn’t know what to do so I grabbed my things, put them in a bag, and went for a walk in the woods. I needed to calm down and get away from him for a while… He’s ruined everything… Anyway, that’s when I saw your beautiful house and the roses, they’re my favorite flower so I stopped for a while.”

He boldly grabbed her little hand across the table, causing her to look up at him. She was unused to comforting gestures.

“Everything will be okay, Belle.” She studied his handsome face, lingering on his eyes that were staring into hers. The kettle began to whistle and he let go of her hand to take care of the tea. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Her hand missed his.

When he came back, he handed her a cup of tea and gave her a slice of chocolate cake. She positively beamed with adoration for him. It had been so long since she had something sweet and indulgent like chocolate cake. Occasionally, she’d have a slice of pie at Granny’s when she was able to afford it, which was hardly ever.

Mr. Gold watched attentively as she took the first bite. He gripped his tea cup extra hard when she licked the cream off of her fork and his cock stirred when she hummed in delight. “This is delicious, Mr. Gold!” _Fucking hell that smile._

She devoured the cake rather quickly, poor hungry girl. The real excitement, however, came when she finally drank her tea. The sedative Mr. Gold added should work within minutes. In the meantime, she began talking about graduation and how she could have been valedictorian if she’d been able to be more active in extracurricular activities. Reading half the library didn’t count.

“The ceremony was cool. There was, uh, fireworks, and the... The band was good…” Her eyes were feeling heavy and she was light-headed. Why was she so tired all of a sudden?

It was working. He’d have his little girl soon.

“Belle, are you alright?”

“I-I don’t feel good, Mr. Gold.”

“Well, why don’t we get you to the couch so you can lie down?” He helped her as she stumbled for the couch. Her surroundings were becoming blurry, her vision darkening. He sat her gingerly on the couch.

“Mr. Gold, w-what’s going on? It’s getting late… I should probably go home.” She was slurring her speech.

“You are home.” He sounded so sure and definite, she questioned her surroundings.

“I am?” It was harder to keep her eyes open, she was so exhausted.

“Yes, you’re home now, my little girl. Daddy’s going to take care of you from now on.” Her body was surrendering, everything going black.

“Daddy.” She repeated blankly and the last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was a pair of amber eyes.

“That’s right, my little girl. Daddy’s here now.” He assured her limp, unconscious body.

XXXX

Getting his Belle upstairs wasn’t too difficult. She was 90 pounds of heaven but his limp forced him to take her up slow so as not to put too much strain on it. He didn’t mind, though. How could he when his Belle was finally in his arms? He carried her bridal style and stared down at her limp body, her arms and legs swaying as he moved. She felt perfect in his arms, he felt complete.

When he laid her down on her bed, everything was falling in its place. All he had to do now was groom her. She’d be out until morning with the sedative he gave her. His little girl would wake up perfect.

Very gently, he took off her sweater and sneakers. He then proceeded to tug down her jeans, revealing her smooth legs and nude cotton underwear. He cut off her small, yellow t-shirt with a pair of scissors. Her bra was white with a flowery pattern. He watched her chest move up and down, still sound asleep in nothing but her undergarments.  She had purple bruises on her arms and torso. Mr. Gold indulged himself by placing soft kisses over each bruise. He felt the warmth and smoothness of her skin beneath his lips, making him feel alive. No one would ever lay a hand on his baby girl, not anymore…

XXXX

Her eyes opened slightly, everything was hazy and pink and white and blue. Her body ached with fatigue and the sun was shining bright, hurting her eyes. _Something’s wrong. This isn’t my room._ She whimpered and tried to get up, her body still too weak. She didn’t noticed the man sitting beside her bed.

“You’re up! Good morning, sweetheart.” That wasn’t her father’s voice. Belle feebly sat up against the headboard and took in her surroundings. Mr. Gold was beside her. Her memories of the night before came back to her.

“M-Mr. Gold? What’s going on? Where am I?” Her breathing was hard and she felt tears prickling her eyes.

“This is your room, Belle. I-I hope you like it.”

“No, no I can’t be here. I have to get home. My father is going to be so angry!”

“But sweetheart, you are home. You never have to go back to that man again. Look around, I did all of this for you.”

She tried to breathe as she scrutinized the room. The walls were painted a rosy pink. There was antique furniture, just like every other furniture piece Belle had seen since she first stepped foot into his house. The room was every little girl’s dream. She finally noticed what she was wearing: a dress that wasn’t hers. It was white with a blue ribbon cinched at the waist.

Belle began to cry. “Why am I here, Mr. Gold?”

The mattress dipped as he sat on the edge, causing Belle to retreat further into the bed. “You’re here to be with me, so I can take care of you. You’ll be my little girl.”

She suddenly remembered calling him _daddy_ before she slipped unconscious. Of course, the one man she liked turned out to be insane. Because no sane man could care for Belle. No matter how hard she wished, the world would never treat her fairly.

“You’re crazy…” She choked out. He tried to move closer to her but she moved even further away.

“No, Belle. I’m not crazy, I love you. And love can make people do mad things. But you, my love, are worth it.”

 _I love you._ Words she hadn’t heard since she was 7, right before her mother died. Mr. Gold loved her… How?

“Y-you love me?” She questioned him incredulously.

“More than anything, my baby girl.” He was finally close enough so that he could wipe her tears away. She didn’t fight it, she was frozen in that moment and she couldn’t help the way her eyelids fluttered at the affection she’d been deprived of since her mother died.

“Why?” Her voice was that of a broken child, one who had been wronged by the world and never loved and couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Oh Belle, I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you outside of Granny’s diner two years ago. For too long, I was empty and cold with no love in my heart. And when I laid eyes on you, all of that changed… I think fate wants us to be together. Fate made you bump into me that day, it led you into the woods and brought you here to be my little girl. I love you for bringing light in my life, Belle. You saved me, gave me something to live for. I believe we were meant to save each other from the darkness that plagues us. To be each other’s light.” Mr. Gold looked at her in that way that only he looked at her, with compassion and adoration.

Belle’s head was spinning too fast, like a carousel ride gone wrong. _He loves me… I never have to see my father again…_ Belle slipped off of the bed and Mr. Gold watched as she scoped the room. Multiple chestnut bookcases were lined against the walls filled with all kinds of books. One entire case was dedicated to first editions and there was plenty of space in the others for her to add to the collection of books. A huge wardrobe got her attention and she was sure it was filled with clothes he must have bought. A trunk lay at the foot of the four poster queen sized bed, complete with a pink and white bed set. The room was beautiful and everything she ever wanted.

Belle looked in the full sized mirror that stood right beside the wardrobe. Belle didn’t see herself in the mirror. Her reflection showed someone else, a porcelain doll with a blue ribbon in her hair and a beautiful dress.

“You dressed me.” She stated aloud.

He sensed her unease and set to relieve it. “Well, yes, but I left your undergarments on. I didn’t touch you. I would never touch you without your permission, Belle.”

Her thoughts were all over and didn’t seem to stop, like an ocean storm whose tides seemed endless. He hadn’t been violent with her, at least not yet. Perhaps he would never be…

”And what if I say no? To all of this?” Her voice was small and timid now, afraid of what he’d say or do.

His heart stopped for a second. _You can’t say no. I can’t live without you._ That flicker of fear didn’t go unnoticed by Belle. He couldn’t let her go but he also couldn’t hurt his baby girl.

He answered evasively. “I’m not going to hurt you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I would rather die than hurt you, my love.”

Things in her head slowed down a bit. This was everything she wanted but never had. And she’d had strong feelings for Mr. Gold but she never imagined he would love her.

“So y-you did all of this for me?”

His lips curled in a small smile. “Yes, I started planning it on the day I met you.” He made his way to where she was standing in front of the mirror, locking eyes with her bright blue eyes, still watery from crying.

“And you want to be my daddy?” She asked softly.

He was eager in his reply. “Yes, I do.”

“And you want me to be your little girl?”

Mr. Gold placed a hand on her shoulder and his touch still made her feel an inexplicable warmth. “Yes, Belle. I want to take care of you and give you everything you want and deserve. I want to make you happy.”

“Okay.” She responded immediately before she could second guess herself.

Mr. Gold was stunned. Was his mind just playing tricks on him? “Okay, what?” He asked warily.

“Okay, I’ll be your… little girl…  And you can be... my daddy.”

She agreed… _She agreed!_ His heart was pounding out of his chest. Their future started in this moment-a moment he waited two years for. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He was warm and she melted into his hug immediately. “Oh Belle, I love you so much.”

She couldn’t be entirely sure she loved him back but she didn’t think she’d ever tire of hearing that _someone_ loved _her._ He inhaled the scent of her, she smelled just like she did that day in his shop, like flowers- sweet and citrus. He finally let her go after he heard her stomach grumble.

“My little girl, you must be hungry.”

She bent her head in shyness. “A little.” Truth be told, she was starving. She never had enough to eat when she was home.

“Here, I made you something.” He pointed to the desk in the corner, where he had watched her sleep. There was a plate of waffles and berries and a glass of milk.

Belle hesitated for a moment. “It-it’s not going to make me sleepy, is it?”

His face was suddenly serious and full of regret. “No, no sweetheart, never again. I’m sorry I had to do that. I just- I didn’t want to let you go…”

“It’s okay.” She spoke in a soft, comforting tone. “I forgive you.”

Belle knew him drugging her was wrong. But she also knew that Mr. Gold wasn’t a monster. His heart was true.

Mr. Gold smiled weakly. She may have forgiven him but it would be a while before he could forgive himself.

XXXX

Belle ate fairly quickly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten something so good. She drenched her waffles and fruit in syrup and whipped cream. The tart berries burst on her tongue through the sweetness of the syrup and cream and Belle wasn’t sure she’d ever taste anything better. It wasn’t until she noticed Mr. Gold smiling at her that she realized how uncivilized she must look.

She blushed, “I’m sorry. It’s just really good.”

“No. Don’t apologize. I’m glad you’re enjoying it. When was the last time you ate a full meal?” He asked, curious as to how far Moe’s neglect of her went. Her bashful expression turned into one of pensiveness and sad regret. He hastened to fix it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She shook her head and gave him a wry smile. “No, it’s okay. It’s just, uh, I don’t remember.”

Belle bent her head a bit and played with the berries on her plate, using the fork to push them around and sort them by color. She was slightly embarrassed and ashamed. Maybe Mr. Gold wouldn’t want her if he knew what a troubling home life she came from. Maybe he’d send her back to her angry father. But he already knew what her life back home was like, and she was not going back to it, not if he could help it.

“Belle, sweetheart,” he reached a hand out and stroked her hair, “you don’t ever have to worry about that anymore. You will never go hungry. Anything you want, my love, it’s yours. You need only ask.”

She smiled bashfully and worked very hard not to let her eyes flutter closed at his affectionate caress. Mr. Gold’s touch made her feel good, even in places she wasn’t used to. Come to think of it, she only ever felt that way when Mr. Gold looked at her, or when he hugged her, or when he’d come by for the rent and she’d eagerly wait to say hello and he’d say her name in that beautiful accent of his. Not long after she met him at the diner, she had stumbled upon some very explicit books at the library. It was the first time she acknowledged that what she was feeling was some form of attraction.

Suddenly, she remembered her books.

“Mr. Gold, do you have my bag? The one I had with me last night?”

He remembered he hadn’t bothered to put it away. He’d been too excited over her presence. “I believe it’s downstairs, sweetheart, why?”

“There’s some things in there that I’d love to have. Do you think I can get them back?”

“Of course, I’ll get them for you.”

She smiled her beautiful, precious smile, excited to have her most prized possessions back with her.

Mr. Gold took her dirty dishes downstairs to the kitchen and navigated her bag by the table where she left it. The grey bag was made of an old, flimsy cotton material. He didn’t want to go through it, he didn’t _want_ to invade his little girl’s privacy, but he had to. He couldn’t risk her having a phone or anything that could provide a means of escape. Because she couldn’t leave, it would kill him.

He tossed the contents of the bag onto the table. There were a couple of granola bars, a water bottle, a notebook and pen. But what caught his attention were two books- that treasured copy of Pride and Prejudice that marked their meeting and the book of fairytales he gifted her. These are what she chose to take in a moment of distress. _Why?”_

When he was satisfied that none of the objects would threaten her stay with him, he limped upstairs.

XXXX

His little girl was sitting cross-legged in the center of her bed with one of her new books in her lap. Her face lit up when she noticed the bag in his hands. He handed it to her and sat on the edge of the bed while she tossed the contents in front of her, much like he had not five minutes ago. Immediately, she reached for the books, blushing when she saw how he looked at her amusedly.

She held up the Pride and Prejudice copy. “This is the book I had on the day we met.” She mentioned shyly.

“I remember that day very clearly. It was the day I fell in love with you, the day my whole life changed.”

She blushed even further and cracked a small smile. It was so strange hearing of someone being _in love_ with her. Of course, she had that fairytale fantasy of someone saving her from her distressing life. Her prince would fall in love with her and he’d fight for her until they could go away and have their happy ending. Mr. Gold, however, was no prince. To Belle, he was a king, almighty and powerful, and she was in his castle now, as princess or prisoner she had yet to discern. But to be loved by the king, that _must_ mean she’s special, right? That whole fantasy of being rescued had only been a fantasy but Mr. Gold made it real.

“Why did you carry these books with you?” He inquired.

She considered his question and explained the history of her books. She explained that her copy of Pride and Prejudice was the only thing she had left of her mother and how her mother was the reason for her love of books. She then talked about how his book of fairytales signified the first real act of kindness anyone had ever shown her. It was also a symbol of the affection she had for him.

His heart swelled at the idea that he meant something to his baby girl, that perhaps his feelings weren’t so one sided. Maybe fate wasn’t as cruel as he thought. He was initially afraid that Belle would see him for the monster he is and he’d have to keep her against her will which would make her miserable. He wanted Belle happy so that they could be happy together. Mr. Gold was no fool. He knew there was a good chance that Belle wouldn’t want to stay with him. But he was so desperate for her, he took the chance when fate decided to lead her to his door.

Now, she was where she belonged: in his house, on her bed, smiling shyly at him while he kissed her hand like the princess she was.

Belle was his heart, his princess, his dream come true, his angel, his everything! There were so many ways he could describe her and her beauty but it would never be enough for him.

All that mattered was that she was his and he was never going to let her go.


	2. Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets her first kiss and Mr. Gold gets something more ;) She also decides she wants to go outside. Daddy is none too thrilled..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post regularly! Let's see how that goes.. And for those wondering about the next chapter of The Violet Hour, it's coming very soon, I promise!

Belle took to calling Mr. Gold her Daddy fairly quickly. He made her favorite meals, showered her with gifts, he read to her until she fell asleep. And she dreaded when he had to leave for work in his shop but rejoiced when he returned home to her. They had developed this codependency and it was nice for Belle to finally have someone she could depend on. For most of her life, she was alone but now she had someone who would listen and care.

There were some restrictions to living with him, however. Belle wasn’t allowed to leave the room without him. But as long as she was a good girl, he wouldn’t lock the door. He didn’t want her to feel like a prisoner. The restrictions weren’t so bad when she considered all of the things she received from him: food, books, affection. That’s all Belle really needed.

Sometimes, she wondered if anyone missed her. Surely, her father must have noticed that no one was there for him to beat on.

“Daddy?” She called out to him.

Belle sat between his legs while he sat against the headboard and played with her hair. “Yes, sweetheart.”

“Is anyone looking for me?”

She felt his movements freeze and his body stiffen. Belle turned around to be face-to-face with him.

“Why? Do you want someone to find you? Do you not want to be here?” He asked worriedly, slightly panicked.

“No! Daddy, I love it here!” She assured. “I was just wondering if anyone missed me or even noticed I was gone.” She finished sadly.

“Oh.” Of course, she wanted to know if she was missed. Belle was young and more than worthy of being missed. And she did have a life before him, no matter how terrible and sheltered it was.

The truth is, people did notice she was gone. He saw Moe French put up a missing poster or two. _“My girl had the nerve to run away. After all I’ve done for her!”_ The drunken man had cried. Gold was about ready to beat him with his cane when he overheard him. _She’s mine now. And she never has to go back to him,_ he thought. Moe didn’t deserve Belle’s light and beauty in his life.

“No, my love. I haven’t heard anything.” He lied.

Belle frowned. “Okay… I guess it doesn’t matter, anyway. I have you now, Daddy.”

A smile crept on her lips when she gazed at him and ran a hand through his silvery brown hair. “Aye, you do, my baby girl. And you know what? If I thought something happened to you, I would stop at nothing to find you.”

“You would?” Her smile grew wider.

“Of course! You’re my everything, Belle. How could I not?” Belle’s cheeks slightly tinged pink with the blush he made her feel. “Now, let’s get you ready for bed and then I’ll read to you. Would you like that?”

“I’d love it!” She exclaimed and flounced away excitedly to get ready.

When Belle returned, Gold’s mouth watered and his heart skipped. His little girl wore a rose pink nighty. It was rather skimpy, barely reaching mid-thigh, and made of a sheer fabric. It complemented her pale, rosy complexion and auburn waves perfectly. The timid smile on her face made her look even more youthful. “What do you think?” She inquired.

“Absolutely beautiful,” was all he was able to murmur.

With a flattered grin, Belle picked out a book from one of her shelves. “Will you read this?”

It was an old book of Shakespeare’s sonnets. Belle loved listening to him read Shakespeare. He was natural and soothing and his voice fit seemingly into each sonnet.

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,   
That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks   
Within his bending sickle's compass come;   
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,   
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
   If this be error and upon me proved,  
   I never writ, nor no man ever loved. 

She gazed at him in amazement while he read. Everything about her Daddy was perfect. His soft, brown eyes, his angular nose, the way his lips moved when he spoke in his warm, lilting accent. He could read the phone book to her and it would still be just as romantic. Belle began to feel that tingly, butterfly sensation she felt everywhere when he read to her, or looked at her a certain way, or even when she simply thought about him. It flowed through her whole body but it seemed to concentrate between her thighs. Her skinny little legs subconsciously rubbed together to provide some friction.

“Are you ready for bed, little one?” He asked, closing the book and setting it aside.

“No, I’m not even tired, yet!” She shifted on the mattress eagerly to face him.

He smiled at her energy. “Okay, would you like me to read some more?”

“No… Talk to me.”

He smirked. “I am talking to you.”

“You know what I mean!” She chided playfully. “Tell me more about yourself. I want to know more about you, Daddy.”

His smirk faltered a bit and she could see his thoughts forming in his eyes. He was so fascinating and she was so ordinary. She wanted to know more just to have a taste of his life and who he was.

“What would you like to know?

She pondered on that for a bit. There was so much she wanted to know! But Belle thought it best to start off small. “Umm, what’s your favorite color?”

Mr. Gold gave her a small, almost relieved smile. He was worried she was going to ask something serious. Petting her hair, he answered, “Well, it’s a tie between the blue in your eyes and red, like the color of my tie.”

“Is that why it’s your favorite tie?” She asked, smiling and stroking the silk tie that was draped over his chest. Her touch was making his pulse race and her nightgown had already awoken parts of his body that were better left unfazed, at least while he was in the same room as her.

“Aye, and also the reason you’re my favorite person.”

Belle giggled and the hand that was on his chest moved to the nape of his neck, where she lightly grazed his scalp with her fingernails. He hummed contentedly and his body relaxed at the sensation. “You’re my favorite person too.” Belle admitted softly.

“Oh, you’re just enlightening an old man, aren’t you?” He mused.

“No! You really are!” She assured excitedly. “At first, it was Ruby Lucas from the diner. She’s nice to me and she’d give me free refills on iced tea whenever Granny wasn’t looking. But now it’s you, because you take care of me, you read to me, and you make me feel good.”

His eyes were glued to his little girl, basking in her radiance and beauty. “I make you feel good?” His voice was lower, softer.

She smiled warmly. “Yes. You make me feel important, loved. It’s like when you’re really cold and then you drink tea and you suddenly feel warm and safe all over. With you, I feel warm and safe and just… good. I’ve never felt this way before.”

Her hand absently rested on his knee. She hadn’t even realized she put it there. Her body did it of its own volition. But that little hand was making her Daddy’s brain malfunction. He touched her cheek, lightly brushing her his fingers over her cheekbone.

Belle’s gaze landed on his lips. Her face was so close to his, she wondered how he felt, how he tasted. His eyes focused on her lips as well, so pink and plump. Oh, how he wanted to take those lips between his! He wanted to taste her, every inch of her. There was so much he wanted to do to her, he fantasized about it every night before he went to bed. It was shameful, the amount of time he took himself in hand thinking about his little girl. For two years, he only thought of Belle. Thinking about her was the only way he could get off. And now, it was torture knowing she was just down the hall, her small, precious body just waiting to be ravaged by him. But only when she was ready. He would never force himself on her so until she was ready, his hand would be his nightly companion.

She licked her lips, subconsciously so, but it still made all thought in his mind cease. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her.

With a small gasp, she pulled away.

A million thoughts seemed to flood his mind. Of course, sweet little Belle wouldn’t want to kiss him, the ugly beast!

“I’m sorry, Belle!” He hurried to apologize for any discomfort he may have caused. “I didn’t mean to- I thought-“

“I’ve never kissed a boy before.” She blurted out in nervousness and then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

His expression of worry turned into one of surprise. “You- you’ve never? Not even once?”

She shook her head, her blue eyes wide. “Boys didn’t like me… And I never really liked them. I just kept to my books.”

Belle was too perfect. Despite her previous, distressing home life, she was still the epitome of purity and innocence. The only hands that had touched her were that of her bastard father, and never out of love. It was always out of anger, always out of spite. She had never been touched in love. And all her Daddy had for her was love. If one thing was certain, though, it was that he did not deserve Belle. But he would die before he lost her.

“My sweet girl, you don’t need to justify yourself. There’s nothing wrong with never having kissed anyone.”

A look of relief spread across her face. “Really?”

“Yes, it’s okay to not be like everyone else. There’s no shame in it- at least, there shouldn’t be.”

His acceptance was relieving to her and the ultimate proof that his love for her was real. He loved her even though she was different and inexperienced and not at his level of sophistication. “Will- will you show me?” She asked timidly.

“Show you?”

“Show me how to kiss.” She clarified.

“Oh.” He wanted nothing more than to kiss the life out of her but he wasn’t sure she was ready. “Right now?”

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes bright in excitement.

He contemplated it for a second. “Sweetheart, you’re not ready-“

“Yes, I am! I’m ready, please Daddy!”

He almost denied her, almost said no, but then she smiled and it was so luminescent and full of hope, it became virtually impossible for him to say no. “Okay, sweetheart. I’ll show you.”

She released the breath she’d been holding and her smile grew wider. “Okay, what do I do?”

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Just relax, my love,” he instructed softly.

His beautiful girl was in front of him, waiting for him to grace her with her first kiss. This could all have been a dream were it not for how tangible and soft her skin felt when he cupped her cheek. He leaned in slowly, in case she decided to change her mind. But there was no hesitation from her, only anticipation. His lips met hers in a soft peck on the lips. It was a lingering kiss that made her feel warm inside. He regretfully pulled away to look at her. “How was that?” He asked concerned.

“It was nice.” His little girl smiled wide, her blue eyes shining. “C-can you do it again?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice, ready to taste more, and planted his lips on her. He sucked her bottom lip gently. She was so sweet, so delectable and he needed more of her.

“Part your lips, baby.” He whispered on her lips.

She listened and he thrust his tongue in her. The effect of his tongue was immediate.  A light, electric thrumming flowed through both of them. He tasted like the sweet black tea he was so fond of drinking and it made Belle feel dizzy. Experimentally, she stroked her tongue on the hood of his mouth, making him moan. Belle felt a surge of victory because that meant she was making him feel good, she was doing something right. It was like in the movies but better. He was slow, gentle, and it felt really good. So good that an involuntary moan escaped her. She hadn’t meant to but her body was slowly taking over her mind.

It made her Daddy kiss her harder, more urgently. Gradually and gently, he lied her down on her back, his lips never leaving hers. Belle didn’t mind, she hardly even noticed. Her Daddy was lying on top of her, his body between her legs, and his hair brushing her face. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, massaging his scalp as her fingers raked through his silky locks. His hair was so soft; she couldn’t stop touching it. His moans became louder and more frequent at her touch, making his kisses become more passionate, borderline frantic.

Stimulating currents rippled through his body. At her first moan, he stopped thinking. He was nothing but instinct and animalistic urges, seeking out more contact, more touch. He felt so good with his body on top of hers, her warmth seeping through the thin material of her nighty and causing a storm throughout his body. A hand wandered her body- starting from her thigh and moving upwards, inadvertently dragging her nightgown just above her hip. Her skin was smooth like marble, soft like velvet. Her taste, her touch, her moans were overwhelming, the sensations too great. His body was alive… All of him.

Oblivious Belle was too caught up in the intimacy and joy of her first kiss to notice at first.

His hips were moving of their own accord against her, seeking for friction to ease the severe straining in his pants. His lips locked on hers, tasting the sweetness of his little girl, moaning, nearly grunting in her mouth while he grinded on her.

It wasn’t until she felt something hard where she was feeling a good, tingly sensation between her legs that she gasped and pulled away. He made a longing sound at the loss of her mouth and looked down at her wide-eyed.

Belle looked to see what had touched her and saw that his trousers were tented. She remembered learning- in what little they taught in health class- that when boys got excited, they got erections. “I-is that-“

He realized what he’d been doing. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to-“ He tried to get off her but she held on to his crimson red tie. He watched her little hand move from his chest and caress down to his stomach.

“C-can I?” She asked apprehensively.

He didn’t know what she was asking until her hand ventured lower. Belle was curious. She had never kissed a boy, let alone touched one before. According to movies and what she’s read, it feels good when a boy gets touched there. Her hand stilled just as she met his belt and her pretty blue eyes looked into his so hopefully. He nodded slowly, both excited and nervous at the prospect of his little girl touching him.

She lightly traced the bulge with her fingertips and felt it twitch. His breathing grew louder and he was biting his lip. She traded her fingertips for her palm and rubbed the hardness up and down. This time, he moaned shakily at her action.

“Does that feel good, Daddy?” She asked.

“Oh yes, my baby girl. That feels… wonderful!” He managed to rasp through gritted teeth. “How-how do you feel?”

“I feel good… Did I make you like _this_?” She gave his erection a light squeeze and his hips bucked.

“Yes! All for you. Do that again, baby- oh!‑ like that!” He begged.

Her little, inexperienced hand was making him lose his mind. This was a dream. It had to be. Only in dreams had his little girl touched him like this.

“Daddy, will I ever feel that good?” She wondered, still experimentally rubbing and gripping him.

He gazed at her open-mouthed. She was so genuinely curious, he wondered how far her knowledge on sex education went. “Yes, you can… Do you want to?”

She thought about it. Belle had only ever experimentally stimulated herself a few times, and she had never “orgasmed” like in the books and movies. It had felt good when he was moving his hips against hers but she didn’t want to stop touching him, not when she finally getting the hang of it.

“Umm, not now. I’d rather keep touching you.”

He was out of this world with happiness that his little girl wanted to keep touching him. And she was doing a good job, such a very good job. “Can I kiss you, my love? Please.”

When she nodded, he promptly attacked her mouth. Belle was a quick learner and she was soon kissing him in rhythm with his strokes. She grew bold and tugged on his lip with her teeth, grinning at the moan that erupted from him. It was beginning to feel like too much, too good. He was gasping against her lips, moaning when she palmed his erection faster and harder. He hadn’t been touched in years by hands that weren’t his own. He was waiting for the perfect girl, and Belle was exactly that.

His orgasm was approaching rapidly, he could feel it in his bones, and he should have told her to stop. But she gave him one last good squeeze and he was gone.

“Oh fuck,” he panted, “Belle!”

He groaned and thrust hard into her hand. She thought she had hurt him and loosened her grip. Daddy wasn’t thinking, his bodily urges took over and they wanted this to last so before she could pull her hand away, he placed his above hers and applied the desired amount of pressure on his cock. Belle felt wetness seep through his pants while she observed him lose control with her hand. His hair was in his face, there was sweat on his brow, and his eyes shut tight while his mouth was wide open. He looked like a beautiful animal, so primal and wild. When his moans quietened, his grip on her hand softened until both stopped altogether.

His eyes opened and he saw his baby girl, looking wide-eyed and surprised. A combination of horror and pain came across his face as he got off of her. “Oh my god… I’m so sorry, Belle! I shouldn’t have done that!” He couldn’t believe he had forced her to make him cum. He never wanted to force her into anything. Belle had only wanted to touch him out of curiosity. She never asked for him to orgasm on her hand.

“Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

He was shocked to hear her questioning herself. “No, sweetheart, I hurt you! I made you do that.” He looked at the state she was in. His angel’s nighty was wrinkled, her lips were swollen from his frantic kissing, and her hair was disheveled. He was ruining her. “I have to go.” He resigned and made to get off the bed but Belle’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Wait! D-don’t leave… At least not yet… please.”

He was torn and confused. Why would she want him to stay after what he just did? “Belle, my love, I-I couldn’t control myself… I hurt you and I don’t want to hurt you!”

“But you didn’t hurt me!” She insisted.

Belle stroked his face and hair comfortingly. It worked wonders in soothing him. He simply stared with his mouth agape. Belle was too good for him. Even after he practically forced her to make him cum, she still wanted to be around him.

“My little girl,” he crooned and leaned into her touch. “I’m so sorry for doing that.”

“It’s okay! I was just surprised. That- that means I did good, right? For you to _cum_ like that?” She asked, bashfully.

He was overcome with adoration for his Belle. “Oh, my girl. You were perfect, my perfect little girl.”

She grinned, wide and relieved. “So you-you’ll stay?”

Her Daddy smiled back at her and kissed her sweetly. “Of course, my love.”

He promised he’d stay with her and hold her until she fell asleep. It didn’t take long. All he had to do was tell her a short story and she was out like a light. But he didn’t leave immediately. He watched Belle sleep peacefully and he felt like the luckiest, happiest man on earth. As long as he had Belle, he had everything.

Very regretfully, he let go of her. With one last kiss to her cheek, he left to his room to sleep alone. He didn’t want to invade Belle’s personal space even further and he wasn’t entirely sure he trusted himself enough to stay in bed with her.

But neither anticipated the nightmare.

For some reason, she was at her father’s house. It was a mess. Trash and beer bottles were littered everywhere. She could hear him coming, his heavy footsteps sounding closer and closer. She ran to her room, locking it in an attempt to shield herself from his wrath. Suddenly, she was back in the room Daddy gave her. The white and pink room making her feel safe. Her relief didn’t last long, however. The footsteps were heard again. Right outside her door.

“No,” she whimpered, “he can’t be here.”

The door was slammed open and she yelped. Her father stood there, tall and menacing. “Come on, Belle. I’m taking you home. You have to clean up the mess you made.”

She retreated a few steps back. “No, Papa, I can’t leave!”

Her father moved threateningly towards her. “You will come with me, Belle! You can’t stay with this beast any longer!”

“He’s not a beast!” She countered, tears falling down her face. “He loves me!”

“Ha! You think he loves you? No one can love you, Belle! Why do you think your mother killed herself? She couldn’t stand you!”

“That’s not true…”

“It is, Belle. I’m the only one who will ever be able to put up with you. Now, come on, I’m taking you home.” He gripped her arm forcefully.

“No!” She tried to pull away from his tight grip but he struck her.

Belle woke with a start, gasping and sobbing. She was in her room, for real this time. Her Daddy was gone and it was hard to feel safe. Her dream scared her more than it should have. One of her biggest fears was going back to her father, where he would hit her and tell her how worthless she was. Her Daddy didn’t think she was worthless. According to him, she was his everything. Her father had to be wrong in saying that no one could love her. He had to be.

She shouldn’t have broken the rules, she knew that. But she needed comfort and reassurance so before she knew it, she was opening her bedroom door and stepping out into the hallway. The cold of the cherry wood floor beneath her bare feet warned her. She could go back to bed with no repercussions, or she could risk it. He would understand her need for comfort, right?

_Be brave, Belle. You can do it._

Belle had never been in his room before. Her presence was usually limited to her room, the living room, and the kitchen dining area. Thankfully, his door didn’t creak. She crept in as silently as she could. His room was as elaborate and sophisticated as he was. The walls were a deep grey, complementing his navy blue comforter set. The antique chestnut furniture shined and added to the elegance of the room.

He looked so peaceful in bed. He wasn’t in his suit, obviously, but it was hard to imagine him in anything else. The blanket covered him but his black undershirt was visible on is upper arms. His features were relaxed, like if he was having a good dream, and she wondered if he’d be mad that she was here.

“Daddy?” She whispered. He didn’t stir or wake, so she lightly tapped his shoulder. “Daddy.”

She yelped when he shot up and grabbed her arm tightly. His eyes were wide and alert and he was breathing hard. “Belle? What are you doing? You’re not supposed to be out of your room, you know the rules.” He scolded fast and panicked.

“I know,” she whimpered, his grip hadn’t loosened and she worried he was upset, “but I had a nightmare and- and you weren’t there. I was scared… I’m sorry, Daddy.”

His face immediately softened at the tears threatening to escape her eyes and he loosened his hold on her. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Come here.” He held out his arms and she climbed onto the bed and into his embrace.

“Please don’t be mad.” Belle begged and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He shushed her and caressed her hair to comfort her. “I’m not mad, Belle. You were scared, I understand. Here, lie down with me.” Lifting the covers, he coaxed her to curl up beside him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she finally felt safe.

“Tell me about your nightmare, baby.”

Belle confided every detail of her dream, even the part where her father doubts his love for her.

“Sweetheart, look at me.” He requested softly, lifting her chin so he could look in her glistening blue eyes. “You don’t ever have to worry about your father hurting you or having to go back to him. I love you more than anything. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he praised and kissed the top of her head. “Now, get some sleep, my love.”

They fell into a silence and Belle listened to him breathe while he stroked her back in comforting motions. His touch felt nice. It was moments like this Belle lived for. Where he would hold her and touch her just because. With him, she finally had a place in the world, somewhere she belonged, where she was significant and she mattered.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Baby, what is it?” He responded sleepily.

“What’s your name?”

His ministrations on her back stopped. “My name?”

Belle let out a tired chuckle, her eyes getting heavy in the relaxing heat of his embrace. “Yes, your name. You must have a first name.”

“Aye, I do but I don’t like it.”

“Please! I promise I won’t laugh.”

He sighed, resigned to letting her know his name. It wasn’t something he gave out freely. Names had power, after all. “It’s Wolfgang.”

She paused. “Is it really?”

“I told you… It’s ridiculous, I don’t like it.”

She giggled lightly. “I think it’s a beautiful name.”

“Don’t lie, baby. You don’t have to indulge me.”

“I’m not lying… Wolfgang Gold…” She tested the name on her tongue and he couldn’t deny it was slightly arousing. “It sounds like you, so sophisticated, but I like Daddy more.”

He smiled. He liked Daddy more as well. It was more endearing than Wolfgang and signified his purpose in her life. Daddies took care of their little girls and gave them whatever they needed. Wolfgang hadn’t always wanted a little girl. Hell, it had never crossed his mind. But one lonely night of porn surfing, he discovered a community and his interest was piqued. But of course, no one would want to touch him, let alone call him Daddy. And no woman in Storybrooke formed his ideal fantasy. But once he laid eyes on Belle, it all fell into place. She would be his one and only little girl for how could he ever love another when her beauty was beyond everything he’d ever known. He found himself the day he found Belle. No longer was he the miserable, lonely monster. He was her Daddy.

He held her snug against him while she fell asleep, muttering one last “I love you, baby girl” before he too succumbed to sleep.

XXXX

Waking up with Belle in his bed was heaven. At some point in the night, she had rolled over and lied on her stomach. Her nighty was bunched up at her hips and her pert little bottom was in the air. He was plagued with the fantasy of rutting his already semi-erect cock against her ass until he came but he quickly snapped out of it. His angel would be waking up soon and in need of breakfast.

He made her favorite banana pancakes and when she finished her fruit and milk, he sent her to brush her teeth and get dressed. “You can pick out your outfit for today, little one, but leave your hair to me.” He requested.

The sun was shining nice and warm so Belle decided to wear a baby blue top with light denim shorts. Daddy liked the way the high waist line elongated her legs. Today was the perfect day to ask. Just a little while outside in the fresh air was all she wanted, maybe he’d even let her water the roses! After he clipped a little blue bow into her hair (it matched the color of her shirt) and told her how beautiful she was (like he always did when he groomed her), she kissed him on the nose for good luck.

“Daddy, can we go outside?”

The smile he wore faded as he grew stiff. “Out-outside? Why?”

“I haven’t been outside since I came here,” she explained tentatively, “I want to see the roses! And get some sun!”

He shifted nervously and played with his hands while he searched for an answer. “Well, we can leave the curtains open and I can get some roses from the garden, sweetheart.” He proposed. It was a step forward, given that one of his rules was she couldn’t stare out the window for too long lest a passerby see her, but she didn’t want that.

“It’s not the same. Please, Daddy! I’ve been a good girl and I promise to be a good girl out there!”

“I know you’ve been a good girl, baby. And I love you for that but I have to work and- and there’s just no time. Not today, my love, I’m sorry.” He reasoned poorly. He just couldn’t risk her being seen, or worse, her running away.

“So tomorrow, then?” She asked hopefully, despite the dread she was feeling. Her throat tightened.

Daddy hesitated and it was all the answer she needed. “We’ll see.”

Belle swallowed and nodded resignedly. She knew what that meant and she tried really hard not to let her disappointment and sadness show. But Daddy saw it anyway. The way she avoided his gaze and blinked hard filled him with lead. He hadn’t hurt his baby girl since he drugged her. He hadn’t been the cause of her pain since then, until now that is. But she was so strong and didn’t let her tears show.

He didn’t know what to tell her. What could he say? _I’m sorry for drugging you and keeping you with me and I’m sorry that I now live in eternal fear that you’ll get taken away or leave me?_

“Umm, your lunch is in your lunchbox… Now, I’ll be watching the surveillance cameras today. You’ll be a good girl, right?” He asked warily.

“Yes, Daddy.” She answered, softly.

“Okay, good.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you, Belle.”

She nodded, still not meeting his eye. A tear fell as soon as he was out of the room. _At least he loves you, Belle._

 

XXXX

He couldn’t concentrate at work. It was a slow day and he couldn’t help but obsessively check the surveillance cameras from his laptop. Daddy installed cameras in the hallways and at each entrance and exit to make sure Belle followed the rules and didn’t leave. He promised no cameras in her room because Belle deserved her privacy.

Her sad, disappointed face kept popping up in his head, torturing him. It’s not like she was asking for much, just some time outside. Little girls needed sunshine. He was a terrible Daddy if he didn’t tend to his little girl’s needs. Belle was probably crying right now for his refusal of letting her see the roses. He has to do whatever it takes to make her happy, even if it means going against his own paranoid judgement. Otherwise, she may truly want to leave him.

XXXX

Belle didn’t know he was home until she heard the tapping of his cane outside her door. It was odd. It wasn’t uncommon for him to come home during his lunch hour and eat with her. But why pack her a lunch if he was going to stop by?

She sat up when he opened her door. A hand was behind his back and he looked a bit nervous. “Hey, sweetheart, I brought you something.” He handed her the long-stemmed, blood red rose that he’d hidden behind his back. “If you’ll have it.” He ended uncertainly. She accepted the rose and he studied her reaction. A small smile formed on her lips and it was hard to say if it reached her eyes.

“Thank you.” She brought the petals to her nose and inhaled the strong fragrance.

“I also have a surprise for you,” he announced.

Belle looked up curiously. “You do?”

“Yes, have you eaten your lunch?”

She shook her head. _Perfect._ Everything was working out fine. “Good, don’t eat it because I got us burgers and iced tea from Granny’s. You and I are going to have a picnic in the backyard.”

As he said it, he could see her eyes light up and a genuine smile forming on her face and it was definitely worth going against his paranoia.

“A picnic outside? Really?”

“Yes, my girl.”

“But what about work?” She questioned.

“I closed the shop for the rest of the day. The town of Storybrooke will survive one day without me.”

Belle shot out the bed and nearly tackled him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and clinging to him. “Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, so much!”

He chuckled, so happy that his little girl was happy once more. “You’re welcome, my love. You deserve it. Now, put on your shoes. Everything is set up already.”

She pressed her lips to his in a hard, chaste kiss and he savored it. “Okay!” She quickly put on her light blue Chuck Taylors and eagerly took his hand for him to lead her.

The backyard was just as beautiful as the rest of the property. It was filled with red and white rose bushes along with other colorful flowers. There was a gazebo that provided shade to the table where their food was laid about. Belle practically dragged him to the table where they ate the delicious burgers and fries. “Daddy, do you think we can read out here one day?” She asked while looking around at the beautiful scenery.

He always planned on bringing Belle out here. He just wanted to wait until he was absolutely sure she wouldn’t want to leave. It was silly and almost irrational for him to be as paranoid as he was given that she hadn’t tried anything to leave, not even once.

“Sure, little one. Maybe sometime over the weekend.”

Belle smiled happily and roamed around the backyard, smelling the flowers and even lying on the soft, green grass to bask in the sun.

Daddy observed her in awe. Her hair gleamed in the sunlight and she looked so bright and happy. His angel, his goddess. He was very glad he came to his senses. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have had the pleasure of watching her in such a beautiful environment where she was even more radiant. He found himself eagerly awaiting the next time he would bring her out here, maybe even sooner than the weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, let me know what you think! Also, if y'all wanna get the ball rolling with some ideas, feel free to fire away. I have a bunch of ideas already but it doesn't hurt to have more.


	3. Take what's yours, but give me mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and her Daddy have a makeout session and things get heated. Belle gets a bath. (Basically mild porn/masturbation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to RumbelleDearie for prompting this. Thank You! I hope it meets your satisfaction (:

They were kissing on her bed. They kissed all the time now and Belle loved it. It was fun and it made her feel special. Wolfgang had surprised her with a strawberry cupcake from Gepetto’s Bakery after dinner. It was pink and pretty and the frosting was shaped like a rose. Belle proposed they share it and it was delicious. They were about halfway through it when frosting got on his lips and she kissed it off. Then frosting was on her lips and pretty soon the cupcake was forgotten.

He was sitting against the headboard and Belle had straddled herself in his lap. With that alone, his blood had moved south pretty quickly. Their tongues mingled and the sweetness was intoxicating for both of them. His hands were caressing her thighs, his fingers tracing light patterns on her skin. They ventured higher, hiking up her little blue dress.

Her hands went from resting on his neck to brushing through his hair. She swallowed the pleasurable sound he made. She learned that Daddy loved when she played with his hair. Just the other night, she made him fall asleep by raking her fingers through it.

Belle shifted in his lap and felt his erection. It was exciting knowing it was because of her. She shifted again and gasped when he brushed against her core. “Belle!” He cried out.

“I’m sorry! Did that hurt?”

“No, baby,” he chuckled lowly, “it didn’t hurt.”

“So it felt good?” She persisted.

“Yes, it did.”

She grinned and kissed him again. “It felt good for me too,” she paused and bit her lip in hesitation. “Can I do that again? So that we can both feel good? I- I want to feel what you felt last time.”

He could have shouted his assent but went for a seemingly calm, “Yes.” He wasn’t sure if it would get her off but the thought of his little girl rubbing herself against his manhood was too wonderful for him to pass up. He was potentially about to give Belle her first orgasm and it both thrilled and mortified him. That small insecurity that he wouldn’t please her constantly lingered.

They resumed kissing until Belle started to move her hips. Her movements were small and teasingly soft, she was tentative and afraid she’d hurt him. But when Daddy started kissing her neck and sucking on her skin, she let go just a bit. One hand was gripping his shoulder and the other was wrapped around the back of his neck while her hips bucked against his stiff bulge. It was strange and pleasing to feel something hard and foreign brushing against her clit. He moaned into her skin, he’d always wanted to taste her soft, supple skin.

Belle was gasping and she found that the harder she pressed herself against him, the more he moaned and the better it felt. His lips found their way back onto hers, Belle moaned beautifully and he used the opportunity to maneuver his tongue inside of her. She moved her hips harder and her whimpers were coming in succession. She felt tingling warmth build up inside of her and she had never felt that pressure before.

Daddy gripped her hips tight and guided her movements. “That’s it, baby girl, just like that.” He crooned in her ear. He could feel the damp heat of her pussy emanating through her panties on his excited, throbbing member, he could smell her sweet musk. He just _knew_ she’d be the best thing he’d ever taste once he went down on her. He nibbled on her earlobe and she cried out, her fingers pulling on his hair while she rode him harder.

He wasn’t going to last long with Belle’s soft mewling and increasing pace. The friction almost had him over that precipice. With the tight grip he had on her hips, he began thrusting up into her, moving her hips faster. It took Belle by surprise but the next thing she knew, her body was shaking and all of the pleasure that built up spread through her and she moaned. It was a light, satisfying orgasm but to Belle it was a startling revelation of just how good she could feel. All it took was her abrupt cry of pleasure and her writhing on him to make him cum in his pants with a groan.

He pressed his lips to Belle’s once more in a languid, delicate kiss. “My sweet Belle, how did it feel?”

“That felt amazing, Daddy!”

Belle got off of him and lay by his side. He was grinning at her, so unbelievably happy and not just because she made him cum again, but because he succeeded in satisfying her. Belle was sweating and he could still smell her arousal. “Daddy, will you give me a bath?”

His little girl was trying to kill him.

XXXX

Belle stood in her bathroom rather nervously. She took bubble baths all the time but her Daddy had never been in the room before. It seemed like a fun idea until she remembered she’d have to take her clothes off. Never had she been naked in front of a boy before. He took off his tie, leaving him in his dress shirt with his collar undone, sleeves rolled up, and a fresh pair of trousers- he’d changed out of his soiled ones. He looked so casual and handsome.

When she was younger- when her mother was still alive- she would give her a bath and tell her stories. Sometimes, she’d hum soothing lullabies and melodies. They were pleasant memories, ones she wanted to recreate with her daddy, especially since he loved her and would never leave her.

He filled the tub with warm water and the sweet pea scented bubble bath he bought her. “May I undress you?” He hesitated.

Belle, still very anxious, only nodded. He very carefully got on his knees and took the hem of her dress into his hands, pulling it up over her head. She was still too thin. He went out of his way to feed her high calorie meals in an effort to make her gain a few pounds (thus, the reason for the cupcake) but her metabolism was not having it. Her ribcage was visible as well as her protruding hip bones. His calloused hands traced her soft curves until they met at her back, ready to unclasp her bra. He looked at her for assurance and she nodded.  Belle was a flat-chested girl, her breasts were mere beestings, so she was insecure with her slender figure.

“Don’t cover yourself, Baby. You’re beautiful.” He said softly, pressing light kisses to her tummy and the valley of her breasts. Her breathing hitch beneath his lips while he did so. He almost took one of her rose pink nipples in his mouth but decided against it. He couldn’t get carried away. He then had to put a lot of effort into containing his excitement when his fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear. He pulled them down as though unveiling a sacred attraction. It was his first time seeing his little girl entirely naked, a moment he’d dreamed about too many times before. Gazing up at her, blatantly worshipping her little body, his eyes fixated on the smallest thatch of curls covering her mound. He subtly inhaled her aromatic scent and had half a mind to pull her onto the floor and devour her.

“My Belle,” Daddy whispered affectionately while running his hands up her smooth legs and fondled her ass. “My angel. So beautiful. So perfect.”

She giggled when he grazed over a sensitive spot behind her knee. “Daddy… The bath.” She reminded him with a blushing smile.

He shook his head and came back into the real world, ignoring what her body was doing to his anatomy. “Right, step in my love.”

Bathing was everything she wanted it to be. He told her stories of when he was a boy back in Scotland while he rubbed her back and shoulders. He laughed when she put bubbles on his cheek, wetting the ends of his hair in the process, and she rewarded him with a quick kiss. Using a washcloth, he scrubbed all over her wet, naked body, kneading her flesh and releasing any tension she had in her muscles. She sighed when he went over her hardened nipples and continued to venture lower until he hit her lower abdomen. “May I touch you there?” He breathed into her ear.

She nodded and bit her lip in anticipation, now knowing what she was capable of feeling down there. He teasingly brushed her curls and gently rubbed the washcloth against her. She made a small whimpering sound from the back of her throat. He kept at it and when her moans got louder, the washcloth was soon forgotten and he was rubbing her clit with his deft fingers. This pleasure was different than before. It was more _direct,_ more intense. He alternated between stroking upward and downward and rubbing her little bud in circles. Pretty soon, she was panting and with another few skillful moves, she broke with a small squeal. The water swished and swayed as she squirmed in the tub.

“That’s it, Baby, let it wash over you… Good girl.” He encouraged while she came down from her second orgasm. Her daddy was erect again but it didn’t matter. He’d take care of it later.

Belle waited for her breathing to level before she kissed him again. “That was even better than before!”

“I’m glad,” he chuckled against her lips. “Now, let’s get you out of this tub and into bed, little one.”

She stood up a bit unsteadily, her muscles so relaxed from the bath and orgasms, and took the plush towel he handed her. She bent down for her worn clothes but he stopped her. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, I’ll put it in your basket. You go to your room and finish drying off. I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Okay.” She complied and stepped into her room.

He took her clothes and put them in her laundry basket, but not before stashing her underwear into his pocket.

Daddy dressed her in a silk, baby blue night gown. He said it enhanced her eyes. After towel drying her hair, he put it in a little side braid and tucked her into bed. “Will you read to me?”

He gazed at her incredulously with an eyebrow raised. “All of the stories I just told you and you want another one?”

She just smiled and giggled. “Pleeeaase.”

“Alright, just a short one and then it’s straight to sleep, yeah?”

“Yes.” She assured.

He went on to tell her the story of The Princess and the Pea. She clung on to the plush teddy bear he bought her, which she christened Rumpelstiltskin since it was the first story he ever read to her and his childhood favorite. He told her Rumpelstiltskin would keep her company while he was away at work so the bear practically became her best friend.

“Goodnight, my princess.” He said with a grin after finishing the story. He kissed her soft lips, savoring the feeling. The smell of the sweet pea fragrance on her body and hair wafted its way to his nose.

“G’night Daddy.” She murmured and slipped into unconsciousness, looking impossibly beautiful.

In his bed, he replayed the night in his head. The cupcake, the kissing, the foreplay, the bath, her body, her moans. He took his hardened cock out and stroked it, fondling his sensitive balls while reliving every moment. He brought her smuggled pair of underwear to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent of her arousal, it filled his head and he moaned pleasurably. With the added stimuli, he came hard on his stomach and lied in the aftermath of his self-induced orgasm. He should feel guilt or shame for taking her underwear and using it for his own fantasies but he was so thoroughly sated, he couldn’t be bothered by it. He’d worry about whatever guilt remained in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/questions are always welcome!! (I really love them bc I have no life so please, feel free!) Hope you liked it, guys! (Btw, I know this chapter is shorter compared to the previous ones. Do you prefer longer chapters?)


	4. Pretty When You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shows up to Mr. Gold's house and Belle finds out a secret. He has a small outburst and Belle gets upset with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a very long chapter but it'll probably lead up to one. I was prompted by Moonlight91 for Gold to take Belle to his cabin so this is kind of what leads to him taking her there.

Emma Swan was fed up with Maurice French's constant pestering about his daughter. She ran away but he was convinced she was dead. Emma was no idiot, she knew the signs of an abusive household when she saw one- an instinct you pick up when in the foster system. The only reason she looked into the disappearance was because Belle had no money and she was worried for her. She was a runaway once- well, a couple of times actually- so she knew how scary it could be. Maybe if she found her, she could get her into a shelter of sorts.

Emma had asked everyone about Belle and it was the most frustrating thing. Those that knew Moe had a daughter didn’t know much about her except that she loved books as much as Moe loved to beat on her. For being such a nosey small town, people sure didn’t care for what she did. She went unnoticed and Emma felt sorry for her. But if she did run away and knew what she was doing, perhaps it was better for her.

When she canvassed the area, she learned from Michael Tillman's daughter that she saw Belle go into Mr. Gold’s shop not too long ago. The only reason she remembered it was because she thought the girl was pretty brave to go in there alone. Especially since he hated the youths of Storybrooke. It occurred to Emma that Belle could have asked Mr. Gold for money. It was a long shot, but fuck it.

She stepped into Mr. Gold’s shop, where he was working on a broken antique clock. He looked up and greeted her disinterestedly while she took out a picture of Belle and placed it on the counter. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I heard she’s visited your shop a few times. I was wondering if you knew anything about her, perhaps where she went?” She asked as carefully as she could. She wasn’t exactly afraid of Mr. Gold, just afraid of what could happen if she pissed him off.

He narrowed his eyes. “Ms. Swan if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were accusing me of kidnapping Ms. French.”

“Of course not.” Emma emphasized. “But it’s my job to look into these things and I’m desperate for information. You have money so I thought maybe she took out a loan or made a deal so she could run away and-“

“Let me stop you right there Ms. Swan.” He held up a hand and pushed the picture back towards her. “I don’t make deals with anyone under 21. The only reason Ms. French would stop by on occasion was to drop off the rent her father would forget to mail, nothing else.”

Emma sighed. “So she never talked to you? Never mentioned leaving?”

“Like any other sensible teenager, she feared me,” he lied, “Our conversations were strictly limited to the rent.”

The sheriff nodded in resignation. “Alright, I’m sorry to bother you, Mr. Gold. I’ll just be on my way.”

“Ms. Swan,” he called out to her while she reached for the doorknob, “I may not have known her much, but she seemed like a sweet girl. I do, however, know Moe French… If you do find her, you wouldn’t be doing her a kindness by bringing her back.”

Emma nodded, understanding that he knew the type of man Moe was, and left. Well, that was it. Belle ran away and anything outside of Storybrooke was out of her jurisdiction. Even Mr. Gold, the most reclusive and feared man in Storybrooke, knew that Belle was better off.

XXXX

Belle was curled up on the couch beside Wolfgang as they watched The Sound of Music, with her hand idly stroking his chest while she admired Julie Andrews. He started letting her watch television before and after dinner. But since it was the weekend, they were watching a movie after lunch. He let Belle pick her outfit that morning: an oversized, burgundy sweater, black lace shorts, and black thigh high socks that made it difficult for him to breathe. He’d have to buy her more of those. As she sat there with her hand on his chest, his were itching to run up and down her thighs. He was caught up in fantasies of him kneeling in front of her with those legs over her his shoulders and clenching around his head while he ate her out.. Or they could be wrapped around his waist while he thrust into her.. Or they could be on either side of his hips while she rode him. Either way, seeing her in those damn thigh highs did things to him.

He impulsively cupped her jaw and turned her head to face him. Belle smiled and he could see excitement in her eyes. “Kiss me.” He requested softly and she eagerly complied. He relaxed into the sofa and let her take the lead. She pressed herself against him and he felt her body heat and her breasts through his dark blue dress shirt. Her hands continued to wander his chest and explore his torso while her tongue teased his. Her fingertips brushed against his nipple and he moaned at the sensation. He was beginning to feel very excited, especially when he felt her palm sliding lower and lower to touch where he was stiffening. She was at his belt when they both heard a car door slam.

Belle pulled away with a gasp and her panicked eyes looked into his. She got off the couch and he stood up to check through the curtains. He saw Sheriff Swan’s horrendous yellow bug and his heart stopped in dread.

“Belle, go to your room.” He instructed but she hesitated. “Now. And you’re not to come out until I go get you, okay?”

His voice was stern and she’d never heard him use it before. She went upstairs but she didn’t go to her room. No one had ever visited them before and Belle was curious to know who the person was and what they wanted.

After a hard knock, he waited a few seconds to open the door.

“Hey, Mr. Gold.” Emma greeted a bit nervously. This was his property and she imagined he wouldn’t be thrilled with her presence.

“Sheriff Swan, what are you doing here?” He glared at her.

Emma sensed his annoyance at being disturbed. “Yeah, look I’m sorry to bother you about this again, but it’s been almost two months since the last time I questioned you and new information has been presented.”

“And what information could possibly lead you here?”

“A witness described someone matching Belle’s description going into the woods. It’s a long shot but since you’re the only house for miles I was wondering if maybe you’ve seen or found anything that points to anyone staying in the woods or passing by?” She asked, sounding defeated because she knew the answer.

“I’m sorry, I can’t say that I have.” He replied sincerely.

She took a deep breath. “Damn it, that fucking money... I hate people.” She whispered so softly, Belle struggled to hear it.

“What?” He was confused.

Emma looked up at him as though she hadn’t expected him to hear her. She shook her head. “Nothing, it’s just, I’ve spent these past few months searching with no results. I just wish I knew where Belle ran off to and if she was alright. Moe keeps bugging me but this was the last clue I had… The case is cold, I guess.”

Mr. Gold stared at Emma quizzically and she realized she was venting to the one man who could care less about her problems.

“Anyway, thanks for your help, Mr. Gold. I’m sorry to bother you about this again.”

“No problem, Sheriff. You’re just doing your job.”

“Yeah,” Emma almost smiled appreciatively. The people of Storybrooke didn’t even know the girl but now that she was gone, everyone wanted to know where she was and they kept expecting Emma to work miracles. At home, Belle had little to no internet access, no friends- except for books- and no connections. There was only so much Emma could do with what she had and yet people treated her like she was supposed to be some sort of savior, someone who magically made their problems go away. At least Mr. Gold acknowledged that she was just a person doing her job the best she could.

When Mr. Gold shut the door, he sighed in relief and rested his forehead against the wood. No one suspected him. No one was going to try to take his Belle away.

“You lied to me?” He heard Belle’s small voice and whipped around to find her at the top of the stairs, her eyes wide and watery.

“Belle, I told you to go to your room.” He used his stern voice again but Belle didn’t listen.

“Daddy, why did you lie? Why did you say no one was looking for me?” He heard the hurt and confusion in her voice. Belle was just hoping there was a good explanation as to why he would keep this from her, why he would lie.

He ignored her questions and decided to deflect them. “You disobeyed me-“

“You made me believe that no one cares about me!” She defended.

“Because nobody cares about you, Belle!!” He shouted, his words silencing Belle and hitting her like a bullet. “ _I_ care about you! Not them! I love you and they don’t even know you.”

A tear she failed to blink away fell down her right cheek. That couldn’t be true, she heard Emma. “My father he-“

“He wants you dead, Belle! He wants the sheriff to find your body so that he can have proof for the fucking life insurance money! That’s why he’s bugging her! I looked into it!”

Wolfgang’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. He watched her bottom lip tremble, hers eyes widen in pain, and tears fall down her face and he wanted to take it back, to take it all back. “Belle, I-“ He attempted to apologize.

She ran away, sobbing, to her room. He heard the door slam and a subsequent click and went upstairs as fast as he could.

“Belle!” he tried to open her door but she locked it. “Belle, open this door now.”

No answer.

“You’re not being a very good girl right now.” He stated, hoping that would make her listen.

Still no answer. He banged on the door.

“Belle! Open this door or I will get the damn keys!!”

He heard a sob right behind the door, she was practically hyperventilating.

“You lied to me!” She repeated.

He did but he only did it to protect her, to protect them! He didn’t lie to hurt her. His voice softened as he understood she was feeling betrayed. “I know, sweetheart, and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry, Belle. I truly am.”

He let her sob some more. He figured she should get some of it out of her system. What he wouldn’t give to be back on the couch kissing her and maybe more. Instead, he managed to hurt her, again.

“Why doesn’t anyone care about me?” She asked, in a softer but no less painful voice.

That sent a pang straight through his heart. “Baby, I didn’t mean that, I swear. I was mad and scared. I didn’t expect you to find out.”

Silence ensued. “My love, will you please unlock the door?”

She hesitated to answer. “I want to be alone…”

“Belle.” He said her name in a plea.

“Please.” Her voice was so small and broken.

He swallowed hard. How was he supposed to leave his little girl feeling like that? “Okay, but I need you to know that people do care about you. Not just me… Ruby Lucas from the diner, she offered a cash reward for anyone who had information that could lead to your whereabouts and she even helped Emma search the streets. And Mary Margaret, your guidance counselor, she put up missing poster signs. Hell, even the sheriff cares about you. She’s been using her spare time to find you… The reason I didn’t tell you was because I thought if you knew that people were looking for you, you’d want to leave me. I was scared and I’m a coward, Belle. But I need you... I love you. Please know that I love you, Belle.”

He sadly limped away into his room to think of what he did and how he was going to fix it.

Belle was crying on her bed, clutching Rumpelstiltskin. Her father wanted her dead. People had searched for her and her Daddy lied about it. He made her believe that no one cared about her, and he _told_ her no one cared… He could be lying about Ruby and Mary Margaret to appease her. But Ruby was always nice to her and her guidance counselor always encouraged her reading. So it could possibly be the truth.

She just wished he’d trust her. Things would be so much better if he trusted her.

XXXX

It was dinner time. Belle had yet to come out of her room. She wasn’t likely to come down for dinner and he wasn’t going to let her starve. It was a struggle taking her food up to her but he was able to do it with his cane under his shoulder.

“Belle, my love, I brought your dinner.” He called out with no reply. “I made your favorite, a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup… And cookies.”

Silence.

“Sweetheart, will you at least knock once or something.”

There was hesitation but he eventually heard a light tap on the other side of the wall. “Thank you… Will you let me bring your food in?”

She knocked once. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“No.” She replied softly.

He sighed. “Very well, then. What if I leave it out by the door?”

Belle paused as she considered his proposition. “Do you promise not to come in?”

Well shit. Now what? He _had_ to agree. He just needed to make sure she ate and that she was okay. “I promise.”

“Okay then.”

With some difficulty, he managed to set the tray of food down and walked to the end of the hallway. Belle opened the door slightly when she heard the tapping of his cane stop. He watched her little hand poke out and reach for the tray and smiled when he heard a small grunt as she struggled to slide the heavy tray inside. How in the hell could he hurt someone as adorable and beautiful as she?

Belle stared at the tray and couldn’t help but feel less mad when she saw the red rose on the silver tray. He did care about her, that wasn’t debatable. But his little outburst hurt her. He shouldn’t have let her believe that no one cared for her and he shouldn’t have shouted it either. He definitely shouldn’t have shouted his knowledge about her father.

She didn’t know he had a policy on her. But she knew how much the insurance money would mean to him. Belle remembered how he was so mad when her mother committed suicide and the insurer wouldn’t give them the money. But it wasn’t her mother’s fault she was depressed. Her father was the one who neglected her, who always had something negative to say about her, whether it be her cooking or cleaning skills. Belle should have recognized the signs that something was wrong. Her mother ate less and slept more. Belle was the one who discovered her. At a mere 6 years of age, Belle walked in on her mother sleeping so still and peacefully, for the first time in ages. She didn’t notice the pill bottle wrapped in her mother’s hand and she still felt very warm. So when she called out for her and she didn’t respond, Belle just assumed she was having a really good nap and thought she’d join her. Belle was curled up beside her mother for two hours when she woke up from her nap. Her mother hadn’t moved and she looked so pale and cold, much different than before. But Belle never left her side, her mother would be waking up soon to give her a bath. Then her father walked in and yelled at her to leave the room while he cried and called the police.

Moe French blamed Belle. She should have told him right away that her mother wasn’t responsive and maybe he could have called for help sooner and saved her. But she didn’t know! Mama looked happy in her sleep and she didn’t want to ruin it because Mama never looked happy! And then all of Moe’s grief meant nothing when he didn’t get the insurance money. He was broke and stuck with a six year old.

As Belle finished her cookies, she held the rose in her hand. Even if what Daddy said was true, that people did care about her, she was still alone. They cared enough about her to want to know where she was but they didn’t care enough to give her what her Daddy has given her- comfort and stability. At least with him, she wasn’t always alone. He paid attention to her. His whole life was now centered on her. She was loved by him. That’s what mattered.

He knocked on her door an hour later. “Belle, will you let me in?”

She made him wait a moment before she opened the door. His face lit up and he leaned on his cane heavily. He saw her eyes were still a bit puffy and red. “Hey.” He greeted awkwardly.

“Hi.”

Wolfgang stepped inside cautiously. Their gazes were fixed on each other, trying to study one another’s emotions. “Belle, I am so terribly sorry for saying those things and for getting so mad. And I apologize for lying to you. But please, understand that I am so scared of losing you-“

“I know,” she interrupted, “and it’s okay.”

He stood still in surprise, trying to see if he heard right. “What?”

“It’s okay. You said you didn’t mean it and I know you’re sorry.” She sat on the bed and he followed.

That was it? He had all but groveled earlier and he thought he’d have to beg some more.

“Did Ruby and Mary Margaret really do those things?” She asked, wanting the real truth. “Don’t lie.”

“Yes, they did, sweetheart.” He admitted truthfully.

Her lips quirked into a small smile. She wasn’t entirely insignificant after all. There were people who at least thought about her and wanted to know if she was safe. That was enough for her. “Okay, thank you.”

It was almost unbelievable how quickly she was over it. A couple of hours ago, she was sobbing and angry with him and now he was forgiven. “So, are we good?” He hesitated.

“Yeah, we’re good.” She grabbed his hand and held it in hers and he was so relieved that she was touching him. “Daddy, I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to be afraid of me wanting to be with anyone else. I won’t leave.”

He wished he could believe that. But his mother left, his father left, Milah left… What’s to stop Belle from leaving?

“Belle-“

“You have to trust me, Daddy. Trust me the way I trust you. That’s how relationships work.” She explained despite not knowing much about relationships. She only read enough about them to know that trust was crucial.

“I know, Baby Girl, you’re right.”

“I think I have a solution,” she announced, gripping his hand tighter. She was nervous. She had been thinking of it for some time but didn’t know when or how to tell him. Now seemed as good a time as any. He remained quiet so she could continue. “I think I should go into town and tell people I’m safe.”

His brows furrowed, his shoulders tensed, and he pulled his hand away. “What?” He asked alertly.

“Just hear me out, please. I could go into town and tell people that I’m okay and living with you. I’m eighteen, they can’t do anything about it!” Belle explained, as though it were so simple.

He shook his head. “No no no, Belle. It’s not that simple. I’ve already lied to the sheriff, _twice_. I could get in trouble if they know I’ve had you here this whole time.”

She bit her lip in thought, trying to think of a solution quickly. “Okay, well, what if I say I ran away but decided to come back and you’re offering a place for me to stay?”

Admittedly, it was a better idea than the last but no, it still wouldn’t work. “Baby, they all fear me. They would watch me burn at the stake before they let me take in a beautiful girl like you. And they would never accept us”

She put her head down and murmured. “Maybe they would…”

Wolfgang put his hand on her shoulder. “No, my love, they wouldn’t. I’m a monster. They would keep us apart and I can’t let that happen.”

“You just don’t trust me…” He could hear the knot in her throat.

“No, Belle, it’s them I don’t trust. They’ve never seen the good in me but you have! You know I love you and I would do anything for you, but I won’t risk losing you. You mean too much to me.”

Belle nodded and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Her eyes were watering very quickly until a tear fell down her cheek. “Don’t cry, sweetheart.” He pulled her into a hug and she fell into the gesture very easily. “I know it’s hard.”

“Sometimes, I feel so alone. And I know you do your best to be here and give me everything I need but I want to leave the house and go on walks! I want to be able to go to the diner and your shop! I want to be with you!” She cried into his shoulder and he felt terrible. He wished he could be a good person, be strong enough to let her go. She deserved more, deserved better.

“I know, I want that too but it’s too risky. The love I have for you would be forbidden by everyone else.” He rubbed her back to soothe her.

She raised her head off of his shoulder and sniffled. “Forbidden? Like- like Romeo and Juliet?” It was her favorite Shakespeare play.

He stroked her hair affectionately. “Exactly, my love. They would do anything to keep you from me. You don’t want that, do you?”

Belle wiped her eyes. “No. I don’t want that.”

“Good…” He looked at Belle thoughtfully. “Now, I still have to forgive myself for saying what I said and for yelling so I want to make it up to you with something I think would make us both happy. I was going to suggest this later on, maybe for your birthday, but I think you need this.”

She perked up but remained skeptic. “What is it?”

He was nervous. It wasn’t as though he was going to propose but it was a big step for them. And Belle needed this. He couldn’t have her pull away from him and drive her to leave. He had to do this for her.

“As you know, I own many properties and one of those happens to be a cabin, a few towns over. I want to take you there.” He watched her face brighten as he told her. “It’s isolated and in the woods so I know it doesn’t sound like much of a change from here. BUT the town is only a few miles away and there’s some restaurants, a movie theater, all kinds of lovely shops, and I want to take you to all of them next weekend.”

“R-really?” Her voice shook but he knew she was happy.

He grinned and took her hand. “Yes. I want to make my little girl happy and I think a little time away from here would be great for us.”

She was about to let herself get excited but a question came to mind. “Aren’t you worried about anyone from here seeing me or recognizing me?”

With a smirk, he said, “Sweetheart, no one from here could afford to go there. Trust me, we’ll be fine.”

“So this is really going to happen?” Belle asked. Her heart raced and she was almost shaking in excitement.

“Of course, I wouldn’t mention it if it wasn’t.”

With the smile she flashed him, you wouldn’t know she was crying just minutes before. She was going to get out of the house! They were going somewhere they could be together without worrying! She pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you! I’m so excited, it’s going to be so much fun!”

And just like that, Belle was happy, his outburst forgotten, for now. He was trying and succeeding in keeping her happy and that’s what he needed. All was forgotten when she kissed him and they picked up where they left off earlier. He watched her sleep later that night, so relieved that he hadn’t completely fucked up. He had no idea what came over him when he yelled at her but it would not happen again. It was his silent promise to her that he would never once more be the cause of her pain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! I love hearing your thoughts!


	5. A Pleasant Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets curious with Daddy's anatomy and learns a little about his past. He makes an accidental oversight about heading to the cabin and Belle is not pleased, although he does make it up to her. (Basically masturbation and oral sex so beware guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so shitty with updates!! Too many distractions around me and I have like ten different fics I'm working on. (One of them is a slightly deranged Barnelle fic so be on the lookout for that if you're interested!)

Belle was ecstatic and excited and just absolutely thrilled for their trip. It was only Tuesday and he said they were leaving Friday night but Belle was already packing. She was trying to decide whether she should take her white shorts or her blue ones when he walked in.

Her face lit up and she almost squealed, “Daddy! You’re here!”

He let out an _oof_ when she ambushed him with a hug. “Yeah, little one, I brought pizza for dinner,” he chuckled, “what are you doing?” He gestured to her pile of clothes.

“Oh, I’m packing!” Belle knelt down and sorted through her clothes, placing what she was going to take into her suitcase and leaving out what she wasn’t.

“Sweetheart, we don’t leave for another three days.”

She giggled, “I know but I’m so excited! I thought I’d pack all of my outfits now. Oh! Tell me, the blue shorts or the white ones?”

“The blue ones.” He decided since they were shorter and more snug.

She put them in her suitcase and proceeded to put her undergarments in. When she finished, she had trouble closing her suitcase, the zipper kept getting stuck. Even when she put her whole weight on it, it still wouldn’t budge.

Wolfgang observed her in amusement; Belle kept trying, unwilling to give up, until he finally intervened. He placed a hand on the suitcase, applied some weight, and zipped it easily.

With wide eyes, she asked incredulously, “How did you do that?”

“Magic,” he replied with a smug smile.

Belle chuckled and took his hand, feeling his rough calloused fingers, “Magic comes with a price.”

“Aye, it does. Do you want to know what yours is?”

“What?”

He pulled her close and she inhaled sharply. The butterflies in her tummy fluttered. “A kiss.”

Belle grinned wide and licked her lips before giving him a lingering peck on the lips. She broke away and he mindlessly followed, not yet ready to give up her kiss. “Wh- what? That’s it?”

She shrugged and this time it was she wore a smug smile. “You said a kiss, I gave you a kiss. Besides, we’re having pizza tonight. You’re not going to let me starve for a kiss, are you?”

“No, my love, I suppose not.”

Pineapple pizza was her favorite. Back with her father, it was a luxury they only had when he scored at a poker game, which was hardly ever. Now, all she had to do was ask for it, or sometimes he’d surprise her like tonight. Belle was happy with her eventful day. They had breakfast in the backyard where the garden bloomed beautifully, she finished the romantic novel she’d been reading the past three days while he was at work, she was all packed and ready to go for her trip to the cabin, and now her tummy was full of her favorite pizza.

It was almost bedtime. He was sitting against the headboard of the bed, admiring her while she dressed in silk red shorts and a white tank top to sleep in. Belle was considerably less shy about her body since he started bathing her. Usually, she would grab a book for him to read to her but she decided to forgo that tonight. Instead, she crawled onto the bed and stopped when she was straddled just below his knees. “Daddy, what happened to your leg? Why do you walk with a cane?”

He figured she was bound to ask that sooner or later. At first she had been too shy and a little scared to ask since he was so private about his past. But since they were so intimate now, it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. He exhaled loudly as Belle’s fingers lightly grazed over his knee. “My knee was shattered.”

“How?”

There was a pause as he studied her. Her blue eyes shined with genuine sincerity and curiosity and he was reminded of what she said about trust. He has to trust her enough to be honest with her because that’s how real relationships work.

“It’s a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?”

She nodded in response, ready to hear a part of his life story. He took the hand that wasn’t touching him to keep her close.

“I was married once,” he mentioned, much to Belle’s surprise but she didn’t say anything so he continued. “A long time ago. Her name was Milah. We had a complicated marriage and in the end, I wasn’t enough for her. I couldn’t give her what she wanted so she left. But before that, we were in an accident. It was snowing and the oncoming car slipped on ice and lost control. I shattered my knee and it never healed properly. I think me being handicapped was the last straw for her.”

Belle’s gaze was filled with sympathy and understanding. There were a few details he left out for his own sake. Like how the only reason they were on the road was because they were leaving a fertility clinic after Milah found out, yet again, that she wasn’t pregnant. It was his fault, they concluded. He had low sperm motility and so for the two and a half years they had been trying and failing, it was his fault. That’s the real reason she left. He couldn’t give her the child she wanted, the one he only wanted because they both hoped it would save their marriage and he wouldn’t have to be alone. But him becoming partially disabled was the catalyst that drove her away. He was of no use to her any longer. Not even his money could make her stay.

That’s why he didn’t tell Belle. In the end, there was no future with him. All he could give her was his love and all that he had and hope it would be enough to satisfy her, to make her love him back and make her want to stay. And if it wasn’t enough for her, if later on she wanted a family he couldn’t give her, it would break his heart and hers. Telling her about his reproductive abnormality was something he couldn’t do.

Belle squeezed his hand before speaking. “I’m so sorry you got hurt,” she said compassionately and brought his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles affectionately, “But I’m also glad it happened.”

He was stunned for a moment and a bit confused. It wasn’t like Belle to wish harm on anyone or anything.

However, Belle, as compassionate as she was, felt a little bitter towards this ex-wife of his. She never deserved him if a simple cane could throw her off. She explained herself before he could say anything. “Because if that hadn’t happened, you wouldn’t have me… And I wouldn’t have you.”

The confused look on his face fell and turned into one of endearment. Milah probably would have left anyway, disability or not, but still it warmed his heart to hear Belle admit that. “Oh, Belle,” was all he could manage before pulling her into his lap and giving her a long kiss that made her dizzy.

“Can I see it?” she whispered on his lips.

“See what?”

“Your knee.”

He tensed. It wasn’t enough that he was old and ugly, he just had to have a hideously scarred knee to solidify how unattractive he was. “It’s very ugly Belle. I don’t think you should.”

Belle maneuvered herself back down to where she was perched before and placed her hand on his knee. “Please, I want to see you.”

No excuses he could have conjured would be good enough to deny those pleading azure eyes. All he could manage was a nod, he was too afraid to speak. Belle lifted up his right pant leg until she carefully revealed his knee. It looked like multiple scars that met in the middle, like a Y, starting from the tender inner part of his knee and just above his knee cap, coming together in the center and ending a couple of inches below his knee. Belle stared in fascination, not disgust, and she traced the scar with her finger before lightly massaging it.

“Does this hurt?” she asked softly.

“No,” he sighed and leaned his head against the headboard. “That actually feels quite good.”

No one but himself and long forgotten physical therapists had ever touched his scar. He hummed in satisfaction at her soothing touch.

“When does it hurt?”

“It really isn’t as painful as it looks. The only time it ever really hurts is when it gets too cold or I put too much strain on it. Sometimes too much exercise or not enough can make it feel uncomfortable.”

After his knee was thoroughly massaged and relieved of the day’s tension, Belle pulled the fabric back down. Only she didn’t stop massaging. Her hands continued to rub his knee and slowly inched upwards. Then both hands were on each leg, kneading the flesh over his pants. It felt good and it wasn’t until she was rubbing her hands on the upper-inner sides of his thighs and his anatomy was reacting that his eyes shot open. “Belle, what are you doing?”

She blushed a little at being caught, even though she knew it was inevitable. “I- I want to touch you _there_. I want to see you and touch you.”

Oh god, this was unreal. She had seen and accepted the ugliest part of his body and now she wanted to touch him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Belle to _see_. She’s never had direct contact with his penis, only through the fabric of his trousers, never bare.

“Sweetheart, I’m not sure about that,” he was about to improvise a reason as to why he shouldn’t expose himself to her when she cut in.

“Why?” her hands resumed their touching upwards. “Don’t you want to?”

It was getting harder to breathe as he could feel his arousal start to build. “Yeah, but-“

“You’ve seen me,” she justified, “all of me… Please, Daddy..”

Well, he was screwed. Not only did she have justification but she added a _please, Daddy-_ the two most effective words to bend him to her will. He’d chop his own head off if she said _please, Daddy_. As he tried very hard to find an excuse that warranted denying her plea _,_ Belle’s fingertips grazed over the bulge that was quickly forming.

“Okay,” he rasped out before he could think with his brain. “But let’s get comfortable first.”

Belle got off of him for a moment while he undid the first few buttons of his shirt so he didn’t feel so constricted. His jacket, tie, and cufflinks were off a long time ago so there wasn’t much else he could do to distract and comfort himself except to lie down and let Belle set the pace.

She placed her knees on either side of his hips before leaning down and kissing him, her tongue stroking his and easing his hesitation. Her hand palmed the bulge that was becoming more strained and irritating. He moaned into her mouth and she drew back with a smile. First, she had to rid of his belt, working it through the loops until she gently placed the leather on top of the trunk at the foot of the bed. Then she had to unbutton and unzip his trousers. Belle wanted to take her time and be slow, taking it layer by layer. She dragged down the cool metal of his fly and let the sound of it unzipping fill the room. Carefully, she pulled down his trousers, with his assistance, until he was able to kick them off.

He was clad in only his shirt and boxers. His erection was free from the confines of his pants, now tenting his boxers. This was it, the last layer before he was finally bared to her. She breathed in a breath of anticipation. Belle was finally going to be able to really explore her Daddy’s anatomy, like he did with her, after weeks of curiosity. She pushed his shirt up a bit, revealing a trail of dark, sparse hair that continued into his underwear and she ran her fingers over the exposed skin and hair. The muscles in his tummy jumped at her touch. She hooked her fingers into the band and slowly pulled the dark blue silk down his legs.

His cock sprung free and he hissed as it hit the cool air. He studied Belle’s reaction, searching for any sign of hesitance or disgust. But her reaction was quite the opposite. She marveled at it. It stood out beneath a patch of dark curls where the trail of hair continued and seemed to gather. The hair was soft when she felt it beneath her fingers. She grasped his penis in her hand gently and felt it twitch. She tugged lightly and it grew bigger in her hand. Daddy bit his lip to keep from crying out. Then she pulled back the foreskin, exposing the sensitive head.

“Am I doing a good job?” She asked.

“Yes, very good.” He sighed and placed his hand over hers and guided her strokes. “Like that, sweetheart.”

He grew completely hard in her grip, his cock stretching to its full length quickly. She experimentally tightened her hand and tugged. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips.

“So this goes inside of me?”

_Fucking hell._ He couldn’t even think about being inside of her, how tight she’d feel and how lovely she’d sound. “Yes, it can.”

She looked at him thoughtfully, her head tilting slightly to the right. “But how can it fit?” she wondered.

He groaned. “Trust me, baby, your- your body is resilient.”

She sped up her strokes and gently fondled his balls, as the boys at school had called it. He threw his head back against the pillows and cried out pleasurably so she kept doing it. Fluid started seeping through the flushed tip and she wiped it with her thumb, adding lubrication to her movements. “What’s that?”

“That’s, uh, that’s precum.” He tried to explain through his clenched jaw.

Her eyes lit up in understanding. “Oh, like when we’re kissing or touching and I get wet?”

_Fuck…_ He shut his eyes and tried to contain himself as he nodded furiously and thrusted into her hand. He used his hand to guide her once more, making her go faster and in twisting motions. Once she got the hang of it, it wasn’t difficult to have him close to the edge. Belle gripped and stroked and had him panting for breath. “Sweetheart, you’re gonna have to stop!” He warned. “I’m close!”

“Good, I want to see you cum, Daddy!” She encouraged.

“Oh fuck.” He gasped.

Belle massaged his balls and applied the perfect pressure while jacking him off and he was erupting before he knew what hit him. He grunted and his hips involuntarily jerked. Thick ropes of cum shot out and landed on his stomach and a little on his shirt, some even dripped down Belle’s little hand. She slowed her movements as he came down from his orgasm and began to grow limp in her hand.

He took deep breaths and watched Belle observe the aftermath through hooded eyes. The cum on her hand looked like a milky white, sugary glaze that went on pastries. She brought the hand to her mouth and licked it, while Daddy almost whimpered. It wasn’t sugary at all but it didn’t taste bad. She licked the rest of it from her hand and saw how adoringly Daddy looked at her. So she bent her head down and eagerly lapped at the cum on his stomach and on his shirt. “Belle!” He cried out in surprise and moaned. She merely nuzzled her face into his tummy and continued until she cleaned it all up. Then she crawled her way back up to him.

“That was fun.” She smiled down at him. “Thank you for showing me Daddy.” She added sincerely.

He attacked her lips in response, beyond proud that it was his taste on his little girl’s mouth. “Belle,” he whispered with such reverence it made her heart dance, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She whispered back.

Everything stopped for him. Time stood still and so did his heart as he scanned her eyes for any sort of deception. Belle had been with him for months and had yet to say those words. And now that she had, he had to wonder if it was true and that she wasn’t simply trying to appease him. “Do you- do you really?”

Belle’s grinned shyly, biting her lip. “Mmhmm… I love you, Daddy.”

She really did. She loved him. It was hard to discern at first but the way she felt lighter and happier every moment she spent with him told her enough. Belle was no longer afraid to admit that what she was feeling was real love. She would never leave him like this Milah did. She loved every single part of him and she wouldn’t trade him for the world.

He could cry with happiness! Belle finally admitted her love for him. Every single day since she’s been here, he’s told her at least once that he loved her and she never said it back, only responding with kisses or smiles, sometimes both. Even though that was enough for him, he couldn’t help feeling inadequate for every time she never said it back. He was so scared that she would never be able to love him because of all that he did to her. But here she was, the most perfect little angel, proclaiming her love after making him cum and enjoying it. His life was completely perfect now.

Belle slowly leaned in and kissed him so softly and tenderly. “Will you stay the night with me?” She asked after coming up for air.

“Yes, of course I’ll stay, Baby.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep soon after. And as he was surrounded by all he could ever want, he still couldn’t believe how great his life was.

XXXX

It was here! Friday was here and Belle was all set for the trip. She dressed in her pale pink skirt and fitted white lace shirt with sleeves that ended just below her elbow. She paired it with white thigh high socks that had little pink satin bows on the top. Her hair was down and combed to frame her face. She wanted to look perfect on her first night at the cabin and more importantly for Daddy because the happier he was with her, the more likely he’d be to take her back. For an extra touch, she applied vanilla flavored lip gloss. Now, she just had to wait for Daddy to get home, they’d eat some dinner, and then be on their way to the cabin.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang was cursing himself for forgetting that the Miner’s Day Festival was tonight. The streets would be packed with people partying and enjoying the festivities, thus increasing the chances of patrol cars and anyone seeing Belle. They couldn’t risk leaving tonight.

The first thing he did when he got home was head to Belle’s room. She beamed and slid off the bed.

“Daddy, look! I’m all ready for our trip!” Her suitcase was upright and ready to go. She looked so gorgeous in her outfit and she even did a twirl for him in her enthusiastic state. She was so happy and fired up about leaving tonight and knowing how much she was looking forward to it made it that much harder for what he was about to tell her.

“You look so beautiful, my love.” He stated breathlessly.

Belle missed the sad note in his voice. “Thank you! I hope I packed enough clothes. I know we’re only going to be gone a few days but there’s so many choices I didn’t know which ones to make.”

“Belle-“

“I also thought about packing some books because I don’t know if you have some there or if we would even have time to read.”

“Belle, lis-“

“Maybe I should take some books just in case. Unless, there’s a bookstore there. Is there a bookstore there?!” She asked in excitement. He could hardly get a word in to her ramblings.

“Belle, listen to me.” He said with enough conviction that Belle realized she’d been rambling.

“Sorry, Daddy, I’m just so excited to leave with you!”

“I know, Baby, that’s what I have to talk to you about.” She hadn’t caught on to his apprehensive demeanor so she was still smiling and her eyes were hopeful when he spoke. “We can’t leave tonight.”

He watched her face fall from sheer happiness to heartbreaking disappointment and he felt like the worst person in the world. “What? Why? You said-”

“I know, sweetheart, and it’s all my fault. The Miner’s Day Festival is today and I forgot about it. There’s going to be too much going on in town so we can’t leave tonight. I’m sorry.”

Belle sat down on the edge of the bed looking deflated when just fifteen seconds ago she was the most vibrant he’d ever seen  her.

“So we’re not going?” She lowered her head and let her hair obstruct his view of her sad, beautiful face.

He bent down next to her so he could get a better look at her. “Yes, we are going,” he assured, “we simply won’t be leaving tonight. We’ll have to leave first thing in the morning.”

She lifted her head and he saw that her eyes had started to water. “You promise?”

“Cross my heart.” He made an imaginary X over his chest.

“Okay.” Belle dabbed at her eyes and took calming breaths.

He smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face. “You know, there is a bookstore in the town.”

Her eyes met his and a smile threatened to form on her lips. “R-really?”

“Yeah,” he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to it, “and to make up for my careless mistake, I will buy you whichever books you want so you can add them to your shelves.”

The smile erupted on her face, she couldn’t have helped it if she tried. “You don’t have to-“

“Yes I do and I want to. I hope you’re not upset with me.” He added.

She shook her head, the smile still on her face, “No, I’m not.”

“Wonderful.” There was something about the angle he was staring at her with. He was kneeling on his good knee in front of her and she sat on the bed with her pretty skirt and tantalizing thigh highs right in front of him. The lighting hit the gloss on her lips just right. “You really do look absolutely stunning. Can I kiss you?”

In response, she grabbed his tie and pulled him up so he could lie on top of her. He kissed her until the vanilla flavor was gone from her lips. Her knees were drawn up on either side of his hips and her skirt rode up. His kisses moved to her neck, sucking and biting until Belle started making small, pleasurable noises, giving him a bold idea. “Belle,” he whispered heavily in her ear, “I want to try something with you.”

“What is it?”

“It’ll feel really good for you. Do you trust me?”

He nibbled on her earlobe and she sighed a high-pitched, “Yes.”

Belle wasn’t sure what he had in mind but she trusted him with all her heart. He moved down her body, caressing her thighs and dragging her skirt over her hips. Her white cotton panties were damp and he growled. He rolled them down, exposing her beautiful mound, and pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs. Belle still wasn’t sure what he was going to do but the kisses felt nice and he looked like he was really enjoying himself. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and gazed at her pussy. He had never seen it this close up before and he wanted to bury himself into her soft curls, but he needed to be slow for her and ease her into it. He placed a quick, loving kiss on her hooded clit, making her gasp and her hips jerk.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” She sounded slightly alarmed.

He looked up at her and rubbed her hip bone assuredly. “You’ll see. Trust me.”

She nodded and watched him go to work. He started with a slow, long lick along the seam of her wet folds. Her back arched and she muffled a cry by shutting her mouth. A low grunt came from his throat as he got the first taste of her. Belle tasted even better than he imagined. She was sweet and musky with a slight hint of salt. He used small, tentative strokes of his tongue to taste more of her and discover what she liked.

Belle’s moans were stifled by her lips being clamped shut. “Don’t be afraid to be loud, my love. Daddy wants to hear you.” He urged.

Belle relaxed her mouth and nodded. He continued eagerly and his little girl was enjoying it if her trembling legs meant anything. She moaned audibly and gripped onto the sheets when his tongue grazed over her clit. He did it again and she thrust into his face.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he crooned, “You’re so beautiful and you taste so good. Do you like this?”

“Yeah,” she whimpered, “Yeah, Daddy, I like it a lot.”

That’s all he needed to hear. He stopped being delicate and dived right in, using lips, tongue, and even a little teeth to make her moan. The sensations were so new to Belle. Daddy had made her feel good plenty of times but _this_ , this was a whole new level of pleasure. She wasn’t sure who enjoyed it more, her or Daddy, given the way he was moaning into her and grinding his hips into the mattress. She couldn’t think clearly. Everything was so intense, every sense seemed heightened and on edge.

He worked his tongue on her clit like his life depended on it. Belle was breathing so hard and the poor thing didn’t know what was happening. The mounting pleasure felt too good and wonderful and she didn’t know how she could possibly feel any better than this. But then one of her hands stopped gripping the sheets and merely stroked his hair, she didn’t grab or pull, just an adoring hand running through his hair and he was lost to the world. His sole place and purpose in the world at that moment was between Belle’s thighs and not even a gun to the head could have made him move. He wrapped his mouth around her little clit and sucked gently, that made her hand pull his hair just a little and her body squirmed as she let out a sharp cry. Then while he held her clit between his lips, he used the flat of his clever tongue to lick in back and forth motions.

Belle screamed, her hips and legs thrashed even as he wrapped his arms around the back of her thighs to keep her in place so he could lap up her orgasm. She was so delicious and he had fantasized about it for ages that he couldn’t help himself. He came in his pants, grunting into her pussy and contributing to the jolts of pleasure she was feeling. She came so hard and he hadn’t even used his fingers. Belle for one had no idea just how euphoric an orgasm could be. She didn’t even realize he stopped; she was practically liquid by the time he made his way up her body.

“My sweet, beautiful Belle,” he whispered and nuzzled his face into her neck, “how do you feel?”

“Amazing,” she sighed. Her blue eyes were glazed over and she looked so relaxed and tranquil.

His chuckle sounded more like a low rumble deep in his chest. Anyone of sound mind may have said it was the laugh of the devil corrupting an innocent soul. But Belle felt anything but corrupted. She felt so light and liberated. He kissed her softly. It was a bit strange, tasting herself on his lips and tongue but it was so intimate and not unpleasant so she didn’t pay it too much mind.

“You know, this is the best Miner’s Day I’ve ever experienced.” He said lightheartedly, his lips ghosting hers.

Belle smiled and giggled. “Me too. I’m glad you forgot about it.”

“As am I, my little girl.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips before Belle had a thought. “Oh, would you like me to-“ she placed her hand at his lower abdomen and looked up at him, waiting for his response.

“No, Baby, I’m good. Tasting you was all I needed.” He answered with a lascivious grin.

“Will- will you do it again sometime?” She asked timidly but still feeling the rush of blood throughout her body.

His eyes shined with adoration and anticipation. He didn’t even miss a beat when he promised, “Sweetheart, I will gladly do that every day for the rest of my life if you’ll let me.” He paused at the way she bit her lip and giggled and raked her nails through his hair. “God, I love you so much, Belle.”

She booped his nose affectionately with a kiss, making him chuckle. “I love you too, Daddy.”

There was no way he would ever tire of hearing those words out of his Angel’s mouth. Come tomorrow morning, the cabin would be waiting for them and they could start the pleasurable weekend he had planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to shoot their ideas for what's going to or what could happen at the cabin?? I'm open for suggestions!
> 
> Comment, please! I love hearing from you all (:


	6. The Cabin Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go to the cabin! Belle has the best time ever and her relationship with Wolfgang is taken to the next level.. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long but I made the chapter extra long! This fic isn't beta'd so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes, although I read through it twice, I am only human... sort of.. Enjoy the smut!!

It was 4:30 a.m. He wanted to be on the road by 5. Belle slept so peacefully in her leggings and white knit sweater, he almost didn’t want to wake her. He lightly tickled her nose and watched how it crinkled and her face broke out in a sleepy smile.

“Wake up, my little girl,” he whispered.

She stretched out cat-like and yawned. “Daddy, what time is it?” she asked, noticing there was no sunlight coming through the window.

“It’s too early for you but we need to go if you want to spend the weekend at the cabin. Everything we need is already in the car. You just need to get your pretty little self out of bed and we can get going.”

She sat up and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She felt groggy but she was slowly becoming more alive at the idea of them finally going to the cabin.

“You can change when we get there, just put your shoes on.” He added.

Belle got out of bed, put her shoes on, and washed her face before she met Daddy downstairs. She couldn’t understand how he could look so refined in his suit this early in the morning while she looked so disheveled with her pajamas still on. But he still smiled and said she was beautiful. He held her hand tightly as they stepped towards the door. Belle’s heart was thumping loudly in her ears with each step she took. As soon as they hit the threshold, however, she stilled.

He felt the exact moment she stiffened and he immediately turned to her. “What is it, Sweetheart?”

Her throat felt dry but she managed to speak. “This- this is going to be the first time I leave the house since I first came here.”

That’s when he realized, as excited she was, she was also scared. He’s kept her so sheltered that the outside world must seem big and scary. “Belle, we don’t have to do this today.”

“No! I want to,” She assured hurriedly, “it’s just… hold on!”

Belle ran upstairs, to Wolfgang’s confusion, but she sprinted back down clutching her beloved plush teddy bear. “Belle, why are you taking your Rumple?” He asked.

“So I can hold on to him in the car. I- I’m a little scared,” she admitted, “What if we do get seen? And what if they try to take me away from you? I haven’t really been outside of Storybrooke.”

He was scared too, terrified. Belle couldn’t be constantly kept so confined, though. He was doing this for her health. “I know it’s scary, but I promise, nothing is going to happen to you. The cabin is hours away. We’ll be fine, my love.”

Belle took a deep, calming breath. “Okay, you’re right. I’m just being silly, I guess.” She chuckled unconvincingly.

He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it softly. “You’re not being silly. It’s okay to be scared. But I won’t let anything happen to you.” Smoothing her hair affectionately and taking a moment to bask in her beauty, he bent his down to kiss her. Once his tongue met hers, she instantly calmed, sighing when he pulled away. “Are we ready?”

Belle nodded and took his hand again, “Yeah, ready.”

XXXX

She slept through most of the drive. Even when he stopped to put gas, she was cuddled up in the passenger seat with her bear, sleeping soundly. He woke her as soon as they were passing by the town. She grumbled a little when he started to rouse her but as soon as she heard the words _almost there_ , she shot up and stared out the window.

The main street was similar to that of Storybrooke, but it was also very different. There were shops lined up and down the street, along with restaurants and cafés. It was different in that everything looked much more elegant and pristine. The streets lacked any sort of pollution except for some fallen leaves that merely made the town look more fall magazine worthy. Victorian lamp posts were distributed evenly on the sidewalks. The clothing stores were high fashion, designer boutiques unlike the department store clothing they had in stores back in Storybrooke. The movie theater was beautiful. It was small but it looked like it had to be the fanciest movie theater ever.

“It’s so beautiful.” She said in astonishment.

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. “I knew you’d love it. Just wait until you see the cabin.”

They pulled into the driveway and Belle thought he was playing a trick on her. When he said cabin, she expected something akin to rustic logs stacked together. Instead, it was a luxury cabin, two stories high and as big as his home. The cabin had large windows and the exterior was wood and brick. The surrounding trees were huge and denser than the ones back home.

“Do you like it?” He asked, taking hold of her hand.

She nodded in response because she was speechless.

“Good, because it’s all ours this weekend.”

The sun was just barely rising and when she turned to smile at him, her hair shined and she glowed so beautifully. Once they got their bags inside, Belle excitedly explored the house, dragging him into every room even though he knew that place like the back of his hand. Belle opened the curtains to let light in.

The cabin was less cluttered with antiques. The kitchen was huge and spacious, so was the dining room. He gave his newly hired assistant, Dove- the man had called himself- a list of instructions including things he wanted the cabin stocked with so the fridge was full of food and the cabin had everything they could possibly need. They went into the study where there were books lined on shelves. The shelves were smaller and fewer than the ones in her room but still, books were books. A big oak desk and leather chair faced the shelves and Belle was observing the little knickknacks he had when she noticed a crinkled picture in the trash and picked it up.

It was of an older, brunette woman in an elegant red gown that accentuated her curves. She had long, dark curly hair and blue-green eyes. “Is this her? Your wife?” She asked softly and turned to look at him but she couldn’t meet his eyes. They were glued to this woman.

“Ex-wife,” he corrected.

“She- she’s very pretty.” Belle added, feeling insecure. This woman could easily belong on a red carpet and Belle looked nothing like that.

He gently took the picture from her hands and crumpled it thoroughly before tossing it back in the trash can. “But you’re beautiful.”

He stood in front of her while Belle stared at her hands. So many thoughts whirled in her head. She was jealous because Milah was the total opposite of her: tall, curvaceous, and gorgeous. Belle was also mad because she was the woman who didn’t care about him. Lastly, she was scared.

“Was she like me? Was she also your… Your little girl?”

He cupped her jaw and made her look up at him. “No, Belle, my relationship with her was nothing like that. You are my only little girl. What I feel for you is real, true love; it’s something I have never felt before. I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone.”

She grinned wide and bright and it warmed his heart. He kissed her, softly at first, then he deepened it until she was moaning in his mouth. He moved on to her neck, sucking on her pulse points and her head rolled back so he could kiss under her jaw. “Daddy,” she sighed, clutching onto his jacket and inhaling his scent, a combination of his shampoo and sandalwood cologne.

He whispered, “Sweetheart, I was thinking,” and paused to nip her earlobe, “that maybe you and I could stay in the same room here. We would share the same bed and I could hold you in my arms all night… among other things. Only if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah,” she replied excitedly, “I love sleeping in the same bed with you.”

He kissed her lips once more, with a satisfied smile on his face. “Good.”

He had the whole night planned out in his head. If all went according to plan, this would be one of the greatest nights of their lives.

XXXX

After he made her breakfast, Belle got dressed and explored the house some more. The room they’d be sharing was huge! The walls were painted a blue gray color and the bed was draped in a cream colored bedspread. She flung herself onto the cushiony mattress and sighed. She was happy that they were finally able to be together without the constant weight of the worry he felt.

She dressed in a black crop top and matching cardigan with a burgundy skirt. She wore black, sheer tights and chunky heeled boots to add some height. The look was darker than she would typically wear but she wanted to look older and more sophisticated so she wouldn’t look so out of place. Belle even went so far as to tint her lips with her berry lip balm. She wasn’t as pretty as Milah, at least she didn’t think so, but she looked especially nice.

Belle really wanted today to go well. It was her opportunity to prove to him that she could be trusted around people, that they could be together in public.

When she went downstairs, she found him in his study reading a newspaper. He stopped everything he was doing when Belle stepped in. “My beautiful girl,” he said, his brogue thickening like it always did when he spoke passionately.

“Hey,” she greeted with a smile and sat on his lap, putting her weight on his good leg. “So what are we doing first?”

“First,” he said, smirking and running his fingers through her hair, “I’m going to kiss you.”

He captured her lips in a chaste kiss and she giggled when he pulled away. “Then what?”

“Then, I’m going to kiss you again.” He used tongue this time and he made sure to linger, he wanted to prolong their stay inside.

“I meant when we leave,” she clarified.

“How about we stay here and I kiss you all day?” He had a whole itinerary for the day but there was no harm in asking if she’d want to stay inside, where she’s safe from external dangers.

“Okay.”

“Really?” He asked hopefully.

“No!” She scolded lightly, “You promised, Daddy, and if you break it, I will never kiss you ever again.”

“You would punish me with a fate worse than death? Don’t you know your kisses keep me alive?” He feigned shock.

Belle laughed and got off of his lap. “Yes. Also, I will NEVER,” she paused for dramatic effect, “hug you.”

He narrowed his eyes, “you wouldn’t.”

“But I would.”

“Fine, let’s go.”

XXXX

He held her hand snug the entire time, so she wouldn’t wander off. The world was so big and Belle was so small, he didn’t want to lose her. They walked down the street with Belle marveling at every shop. When people got too close, she’d retreat further into him and he’d squeeze her hand lightly in reassurance.

Their first stop was the bookstore. Belle was all smiles and wonder as she wandered each aisle, dragging her Daddy behind her. It smelled just like the library at school and it reminded her of how the library had been her sanctuary during lunch and sometimes after school. It was where she could go when she wanted to get away from a world that didn’t know she existed and travel into one where she could pretend like she did. She left with three hard covers, all fiction because everything else was a waste of time, in her opinion. Her most prized book was a brand new hard cover of Pride and Prejudice he bought her to preserve the worn copy that was her mother’s.

Then, they stopped at a boutique called Enchanted that sold high end clothing. Wolfgang insisted she buy whatever she wanted so Belle made him a deal. She would buy something but he had to wait by the front because she wanted it to be a surprise. He agreed, slightly reluctantly, and sent her away with his credit card. He tried to keep an eye on her as best as he could without leaving his designated spot but every time she caught him looking, she’d give him a pointed look and he’d have to look away. He waited for twenty minutes when she finally came back with two bags and a smile on her face.

“What’d you get?” he asked, trying to peek in a bag.

“I told you, it’s a surprise!”

“Well, when can I see this _surprise_?”

Belle bit her lip and tried to contain her smirk when she answered cryptically. “Maybe later.”

With that answer, he willed time to go by faster.

He took her to lunch at the most elegant restaurant there. They sat in a secluded corner that had a nice view of the scenic town. People really didn’t pay them any mind. To some, it looked like a man having lunch with his daughter. To others, well, in such a wealthy town it wasn’t uncommon for a man to be seen with a young, beautiful woman at his side. Belle had never been to such a fancy restaurant. Nothing on the menu looked familiar so she went with a burger and fries and pink lemonade. It was nothing like Granny’s. Her plate looked like art. She almost didn’t want to eat it because her burger looked so artfully put together.

 Belle couldn’t believe how much fun she was having. She knew how worried Daddy was about being out with her but he was handling it surprisingly well. It was when they went to get ice cream afterwards that things got a little tense.

It was a small shop; there were only a few patrons inside. Belle sat down at a small table and waited while he got her ice cream when a boy entered. He was about her age, cute, and he wore a leather jacket. All he saw was a pretty girl sitting by herself and, of course, he felt inclined to fix that.

“Hey,” the boy sat down across from her and got comfortable.

“Hi!” she responded eagerly.

Belle hadn’t spoken to a peer in such a long time, she almost forgot what it was like. Maybe he’d want to be her friend! Back in school, she didn’t have friends. But sometimes August Booth, the librarian’s assistant, would sit at her table while she read. They both had a mutual desire for peace and quiet and her table was the only one without hushed whispers and giggles. It was a silent companionship, at least that’s what she thought it was. Perhaps if he’d have talked to her, they could’ve been real friends.

“I’m Arthur. What’s your name?”

“Belle.”

“Well, Belle, why is a pretty thing like you sitting by yourself?”

Belle broke out in a bashful giggle. It was hard to meet his eye; Daddy was the only one who ever called her pretty. Well, beautiful, actually. “I’m not alone, I’m here with my Da-“ she stopped herself and thought of how she’d save herself from that slip. People didn’t publicly call their significant other _Daddy_ and she was not about to start. “Date.”

 _Good save, Belle,_ she mentally applauded.

Arthur’s eyebrow rose in speculation and he smirked. “Oh, well if you and this _date_ are interested, my band is playing at this house party and I would love to see you there.” He pulled out a blue flyer from his pocket and gave it to Belle.

The font gave her a headache but it was the first time she’d ever been invited to a party. She would never have gone to one, even if she had been invited to parties. They were too loud and everyone acted dumb at those things. Still, it would have been nice to at least be invited. She would have loved to use the many excuses she practiced in her head whenever she overheard her classmates talk about the next raging party. But the invite never came so her excuses remained stored in her head. She would have used one right now but Arthur was nice. “Sure, maybe,” she said with no intention of going whatsoever.

“Alright, cool. And if you’re interested, my roommate is out of town so the _after party_ in my bedroom could get pretty wild.”

Belle was no expert but she was pretty sure after parties in bedrooms meant something more. “Oh, no, I don’t-“

“Just think about it.” He winked and strutted out of the shop after placing a stack of flyers on the counter.

She stared at the flyer like a trophy. Meanwhile, Daddy watched the whole encounter and had half a mind to beat that kid with his cane.

He placed her cup of strawberry ice cream in front of her but didn’t sit down. She licked her lips and her face lit up at the ice cream. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

She looked up in confusion. “But I thought we were staying in here.”

“Change of plans.” He took her hand and she barely had time to pick up her ice cream before he was pulling her outside. “Daddy, slow down, I’ll drop my ice cream.”

They stopped abruptly when they reached his car. He grabbed the blue paper she still held in her hand. “What is this?” he asked in a harsh, hurried tone.

“That’s my invitation,” she said proudly, “My new friend Arthur invited me to watch his band play.”

“So Arthur is the little shit’s name? God, I knew it,” he began muttering, “It’s too soon. I should have waited to bring you here-“

“No! Really, it’s not too soon, I thought we were having a good time!”

“We were! Until that _boy_ ruined it! He wants to take you from me, Belle!” He ripped the invitation and threw it on the ground.

“No he doesn’t! Daddy, look at me,” she crooned and placed her hand on his cheek, “he invited me to the party but I didn’t really want to go. I only said yes to be nice… I- I’ve never been invited to a party before and I was just excited. I love you and I’m happy with you.”

His anger ebbed away with each stroke of the hair and each reassuring word she spoke. He was overreacting. Belle was a good little girl. She would never go for a silly boy in cheap leather and she has never betrayed him, not yet.

He sighed calmly and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I didn’t mean to get so bothered.”

“I know, I understand but really, you don’t have to worry. You brought me here so we could be together, freely and without care, so let’s keep doing that, please.” The corners of her pretty, berry stained lips turned up in a soft, comforting grin.

“Okay, yeah. Umm, why don’t I take you to the park and we can read one of your new books. How does that sound?”

Her grin widened and she stepped up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “That sounds perfect!”

They found a lovely, secluded area with a thick willow tree that shaded a cozy bench. He picked the area because of its seclusion and she didn’t mind. They wouldn’t be bothered with loud noises while they read. He sat on the far right of the bench while Belle lay on her back with her head resting in his lap. She read to him while he ran his fingers through her hair and it was so serene. After a few passages, she set the book down and looked up at him. “I’m really happy we did this, Daddy.”

“Good. All I want is your happiness, Belle.”

She sighed contentedly. “It’s so beautiful out here. It’s like it’s straight out of a story book.”

“You’re right. And it’s all the more beautiful for you being here.”

Belle blushed and tried not to grin. “You always say stuff like that.”

“Well, I have to! You’re the most beautiful girl in the world! It would be a crime not to!” He exclaimed, making her laugh and filling his heart with pure joy. “What are you laughing at? I’m serious.” He tried to scold but it just made her laugh harder. He couldn’t help but chuckle himself.

“What would you like to do now, my love?” He asked once her laughter died down.

They had already done so much and he spent a ton of money on her that she didn’t want to add to it. Plus, they spent almost the whole time on foot. She didn’t want to put too much strain on his leg.

“Mmm, we could go back to the cabin and relax? We could watch some T.V and maybe we can even resume that kissing from earlier.” She smirked coyly.

“Oh, that does sound tempting but is that really what you want?”

“Yeah, it is. I’ve had so much fun today but now I just want to be alone with you.”

He gave one last stroke to her shiny hair and almost couldn’t believe that this perfect angel was all his. But here she was, wanting to be with him. “Well, I can’t leave you wanting now can I?”

XXXX

“How long have you had this place?” She asked. They were watching Into the Woods and Belle was sprawled out on the fuzzy white rug while Wolfgang was on the couch, enjoying the view.

“A very long time. It’s been in the family for generations, but I had it remodeled some years back. I used to come here when I got bored with Storybrooke.”

He was so caught up in the way her skirt had teasingly ridden up that he didn’t realize he said too much.

“Your family? What are they like? You’ve never talked about them.”

He looked away from her. “Belle, this weekend is about us. I’d rather not talk about my family.”

“I just want to know you,” she said and crawled her way to him, placing her hands and chin on his good knee. “Please.”

He knew it was impossible but somehow her eyes got bluer when she looked up at him. His Belle looked like a pretty little kitten, so innocent and full of wonder. “I lost them, that’s all there really is to know.”

“Lost them? How?”

“Come here, princess.” He whispered and took her hand, coaxing her to sit on his lap. There was something different in his eyes, she could tell. It was sad and lonely, much like who he was before her. “You know you’re my everything, right?”

She burst out in a flattered but shy chuckle and nodded.

“Well, a very long time ago, when I was a boy, I had everything. I had a childhood every little boy could dream of and I got anything I ever wanted, all I had to do was ask. I had two parents, who loved me in their own ways. And then one day, I lost them. Just like that, everything I ever knew was gone. So for a very long time, I was sad, depressed, really. I still had it all, my family’s money and the estate, plus my own businesses. But it felt like I had nothing, I was just trying to get by.

“And then one day, a beautiful girl entered my life. She wore a white dress and a halo of flowers that complimented her incredibly blue eyes and she looked as though she were sent down from heaven by the gods themselves. And just like that, I was able to feel everything again. The first time you ever smiled at me, I could feel my heart starting up again. I went from having nothing to live for, to having you.” Once again, he took her hand but he placed it over his heart. “I wish I could make you feel just how much you make me feel. You are my heart, Belle, and without you, I would truly parish.”

She could have cried; she was so overwhelmed with emotions. Belle knew he must have been a very lonely man before she came along but she never imagined it was so serious. Belle also knew that she would never, nor has she ever, meant more to anyone else- not even her own flesh and blood. Instead of crying, she kissed him, hoping he would feel just how much he meant to her as well.

He moaned at feeling her tongue enter his mouth. It was a very good thing she stopped asking questions. Their weekend was supposed to be about fun, not about how his father killed his mother and then turned the gun on himself. She had left. For two whole weeks, his pill popping mother got away from his drunken, abusive father, leaving a young Wolfgang behind to take her place. And when she came back, his father was livid, going on about how she had no right to leave and if he couldn’t have her, no one can. Little Wolfgang was hiding in the closet, witnessing the tragedy.

Yeah, she really didn’t need to know about that right now. He promised his little girl a fun weekend and that’s what she was going to get. A certain part of him started to get excited at how quickly the kissing was becoming more heated so he pulled away.

“I have a surprise for you, my love.”

“A surprise? For what?” He’s already done so much for her, what more could he do?

The sadness from earlier was gone, replaced with anticipation and excitement. “Just trust me, yeah? I want you to go upstairs into our room and on the bed, you’ll see some boxes. Before you open them, I want you to take a nice, long bath in the master bathroom. I’ll be down here, preparing dinner and waiting for you.”

Belle raised an eyebrow and looked him intently in the eye. “Daddy, what are you doing?” She asked warily but excited all the same.

“You’ll see. Now, go on, do as I say, Sweetheart.”

XXXX

On the bed, lay two boxes, just like he said but she didn’t open them yet. Her Daddy said to bathe first so she headed inside the room’s adjoining bathroom. She didn’t get the chance to go in there earlier but it was just as luxurious as the room. She awed at the porcelain Jacuzzi bathtub and the large shower enclosed by glass doors. A huge mirror was lined on one of the walls right above dual sinks. The walls and floor consisted of beige granite tiles and with the golden lighting, it made her feel like a glamorous movie star. The bathroom had everything a girl could need for a bath. There was a gift box on the counter and when she opened it, she almost squealed in delight. An assortment of bath bombs was at her disposal. The one that caught her attention was a pink, rose scented one that had real rose petals in it.

It was the best bath she’d ever had. Well, excluding the ones her Daddy gave her. She was partially submerged in the pink water, playing with the rose petals and humming to herself, all the while wondering what his surprise was. After the bath, Belle wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and opened her boxes.

She was speechless. One had a light blue dress and the other had shimmery silver shoes with little bows at the end. The dress fit so perfectly. It had silver laced straps, a v-neckline, and was made of sparkled chiffon fabric that ended just above the knees. Belle spent a good minute just twirling and dancing around in the flowy dress. And she was a natural in heels from all the time she spent practicing in her mother’s old shoes. In high school, once prom season hit, she spent hours practicing in her room. But no one asked her and she was too poor to go, even if they did.

She applied some makeup, just a little mascara and lip gloss. She wasn’t entirely sure what this all meant but she was thrilled to find out.

He watched Belle descend the staircase like a princess with her signature bright, yet timid, smile. She was stunning, quite literally because words escaped him momentarily.

“What’s all this?” she gestured to her formal ensemble and the candle lit dining table, noticing he had changed too. He changed his navy dress shirt for a lighter blue one.

“You look magnificent.” He muttered.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” She said playfully.

He let out a soft chuckle as he reached for a strand of her hair. He loved the way her waves burned in the dim lighting. “I just wanted your first night here to be special. You once told me you’ve never been to a dance so I thought I would recreate a typical formal night out, which reminds me,” he led her to the dining table and right by her plate was a box of chocolates and a blue rose, “these are for you.”

“You really did all of this,” she said disbelievingly while he sat her down in her chair.

“Of course, Belle. It’s all for you.”

The food was amazing. He made seasoned chicken breast and salad as their main course and for dessert, they shared her Godiva chocolates. Belle carried the conversation for the most part, not that she minded. She loved to talk to her Daddy because he listened to what she had to say. He spent most of dinner gazing at her adoringly, thinking about how blessed he was to have this moment with her. She had just finished watering down her sugar-filled dessert when he stood up.

“Come on,” he held his hand out for her to take.

“What for?” She took his hand anyway.

“You and I are going to have our first dance.”

“Really?! But your leg-”

“Will be just fine, trust me.” He assured her.

The song they danced to was slow and purely instrumental. It was the type of song that could go on forever, playing in the background, and you would hardly notice. Her right hand was in his left while his other hand was on the small of her back and hers was on his shoulder. He twirled her around and admired the dress he knew would fit her seemingly. It shimmered in the light and flowed softly, like calm ocean waves. The most beautiful girl in the world was definitively the ultimate title for her. His limp hardly fazed him and Belle was quite surprised with how balanced he was. She laughed as she spun, full circle, three times and threw her arms around him.

The atmosphere changed just then, from playful to time-stopping as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and caught his natural fragrance- sandalwood, minty shampoo, and his own intoxicating chemicals. The moment was so intimate and loving. They just swayed side to side and held each other; Belle couldn’t even keep track of how many times the song repeated on the record player. The world didn’t exist, it hardly ever did when they were together, but she could live in this particular moment forever.

“This is the best first dance ever,” she said, grinning from ear to ear, “better than I ever dreamed of.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Still smiling, she softly placed her lips on his and was about to deepen it when she realized they had been dancing for a while and that couldn’t be good for his leg, especially considering how active he had been today. “We should go upstairs and kiss some more,” Belle suggested, and he enthusiastically agreed.

As much as she wanted to keep her dress on, she knew she couldn’t sleep in it and being in the dress while kissing could potentially get uncomfortable. She went into the bathroom to change for bed while he made his own preparations. First, he had to loosen up so he lost the jacket, tie, and cufflinks. A romantic environment was his next step so he lit a few apple cinnamon scented candles to add dim lighting. The last step was to wait and hope everything would go as planned.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed when she finally stepped out, slightly shy even though he’s seen her naked. This must have been the surprise she was talking about because he was very fucking surprised. He wanted to thank that store with all his heart as she stood in front of him in a satin rose pink bralette and matching shorts, if that’s what the skimpy fabric could be called. Her hair shined with the burning light of the candles and she looked like the epitome of all that was beautiful and pure. It was wrong, but hell, he wanted to throw her on the bed and defile her until she was singing for him.

“You’re perfect, my love.”

He ran his hands up her thighs and touched the silky fabric. She stood between his legs and let him admire her because she knew he’d love it. “I love the candles. The room smells amazing… It’s been such a beautiful day; I almost can’t believe it.”

“Well, you should definitely believe it. It’s all for you, my beautiful Belle. I’d do anything for you.”

Belle pet his hair and he closed his eyes at her affectionate touch. It was like a special power, being able to touch him and tame him. With her nails, she gently raked through his hair and his whole body felt the warm sensation. He purred deeply and took her hand.

“Lie down, little one,” he instructed and watched her crawl onto the bed.

He followed her, not even bothering to change into pajamas for what would come in a bit. Her hair was out of her face and had spread itself among the pillow. He held himself above her and leaned into her lips but stopped so that she could barely feel his breath. “I think I owe you a kiss,” he said softly. She could almost taste him and subconsciously licked her lips.

“You owe me many kisses,” she corrected.

“Oh, that’s right! I guess I’ll place my first kiss here.” He kissed her cheek. “Then here.” He kissed her chin. “Then here.” Her forehead. And he kept going until she was giggling and scolding him for teasing. Finally, he caved in and kissed her lips, slipping in his tongue the first chance he got. His body was pressed flush against her and Belle felt like she could be consumed in his warmth. It flowed from his body and into hers and she wondered if he felt like that too. Kissing quickly grew passionate until he moved onto her neck and she arched her back while she hummed in desire. The scent of her rose bath bomb radiated its way to his nose and he couldn’t get enough.

One of his hands cupped her breast and she gasped in shock. Her little bud started hardening through the silk fabric and he slipped his hand under, tweaking her nipple. Belle felt jolts of bliss pool in her abdomen. The excitement was overwhelming and she needed some friction. If Daddy would just move his hips a little she’d be fine. Just as she was considering moving her own hand down there, he pulled down the silk cup and wrapped his lips around her nipple. She moaned and her hips thrashed against him. She swore she thought she felt him grin. He nipped at it with his teeth, sucking and licking her to frustration.

“Sweetheart, as beautiful as this is, do you think we can take it off for a bit?”

She nodded and slipped it off. As soon as she was free, he worked on her other nipple until he moved his kisses downward. Her body relaxed a little and her gaze was fixed on the ceiling. He covered her in soft, warm kisses and Belle felt like she was being worshipped. When he reached his destination, he looked up.

“May I taste you, Belle?”

“Please,” she whimpered, needing to be relieved.

He tugged off her shorts and underwear and settled himself between her legs. He pressed light, teasing kisses to the inside of her thighs before nuzzling his face into her fine curls and licking along her pink folds. He needed her sated and wet for what he wanted. While Belle’s body quivered from his ministrations, he placed one hand on her lower abdomen and with his other he entered a finger. His eyes rolled back as she tensed around his finger and he couldn’t imagine what she would feel like around him.

Belle inhaled sharply, “Ah! W-what are you do- oh!” He put a second finger in, rubbing against her walls. It was so different, his fingers felt foreign but it didn’t feel bad. In fact, once she got over the initial shock, it actually felt quite good. She put her hands in his hair when he suckled on her clit. When he rubbed on a certain spot, she cried out and shunted her hips. He kept stroking that spot, over and over and over and it felt like it was building up to something cosmic. To keep her in place, he applied a light pressure with the hand that rested on her lower pelvis and that’s what did it for her. He sped up his fingers and the strokes of his tongue and kept the pressure.

The hands in his hair tugged. Her whole body tensed and she was trying to mutter words but couldn’t seem to form them as the sensations became too much. Then, she was blinded by her orgasm- not before a very vocal scream was torn from her throat. The waves of pleasure crashed through her until she finally went limp.

“How did that feel, Baby?” he asked, his voice was husky and low. He kissed his way back up to her body.

“That was… I felt… Oh my god.” She tried to catch  her breath.

He grinned at her blissful state and kissed her so she could taste herself. When he pulled away, she made a noise of longing.

“I want to make love to you, Belle.”

The simple declaration he always wanted to make finally left his lips in a soft whisper as he studied her.

Belle, still fogged in lust, looked up at the man who took care of her, gave her what she needed, and made her feel so wonderful. She loved him, adored him. The way she was looking at him… If he’d asked her to kill, she probably would have. He was her God, the only being in her life who meant anything. Daddy didn’t abandon her or shut her out, like everyone else did. He loved her unconditionally. For that, she would give him anything. She’s never had sex before but she knew she wanted it with him.

“Okay,” she smiled timidly and radiated youth.

He let out a breath of relief. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Daddy, I’m sure.” Her eyes sparkled with love and excitement. Her body still thrummed with joy.

She helped him unbutton his shirt, revealing his lightly tanned skin that contrasted with her pale skin. His body was thin but there was a surprising strength to him. His chest was smooth and hard and he released a shaky breath when her fingertips grazed over his nipples. “Does that feel good for you too?” He nodded and kissed her hard. She touched his nipples until they hardened and then moved her hands to undo his belt. She cupped his hard bulge and he groaned and bit her lip, before pulling his zipper down.

Once his pants and underwear were kicked off and they were both naked from head to toe, he resumed kissing her. Since it was her first time, he wanted to keep her mind as occupied as possible so that she wouldn’t focus on the pain. With her very recent orgasm, she was lubricated enough. He just hoped that would be enough for her. He pulled away eventually and her mind was so relaxed that she hardly noticed when he reached his hand between them.

She looked to find him guiding his erect penis to her folds when it, for some reason, barely registered that it was supposed to go _inside_ of her. She felt the tip barely graze her clit when she inhaled sharply. “Daddy, wait!”

“What? What’s wrong, Belle?”

Her face was contorted with worry and genuine concern. “It’s not going to fit, it’s too big!”

Honestly, his cock was the hardly impressive length of about six inches. His girth, on the other hand, could perhaps be a bit worrying. Especially since she was a virgin and she was so tiny, of course he might look like he wasn’t going to fit. “It will fit, Belle, but I won’t lie it might hurt a little. As long as you can relax, it won’t hurt for long. Can you do that for me, Princess? Can you relax?”

She exhaled deeply. Belle really wanted to do this for him and for her. Making love was a special moment for two people who love each other and she loved Daddy a lot. Tonight had been so perfect and making love for the first time would be the perfect memory to go with it. “Yeah, I can, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he smiled proudly, “but if at any time you want to stop, just say so, okay?”

Belle nodded and a part of him hoped he’d have enough self-control if she did say to stop. The last thing he wanted to do was harm this perfect creature. He reached between them again and brought the blunt tip right outside of her wet entrance. Her breathing was soft and slow as she tried to relax. Very gently and very slowly, he moved the tip inside. Belle’s eyes widened in pain and he wasn’t even halfway in when her legs were squirming as though she wanted to push him away but was too scared. “Ah!” she yelped. Her voice was rasped in pain.

She clenched tightly around him, borderline painfully so. “Belle! Baby you need to relax. Remember, once you relax, you’ll feel less pain. And I promise, the more relaxed you are, the better it will feel.”  Belle was breathing hard and he wasn’t even sure she was paying attention fully. He buried his head in her neck and whispered softly, “Relax, my love. Listen to my voice… Breathe, you have to take slow, deep breaths.”

Belle closed her eyes and focused on the way he kissed her neck, her breath becoming even as she loosened her body. He slowly inched in once more and it stung like hell, she felt like she was being stretched so much, she would break. When it felt like she could take no more, a sob escaped her.

Alarmed, he turned his attention to her and noticed tear tracks running down her temples. “Shh, it’s okay, my love.  I know it hurts, but that’s the worst of it, I promise. I’m already all the way in.” He kissed her and took his time using his tongue to distract her. Soon, her tears subsided along with the pain and he released her lips to gaze at her and to take in this moment.

He was tightly pressed against her soft, smooth body, such a difference to his rough, aged body. It was the contact he always craved.  Human touch. The warmth of another person’s naked body. For an unbelievably long time, he had been lonely and starved of love and affection. Now, here he was, with the love of his life in his arms, underneath him, while his cock was fully enveloped by her impossibly tight cunt. His eyes became glossy as he became overwhelmed. “God, I love you so much, Belle,” he said.

With the pain almost gone, she smiled and stared back at him. His hair fell around his face and acted like curtains, shielding them from everything that could ruin this precious moment. She studied everything from his angular nose and deep set, amber eyes, to the line right above the right side of his upper lip. She loved every single inch of him. “I love you too, Daddy.”

He gently rocked his hips against hers, and her whole body tightened at the remaining pain. Then he kissed her until she couldn’t focus on the pain. That helped because at some point, it stopped hurting altogether. In fact, it started to feel _good_. His slow, shallow thrusts carefully grew as he pulled more of himself out and thrusted back in. When he shifted his hips, changing the angle, she moaned for the first time since he entered her. Gradually, his thrusts became more confident as she adjusted to him.

He firmly believed her cunt had a mind of its own because every time he’d pull out, her hot, tight muscles would pull him back in, as though they needed him there. His right hand slid its way across the blankets and into her left hand and she clasped her fingers firmly around his. Any pain or discomfort was now nonexistent. Now, she was discovering the new sensation of him inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him and that made him go deeper. He moaned suddenly at the new angle and depth, allowing his movements to quicken.

“My Little Girl!” he breathed and his accent thickened beautifully. “Oh, Baby Girl, that’s so good!”

Belle was moaning more frequently and more audibly. With each thrust, her breasts brushed against his chest. Her face started to feel hot as pleasure built up and she wrapped her arms around him too, clinging to him and increasing the contact thus increasing the pleasure. He rolled his hips into hers, hitting many right spots and she cried out and arched her back into him. So he did it again and again.

“Do you think you can cum for me again, Baby?” he asked through clenched teeth, really hoping she did it soon because there was only so much his body could take, “can you cum like before?”

Her response was a quick nod and her hold on him tightening. Belle was sure she was already close. Her hips started to meet his and her vocal sounds of pleasure further increased in both frequency and volume. He must have changed the angle or something because her noises stopped and her mouth slackened.

“Ohh, Daddy!” she gasped, somewhere between a sigh and a moan. He felt her muscles tighten and clench and her head fell back as she came for the second time that night.

When he heard his little girl moan for him like that, a switch went off in his head. The same switch that awoke the monster that day in his shop when she first hugged him or when they first kissed and he placed her hand over his cock while he came. Because as soon as those two words left her mouth and her burning, slick walls tightened around him, he was lost. Perhaps because it had been well over a decade since he had last been inside someone, his mind decided to let his animalistic urges run free and relinquished all control of his body.

His hips snapped into hers furiously with little regard of how she might feel. He grunted and cursed with each harsh movement as he chased what was likely to be one of the biggest orgasms he’s ever had. Both of their bodies were lightly coated in sweat and he bent down and licked the salty taste on her neck, moaning as he did so. He was almost there; he could fucking feel it. He hammered away, mercilessly, and the human part of him in the back of his head worried he might bruise her. But he kept going anyway until his balls tensed and with one last primal grunt, he thrust hard and shot ribbons of his hot, worthless seed inside of her.

He stayed braced above her until he could think coherent thoughts. Her eyes had that glazed look over them when she orgasmed but he also noticed fresh tear marks. “Belle? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear! I don’t know what happened, I-“

“You didn’t hurt me, Daddy! I promise, I’m just so happy... This is the best day ever!”

She kissed him fervently until she had to pull away to breathe. He groaned when he pulled his softened cock out of her. Already, he missed being inside of his Baby Girl. In between her legs was a combination of his semen and her blood. Belle almost panicked at the sight of the blood but he assured her that it was normal. He sent her to the bathroom to clean up and once she was back in bed, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Belle, completely sated and exhausted from her long, tiring day, fell asleep quickly. Wolfgang, equally exhausted, stayed up just a little longer to watch her sleep. He reflected and relived every moment in his head. Tonight was better than he ever dreamed of, which he did many, many times before. In her sleep, she snuggled even tighter into him and he finally let himself succumb to his exhaustion with a small, contented smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! You know I love hearing from you (:


	7. The Cabin Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's and Gold's last night at the cabin so they make the most of it. Belle struggles with not wanting to leave. Gold makes a promise and formulates a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so TERRIBLY sorry for the lag!! I really wanted to have this update up before my birthday but, like everything else in my life, that didn't work out. To make up for that, I tried to incorporate some things people had prompted way back. Btw, thanks for all of you who commented asking for an update and keeping me motivated. You guys are awesome! And if it's any consolation, I felt so bad for making you guys wait this long that I decided to stay up late on a school night so that I could get this chapter to you on my favorite Holiday.. Happy Halloween, Witches!!!

Waking up next to her felt so right. Her breathing was labored and the sunlight crept through the curtains and set her hair on fire. She was naked, warm, and soft and snuggled next to him. He could watch her all day. She was his whole life and if she knew the things he would do for her, she’d probably fear him. But she would never know because he was going to keep her safe from the world and any sort of external dangers.

He watched her for a whole hour before she finally woke and stretched on the bed. She was pleasantly sore and she smiled at him when she noticed him watching.

“Good morning, little one,” he greeted, “How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful,” she replied dreamily.

She was underneath the cream colored sheets that felt so soft against her smooth legs. Despite their long night together, she felt very well-rested and light. Things were different between them now. It felt like they were even more bound to each other than before. Their love was stronger. It felt like nothing could tear them apart.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He brushed his hand over her cheek and smoothed her hair. “What would you like to do today?”

“Can we eat breakfast outside on the porch?” she asked eagerly.

“Whatever you want, my love.”

With a big grin, she kissed his cheek and sauntered off into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.

XXXX

He was in his study for a while. He told her to give him one hour while he handled a business emergency. Belle didn’t mind, she just didn’t know what to do... Well, she had an idea, actually.

Yesterday, when she went exploring the house by herself, she found the hot tub in the back of the cabin. It was clean and fully functional, as far as she could tell. Why he didn’t tell her, she hadn’t a clue. Perhaps he didn’t remember? He was a rich man, after all. Surely, it was hard to keep track of all of his things. She bought a bathing suit at the boutique, just in case, and she loved it. It was a strappy two-piece in light blue with black trimmings.

When he finally stepped out of the study to look for Belle, he couldn’t find her. His paranoid mind thought the worst and right when he was about to panic, he heard a whirring sound out in the back. He slid the glass doors open and was, once again, left stunned by Belle’s beauty.

“Belle? What are you doing out here?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a hot tub?”

Her hair was in a loose, low bun and there were strands framing her face. She was smiling bright at him and waiting for him to answer. Through the bubbling water, he could see her swimsuit and how particularly revealing it was.

“I, uh, I forgot. Sweetheart, where did you get that?”

“I had two bags from the shop, remember?” She reminded him smugly. “Do you want to join me?”

“Right now? In there?” he asked dumbly.

“Yeah, I’ve been swimming by myself. It’ll be fun! And it’s a good way to warm up in this cold.”

He hesitated. Hot tubs weren’t really his thing. Milah wanted this one way-back-when and he only agreed for the sake of avoiding an argument. Now, he was torn with the idea of having Belle’s wet, bikini clad body on his with something that reminded him of the ex-wife he no longer cared for.

As she leaned on the edge of the tub, he stepped closer. “Why don’t you come inside, instead? I’ll warm you up.”

She grinned at his smooth demeanor and decided that if he wasn’t going to get in, she’d still have her fun. Once he was close enough, she quickly emerged from the water and wrapped her arms around him. To distract him from the fact that she was soaking wet and ruining his completely dry suit, she kissed him. Her hands went into his hair and wet the ends to fully mess with him.

“You sure you won’t get in?” She asked when she pulled away.

The thought was so fucking tempting, especially with the way her warm, half-naked body was against his and the warm water seeped through his clothes and onto his skin. “Come inside, we’ll have some fun, I promise.”

XXXX

She was so beautiful in her swimsuit. So little was concealed and the straps revealed teasing strips of skin. He played with her, kissing her body and finding all of her sensitive spots. There was an area, in the dip of her hip bones, just above the band of her swimsuit that turned her giggles into a moan so he teased her there. Eventually, the temptation of seeing her without her swimsuit became more overwhelming than how she looked in it so he took it off.

He kept his promise of fun by using only his fingers. Belle never knew he could make her feel that good with just his fingers.

“Does that feel good, Baby Girl?” He whispered thickly in her ear. She loved his voice and how heavy his accent sounded. It turned her on more so that all she could do was moan and nod. He touched the same spot he discovered from last night repeatedly and she came easily on his fingers.

He was mesmerized as he watched the blissful look on her face. In her post orgasmic state, she told him she wanted to make love again. This time, she winced a little when he entered her because she wasn’t entirely used to him yet. But the discomfort went away quickly and it also turned into pleasure more quickly.

Wolfgang found it easier to take his time with her. There was less of an urgency to cum so he was able to give it to her slowly and sweetly. He showed her more, too, like the best way to meet his thrusts by moving her hips or the most effective way to wrap her legs around him for maximum penetration. Belle’s breathing grew heavy and she moaned beautifully, clutching onto his naked body for her sanity until she finally came. He let go immediately after and they lied in the afterglow of their lovemaking, with the orange hues of the afternoon sun lighting the both of them.

Belle’s head rested on his chest and her legs were intertwined with his. “Daddy, why can’t we just stay here forever?” She asked while listening to the soothing beat of his heart.

The question took him a bit by surprise. Living here, in the cabin, with no one but his little girl and no one around who was a threat to their happiness, sounded like a dream except it was totally possible. “Is that what you’d like, my love?”

She lifted her head and nodded happily. “Yes! Think about it, you and I both love the woods, no one knows us here, and we can be together like a normal couple! Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

It would be wonderful. He wanted his Belle to be happy and free to do whatever made her happy. He wanted her to have a life with him- one that didn’t involve being confined in a house. They could live out the rest of their days happily and freely together.

“Is that _really_ what you want?”

“Yes! Just you and me, together.”

He gently stroked her cheek and glided his fingertips into her hair. She leaned into the loving touch and kissed his wrist affectionately. “Okay.”

“Really?! We can stay here?”

“We don’t have to stay _here_. I own many properties, some more big and more beautiful than this place.”

Her eyes widened with possibility and wonder. A future just for them. They could do whatever they wanted, go wherever. She already had a home with him but they could start over and build a new one together at one of his other houses. “Okay, let’s do it! Let’s move as far from Storybrooke as possible! We won’t have to hide our love from the world and we can live happily ever after, like my fairy tales!”

“Happily ever after sounds like a perfect plan. But it’s gonna take a lot of time. I’d have to sell the pawn shop and there’s a ton of paperwork I have to get through.”

“Okay, how long could that take?”

Really, it shouldn’t take that long. If he wanted, he could probably have them re-located in a week and settle everything else from wherever they went. However, leaving now meant risking her being exposed to the world too quickly. He just wanted to enjoy the routine and dependency they had with each other now. Just for a little while longer. Then he’d give Belle every single house he owned if that’s what she wanted. “Six months, maybe a year?”

She was hoping it'd be sooner. But considering it was happily ever after, six months to a year would be worth the wait. “That’s okay, I don’t mind waiting. You promise, right?”

“Cross my heart. You and I will start a new life together as soon as all of the arrangements are made. I’ll give you everything, I swear.”

“I just want you,” she smiled and kissed him in gratitude.

She did have him. Wrapped around her little fingers. Belle had no idea of the magnitude in which she had him. If Belle wanted to kill him, all she had to do was leave or say she didn’t love him anymore, and just like that, his heart would be dust on the floor. If she wanted him to kill for her, all she had to do was give the order and he’d strangle, stab, or shoot any living being she asked him to. Sometimes, he imagined ripping his heart out of his chest and offering it to her on a silver platter. But even his heart and all of his possessions still didn’t feel like enough. She was worthy of more than anything he could ever give her.

“Tell me a story?” She requested.

“Pick a book.”

All of her books were downstairs and she didn’t feel like going down to get them. “Make one up,” she mumbled and nuzzled her face into his neck.

“If I must,” he sighed, then paused. “Once upon a time, there was a princess named Belle, and she was the most beautiful in all the lands and all the realms.”

He felt her grin against his skin as she wondered where the story was headed.

“And there was a beast- a lonely, heartless beast- who was called upon by the princess to help save her kingdom because the beast also happened to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. Her kingdom was in danger of being attacked by vicious ogres and she needed the help of…” He hesitated to come up with a name for this beast when he saw Belle’s teddy bear and it clicked, “Rumplestitskin.”

She giggled, “Rumplestiltskin?!”

“Yes, it’s the modern tale. Do you want to hear it, or not?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. When Rumplestiltskin arrived at the castle, everyone cringed at the sight of the beast, except for the princess. And when he offered her kingdom a deal, his price was her.”

“Did she accept his deal?”

 “Yes, much to the dislike of her father and fiancé.”

Belle gasped and sat up. “She was going to get married?!”

He sat up with her and explained, “Yes, but it was an arranged marriage, set up by her father to help protect the kingdom.”

“So did she love him?”

It was adorable, the way she worried for these made up characters. With his thumb, he stroked the little worry lines on her furrowed brow. “The knight whom she was engaged to marry, was an arrogant, sometimes cruel, man. The Princess was far too smart and kind to love someone as superficial as he. And she told the beast-“

“Man,” she interrupted.

“What?”

“Rumplestiltskin was a man once, an ordinary man. Until one day, he was cursed with dark magic and it turned him into a beast with glittery gold skin.”

He raised an eyebrow at her addition to the story. “Glittery gold skin?”

“Yes! And he wears leather pants and has long, curly hair!”

“I thought this was my story, little one.”

“I’m just making it better,” she said with a cheeky grin. “What happens next?”

He was making it up as he went but this would be their last night in the cabin. He wanted to get this need for outdoor adventures out of her system so that they could go home without her feeling so confined. “I’ll tell you more later. Why don’t we go for a walk? I want to show you something.”

Belle excitedly agreed and put on her blue shorts and a loose, white tank top. Their mysterious destination was only a few minutes’ walk from the cabin. They entered a clearing and there was a huge tree right next to a beautiful stream. It was so magnificent and surreal; she was speechless for a moment.

“This is amazing! I- How-“

“I used to come here as a boy,” he explained, surprising her. He hardly ever talked about his past. Last night she had practically begged him to talk about his family. And he wasn’t exactly detailed. “I traveled a lot because of my father’s business. We once spent a whole summer here and my parents fought so much that I would have to leave. When I discovered this spot, it became my sanctuary.”

“Did you at least have someone to play with? Someone to help get you through it?”

He shook his head, “I was an only child, with no friends or relatives. But I liked the solitude. It was comforting then.”

There was a moment of silence as they both processed his experience. Belle knew exactly what that was like. Her whole life, she never had a real friend or family. “I would have played with you,” she said.

He chuckled breathily and she poked him in the shoulder. “Seriously! We would have played in this stream. And we would have carved our initials into this tree, like in the movies, and maybe even shared our first kiss. We could have played hide and seek in the cabin! There’s so many rooms, it would have been fun.”

“You’re amazing, Belle,” he stated while looking reverently into her magnificent blue eyes, “My life would have been a whole lot different if I had you back then.”

“Mine too.”

He kissed her so sweetly that her mind stopped thinking and all she could feel was a fluttering in her tummy. “There’s our first kiss under this tree,” he said with a grin. She laughed and kissed him again.

They walked and talked for a while until it started to get dark. He was starting dinner, a simple pasta with alfredo sauce, chicken, and broccoli when he noticed Belle sitting at the counter staring intently. “Would you like to help?” he offered.

Belle smiled excitedly and got off the stool. “Really?”

“Yeah, haven’t you cooked before?”

“Oh, I used to cook all the time when I lived with my father but it always came in a box with instructions. I’ve never cooked with fresh ingredients.”

“Well, I’ll show you.”

Belle was a natural. She had such a delicate touch and a great sense of measurement and timing. She finished the sauce and broccoli and was just waiting for the pasta to boil when he spoke. “You’re very good at this, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks! I’ve always been more of a baker though. Back home, I used to bake whenever my father had his friends over for poker night. He liked to keep me busy with house work and I loved to bake so it was fun. I would bake cookies, cupcakes, and brownies. Sometimes, he'd even let me have the leftovers.”

“Wait, you didn’t get to eat any?”

“Well, his friends usually ate them all. Or he'd save what was left for his breakfast. He said the sweets would spoil me and make me fat. But there were a couple of days where he'd leave a few for me. One night, he had more friends over than usual so he had me bake a cake and all of his friends loved it! My dad gave me five dollars for my hard work and it was-“

She made a wide hand gesture and was interrupted by her cup of water crashing to the floor. She gasped as she watched the broken glass spread all over.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy!” She cried, “I didn’t mean to! Please don’t be mad!”

He could see tears forming and the genuine horror on her face, as if breaking a glass were a crime. Belle immediately got on her knees to pick up the broken shards of glass. “Belle, it’s okay! It was just an accident!”

“No! It’s not okay! I ruined everything! I always ruin everything!”

She started to sob and he wondered what the hell Moe had done to her. A simple accident triggered such a drastic reaction. Then again, this was the same man who beat her for burning dinner and for talking back to him. He got on his knees so he could be leveled with her and she was already forming a pile of broken glass.

“Belle, stop that, you’ll cut yourself.” She was too caught up in her haste that she wasn’t paying attention so he gently grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. “Hey, it was just an accident. These things happen.”

She sniffled and a huge teardrop fell down her face. “You-you're not mad?”

“No, not at all. It was just a cup.”

“I- I thought you'd be mad.. He always got so mad when I broke things.”

“I would never be mad at you for an accident. And you don’t ruin everything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

She wiped her eyes and took slow breaths. She was safe with him. She would always be safe with him because he loved her. More than anything, like he always said.

“Now, dinner is almost ready. Why don’t you get cleaned up and I’ll take care of this?”

“Are you sure? It’s my mess, I can clean it up.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Go on, my love. Come down when you’re ready.”

Belle went upstairs feeling so grateful for her Daddy. Before him, she had hardly known kindness and love. But now, she had more than she ever dreamed of. She had someone to love her and whom she loved in return. And he was never mean to her, except for that one time but he’s more than made up for it.

As soon as Belle went up the stairs and he had cleaned up the mess, he sent a quick text. Moe French would be taken care of, finally…

XXXX

After dinner, they watched the stars and Belle never wanted to leave. The night sky was so beautiful and it reminded her of just how much the world had to offer. When they left Storybrooke, they could do anything and see anything.

“What are you thinking about, Princess?” he asked when he noticed her dreamy stare.

“I’m thinking about how amazing this weekend has been. I’ve never been this happy.”

Her happiness was his priority. As long as she was happy, he would be happy as well because that would make her want to stay with him. So to hear her say she has never been this happy was the best thing he could possibly hear.

“Then I have succeeded. Like I’ve said before, I only want your happiness.”

“No one has ever cared enough to want that before.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice but, for the most part, it was filled with surprise.

She’s so pure and so innocent that he sometimes forgets the dark past she came from. Belle was a miracle. She, unlike himself, managed to retain her sense of optimism in the world after all of the pain she suffered.

“You’re all I’ve ever cared about, Belle. I’d do anything to make you happy. _Anything._ You know that, right?”

She didn’t know the context of _anything._ She thought he was saying that to be sweet and she knew he would do anything… But not what he was planning to do.

“Yeah,” she replied sincerely, feeling so elated and completely loved, like she’s never felt before.

“Good.” It was getting late and they had to be up early so that they could make it back to Storybrooke before dawn. “We should get to bed if we want to be well-rested for tomorrow.”

She nodded and they got up. He had just grabbed his cane when Belle blushed and hesitantly asked, “Can- can we do it again?”

Rest be damned. He would simply load up on coffee in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, I had so many plans for this chapter but, for the life of me, I couldn't get them to work. They just didn't feel right so I'm sorry if this chapter didn't live up to its potential. I promise, I have a shit ton ideas for upcoming chapters but please feel free to shoot me more here or on my Tumblr. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who was upset with that damn GoldenQueen kiss in last night's episode.. Can our babies just be happy already??
> 
> (Oh! And little editing was done since I wanted to update as soon as possible and I no longer have a beta so please excuse any mistakes!)


	8. Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe's punishment begins and Gold is forced to tell Belle his most shameful secret. (I suck at summaries, leave me alone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update took forever... Sorry! But there's some smut and light angst... I hope you enjoy!

It was early in the morning and he was too focused to be tired. His sweet little girl was at home, sleeping on his bed because she fell asleep there and they had a long night coming home from the cabin. Dove was already waiting at the flower shop when he arrived. His plan was to ruin Moe. It wouldn’t be enough to kill him. He wanted Belle’s father to suffer until he was nothing. Belle was perfect in every way, no thanks to him, but she was obviously traumatized with how poorly he had treated her. He was doing this for her.

“Mr. Gold, you can’t do this!” The poor excuse of a human being yelled as the intimidating Dove started the van. “Please, there’s a grand worth of roses in the back!”

“Actually, I can do this. You defaulted on your loan. You used the van as collateral. Therefore, it’s mine along with its contents,” he answered smoothly.

“I’ll get you your money! I’ve been so distraught because my Belle is still missing-“

“Don’t use her as an excuse,” his voice was cold, almost a snarl, “She’s been gone for months now. If she had wanted to come home, she would have already. And you won’t have my money because you’re a broke, sad drunk. Take the van, Dove.”

His faithful assistant drove off, leaving Moe in disbelief.

“I’m coming for the shop next,” Gold warned.

Moe had no clue what he did to deserve this. “Why are you doing this, Gold?”

Wolfgang smiled, chilling Moe to his core, “Because I can.”

And with that, he walked away happily. He was just getting started.

XXXX

She was still asleep when he returned home. Although, there was an empty bowl and spoon on the nightstand, indicating that at some point, she got herself something to eat. Dove was taking care of the shop and other business affairs while he planned to catch up on the sleep he missed. He had just taken off his jacket when Belle woke up.

“You’re back!” she cheered. “Why so early?”

 “I decided to spend my day with you.” He explained simply.

She flashed him a wide smile when the bouquet of blood red roses he laid at the foot of the bed caught her attention. “Are those for me?”

“Of course, they’re certainly not for me.”

She chuckled and smelled the wonderful fragrance the rose emitted. She was brought back to those days in her father’s shop when she would dream that someday, someone would bring her roses. She was never allowed to take a rose. They were too expensive. “Where did you get these?” Belle asked curiously.

“An old woman was selling them on the side of the road.”

“Well, they’re beautiful. I love them.” She kissed his cheek before continuing to marvel at the roses. Belle started to think of her father more. She knew he didn’t care that she was gone but did he at least miss her? Who was cooking and cleaning for him? Her hatred for him was strong but, before her Daddy came along, he was all she had left in the world.

His tie was off and his shirt was unbuttoned when he saw a hint of sadness.

“What’s wrong? Is it the roses? I thought you loved them, I can get you more.”

“The roses are perfect!” She quickly defended. “I was just thinking… Do you know how my father’s doing?”

“No, why would you want to know that?”

She hesitated before answering because his feelings towards her father were not pleasant ones. “I was just wondering if he’s doing okay… Is he more miserable without me or is he glad that I’m gone?”

“I don’t know, Belle, I don’t check up on him. I have better things to do.”

“I know,” she conceded and hung her head slightly. There was an awkward silence and she regretted having brought it up, at all.

But it was Wolfgang who felt terrible for lying to her. She just wanted to know some news about the man who raised her and his response was so cold. He figured he may as well throw her a bone. “Look, the last I heard, he was trying to find someone who was looking to rent a room. There was an ad in the local paper. That was a while ago, though.”

“Probably my room,” she mused with a small, self-deprecating smile.

“Do you miss him?” he questioned sincerely, wanting to know if Belle would ever dare go back to Moe because then he’d have to skip all the theatrics and just eliminate Moe entirely.

“Not at all,” she confessed, “he was mean to me and he’d rather me be dead… I miss my Mum sometimes, though.”

He worked very hard not to let out a loud breath of relief. He had to show at least some civility when it came to a conversation about her father. But she didn’t talk much about her mother. “What was your mother like?”

“I don’t remember much, I was so young when she died. I just know that she was… _sad_ a lot. But there were times when she’d bathe me and sing to me. I loved when she read to me. I don’t have too many memories of her except for those and when she died. But I miss the moments we shared, you know?”

“Yes, of course. It’s natural to miss those moments, especially since they meant so much to you.”

She nodded and finally placed the roses on the nightstand and made room for him on the bed. It felt like the most natural thing when she snuggled into him and put her hands in his soft, silky hair. _He_ was now all she had in the world. Her father was dead to her. Her mother was actually dead. Everyone she ever loved was gone. And that was okay. She was beyond happy with him.

“I love you,” she stated softly while raking her fingertips through his hair.

He made a noise of contentment in the back of his throat and smiled. “I love you too, Sweetheart.”

Every _I love you_ he received from Belle was a shot of happiness to the heart. He fell asleep to Belle’s gentle touch and soft humming. She succumbed to sleep as well, feeling grateful for the life she has with him.

XXXX

He woke up from the best nap he ever had. And his sleeping beauty made it even better. Belle had rolled over onto her stomach in her sleep, like she always did. Her mauve nightdress was open back, revealing the soft skin of her back and the sharp bones of her shoulder blades. He could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, a reminder that she was real. All those nights he spent thinking and dreaming of her seemed so far away now that he actually had her.

He really could just kill Moe, for all he did to her. He could rid the world of that bastard and never have to deal with him again… But if Belle found out, she would never forgive him. She may have hated her father but he knew she wouldn’t want him dead. Belle was too sweet that way. However, he could make it look like an accident… Moe was a drunk, after all. He could just trip and fall.

Right now, Belle was too tempting. He was half hard just thinking about her and he wondered if that would go away the more they had sex… Probably not but it’d be nice to not get hard all the time by simply thinking about her because he did that a lot.

He moved slowly, tracing his finger along the column of her spine. And then he pressed light kisses up until he met her neck. The floral scent of her hair wafted its way to his nose and made him almost fully erect. Belle started to wake up when he placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck. A smile crept on her lips, making him smile.

“Wake up, my angel,” he whispered playfully into her ear while dragging the hem of her gown up her thighs so that it rested on her hips.

“Mmmm, what time is it?” Her voice was raspy from sleep.

“It’s a little after noon.”

Belle giggled when he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. A hand was caressing her thigh and the heat of his body sent a warm, tingling feeling everywhere.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

His fingers were making their way to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and she could already feel her body awaken to his touch. “No, don’t please,” she sighed.

He didn’t stop. Instead, he snuck his hand between her body and the bed and cupped between her legs so he could feel how damp she was already. Belle moaned at his touch and so did he. “Good girl.”

Her hips grinded into his touch and with the movement, she gasped at the feel of his erection. Then, she wanted nothing more than to have sex with him. “Can we?”

He’s the one who initiated this whole thing, so he wasn’t about to say no. “Of course,” he replied softly.

Belle moved to lie on her back but he put more of his weight on her to pin her down. “What-“

“Let’s try like this,” he suggested.

She trusted him with all her heart, especially when it came to things like sex. But how did sex work if she wasn’t facing him? “How?”

“You’ll see, my love. Trust me.”

She remained compliant after that. He grabbed a small throw pillow on the bed and placed it under her hips to elevate them. After he gently tugged her underwear off, he teased her more with soft touches and kisses.

This would be their first time making love in his bed, in his home. Obviously, sex wasn’t entirely new to them but he still wanted this to be special for her. His pants came off and he brushed his erection against her soft, pink slit.

He gently pushed his cock in until he was fully enclosed in her. A small moan from his little girl was heard when he was all the way in. At this point in their sexual relationship, she didn't have to worry about pain anymore. All she felt was wonderful pleasure.

And this pleasure was the same but _different_. Perhaps it was because she couldn’t see him but she swore she felt _more_ of him. Belle closed her eyes to focus on the sensations she was feeling. One of her favorite parts of sex was how close she felt to him when she looked at him. But this was pretty good too. Wolfgang was being as gentle as he could but he was fighting not to lose control.

His little Belle was moaning and breathing hard underneath him, her hands gripped the sheets. To add to her pleasure, he slipped a hand into the v-line of her gown and fondled her breasts. In response, she arched her back and inhaled sharply.

He unknowingly thrust harder because it felt so good. For being as inexperienced as she was, it sure as hell felt like Belle knew what she was doing. But she was doing what came natural to her. Her body reacted to his and she always listened, never tried to fight it. They were meant for each other so she knew to trust her physical instincts.

With his harsh movements, the pillow underneath her pelvis was increasing the stimulation. This was exactly what she wanted to feel. The tension mounting up so high that the release would be great.

And it was. Oh god, yes, it was.

Belle's hips instinctively bucked back against him. It felt so amazing that Wolfgang had to hold on to the headboard and clench his jaw while his thrusts got faster and sharper. Suddenly, Belle was crying out as her orgasm rippled through her body. Her Daddy grunted and cursed until he, too, was consumed by an orgasm.

“Baby, you’re wonderful,” he sighed before rolling off of her.

She giggled and rolled over so that she was cuddling with him. “So are you, Daddy. That was fun!”

With a smile, he finally kissed her on the lips. She happily kissed him back until they stopped for air.

“Can I hear more about Rumplestiltskin and Princess Belle?” she asked excitedly.

He had almost forgotten about the story, he was so wrapped up in orgasmic bliss. But he remembered and obliged once he caught his.

“The beautiful Princess Belle agreed to go with the beast in exchange for the safety of her kingdom. When they arrived at his castle, he informed her of her duties as the caretaker to his estate. She would cook, clean, launder his clothes, serve him his tea, and skin the pelts of the children he hunted.”

“He what?!”

He grinned at her horrified expression. “That was a quip, my love.”

“Oh… Good. He’s far too nice to hunt children.”

“He’s not _nice._ He’s the darkest wizard of all! Even the bravest of men fear to mention him by name!”

Belle wasn’t having it. “Mmm, no, he’s nice. Deep down, he has a soft heart.”

“Well, then, why does he lock her in a dungeon?” he shot back.

“He locks her in a dungeon?! Why?”

“She’s the help.”

“Well, he's rude! Just because she’s his maid doesn’t mean she’s not a human being.”

“He's the dark one. He doesn’t care.”

“Yes, he does. He’s just putting on a façade because he _wants_ her to fear him. She’s the only one who doesn’t show him fear. He’s so used to people fearing him that he doesn’t know how to handle compassion.”

He spent a short moment staring at her, amazed that she was always striving to find or create good in someone. “Maybe you're right.”

“I know I’m right,” she stated with a smile and kissed him again.

Belle knew it was just a story. But it was their story and she couldn’t stand the idea of Rumple being mean and evil. Rumple was a good man.

XXXX

Her body was warm and relaxed because of the bath she had just taken. Belle was looking at herself in the mirror, adoring her new soft, pink satin nightgown. Wolfgang was changing his shirt because Belle _accidentally_ splashed him. At least, that’s what she claimed.

There was something different about her. She could feel it. Sex was a regular thing for them now. It was well over a month since they first made love and ever since then, the sexual aspect of their relationship was stronger.

As she was studying her body in the mirror, she realized she hadn’t had her period since they got back from the cabin… And they hadn’t used condoms, like they encouraged in health class. Belle never questioned that part of sex. She just assumed Daddy knew what he was doing…

Could she be pregnant?

Her heart raced at the thought. They had never discussed having a family before. Quite frankly, he was all the family she needed right now. But Belle surprisingly found herself excited at the thought. Having a baby would be awesome! That way, she wouldn’t be so lonely while Daddy was working. And she could love this baby the way nobody had loved her growing up.

Belle decided to tell him a little later that night. He had finished brushing her hair and they were getting ready for bed. He was sitting up in bed while checking his email on his phone and Belle was at the foot of his bed, waiting for him to put his phone down.

He wasn’t paying attention to her though and she was getting restless. “Daddy?”

“Yes, my love.” He answered distractedly because he was still on his phone.

She crawled up the bed and perched herself right next to him. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

It must have been a really important email or something because he still hadn’t looked up at her.

She was nervous and excited but she had to say it now or else she'd chicken out. “I think I’m pregnant,” she announced.

His phone fell onto his lap mid-scroll, his blood went cold, and his heart dropped down to his balls. It was impossible. He knew that.. But Belle didn’t. And he didn’t want to have this conversation so soon. Especially not when she actually looked excited at the thought.

“Why do you think that?” he asked carefully.

She shrugged. “I haven’t had my period in over a month. What else could it be?”

He didn’t know but certainly not a pregnancy. “Do you, um… Do you _want_ a baby?”

She smiled timidly. “I don’t know… I haven’t really thought about it. I kind of thought it would just be me and you. But a baby would be cool too. I could have someone to keep me company while you’re gone and you'd make a wonderful father.”

He put on a small smile for her and tried to keep the threatening sadness out of his voice. “You'd make a wonderful mother.”

“Can you get a test from the store after work tomorrow?”

It was unnecessary. He already knew the results. This moment would probably be the most prudent time to tell her about his condition. However, she was looking down at her very flat stomach and placed her hands on it, obviously trying to picture what she'd look like if she was actually pregnant, and he didn’t have the heart to tell her. Not now.

“Yeah, I’ll get one.”

The wide grin on her face should have brought him happiness but it was hard when it was the result of the false hope he was giving her.

“This is so exciting!” she cheered and kissed him.

It took him by surprise and it was a good second before he realized he should kiss her back and act just as excited. So he did. He kissed her hard, rolled her over, and kissed her harder.

The sex that followed was enjoyable for Belle. It was enjoyable for him too but his mind was preoccupied. With every thrust, he _hoped_ that, for once, life would do him this favor so that this would be the time his sperm could cooperate and give Belle a baby. He was so preoccupied that he managed to make Belle cum twice before he finally let go.

She fell asleep shortly thereafter, excited for tomorrow night so that she could get the results. Wolfgang hardly slept at all. The odds of Belle getting pregnant were almost nonexistent. It’s why Milah left and if Belle learned that he was cursed, she may try to leave too and he couldn’t lose her. There was no point in buying a pregnancy test. There was no point in trying to build a future with him that included children. He was useless and Belle would know that soon enough.

XXXX

He was gone by the time Belle woke up, which she thought was strange. He always kissed her goodbye before leaving. It must be because he's excited to get home and give her the test.

In reality, he was terrified of confronting her. She was going to find out sooner or later so it'd be best to confess now before this got out of hand. His anxiety levels hadn’t been this high for a long time. He couldn’t sleep and he couldn’t eat. His ultimate fear was losing Belle.

When he first met her, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He saw her everywhere, especially in his dreams. She hardly ever saw him but he would lurk around in alleyways just to catch a glimpse of her walking home from school. Then there were those nights he'd watch her from across the street of her house. Some nights, she'd leave her bedroom curtains open while she studied or read. Those were his favorite nights. For two years, Belle was all he thought about. She was his obsession and now that they were finally together and happy, he didn’t want to ruin it.

He didn’t buy the pregnancy test. It was well after dinner but he didn’t worry about Belle. She could manage dinner on her own. He was dreading the conversation that awaited him but it had to happen.

She wasn’t in his room, which was where she'd usually be at this time of night so he checked her room. She was sitting anxiously on her bed when he came in.

“Sorry I’m late, Sweetheart. I got caught up in my work and I didn’t get the test.”

He waited for a reaction. “It’s okay,” she said softly but her voice was shakey, “I- I’m not pregnant.”

She looked up at him with watery eyes, looking both disappointed and ashamed. “How do you know?”

“I started bleeding this afternoon. I was just late.” Belle started sniffling and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her knit cardigan.

A sense of relief washed over him because she wouldn’t be mad about him not getting the test but it was quickly replaced with more guilt for making her cry.

He sat next to her and hugged her. “Belle, it’s okay.”

“You were so excited and so was I! I didn’t want to disappoint you!”

“You could never disappoint me, my love. This isn’t your fault,” he attempted to ease her distress.

“I know it’s not technically my fault… But it feels like it.”

This was his window. It’s now or never. “Belle, it’s my fault.”

She paused in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I- I can’t have kids. I have a condition that prevents me from impregnating you… That’s why my marriage fell apart. My ex-wife wanted a child and I couldn’t give her one.”

When she shifted on the bed, he thought this was it. She'd be heartbroken and want nothing to do with him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, more out of concern than anger.

“I was afraid I'd lose you. Especially because there’s no future with me. And when you told me you thought you were pregnant, you looked so happy, I didn’t want to ruin it. I’m sorry, Belle. I should have told you sooner.”

Her Daddy was so full of regret. It obviously wasn’t his fault either. “Daddy, it’s okay,” she said assuredly, “I don’t blame you but you should have just told me. My future is with you, baby or no baby. I was happy because I thought you were happy. But I wouldn’t stop loving you because of something you can’t control.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, I’m not mad. But I don’t want secrets between us either, okay?”

Wolfgang couldn’t believe this. He thought Belle would be crushed at the news. “Okay… No more secrets,” he promised.

“Would you want a baby?”

There was a pause as he considered his answer. “Like you, I hadn’t really thought about it. You’re all I need.”

“Did you want one when you were married?”

“It’s hard to say. I’ve never pictured myself as a father so I never really considered kids.”

A baby with Milah would have been a recipe for dysfunction. But a baby with Belle… He wouldn’t mind. If it were possible, he probably would have impregnated her intentionally so that they’d have something to keep them together. She'd be less likely to leave him with a child and he was sure he'd love anything that was a product of their love.

“I know you'd make a good father. You’ve taken good care of me so far.” She smiled and took his hand. “You know, we don’t need a child to have a future. There are plenty of people who live fulfilled lives without children. And we have so many years to decide what we want. Right now, I just want to be with you.”

Belle was too precious. Milah had flipped when she found out she wouldn’t get pregnant through him but Belle accepted him. He pulled her in the tightest hug and told her how much he loved her.

She reciprocated the hug and proclamation of love. Sure, she had been a little disappointed that she wasn’t going to have a baby, especially since she spent half her morning talking to a baby she was sure was inside her tummy. She was also excited at the thought of having company, or having someone to occupy her because sometimes Daddy worked too much and she got lonely.

But she was only eighteen. And babies were a huge responsibility she probably wasn’t ready for… Who knows? Maybe things would change later and some scientific breakthrough would allow them to conceive. There was also adoption. Maybe they could just have a bunch of puppies!

Belle didn’t _need_ a baby. Her Daddy was enough. He was her family and they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this chapter!!! It's almost 3 a.m. so I hope you know how much I love you guys lol. Also, feel free to give me ideas!!


	9. I'm Gonna Have My Way With You (Daddy's Little Monster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is going through a phase. Gold gets in trouble by Belle when he lets his work get in the way of her needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you lovelies, I have a shit ton going on in my life but I wanted to update this for you! Also, Sweet Things has been nominated for an Espenson Award in the Smut- Best Kink category!! It's fucking crazy!! It'd be really awesome if y'all could vote for it on Tumblr!! Enjoy the extra smut, guys!!

There was something wrong with Belle. Well, not _wrong_ … Just _different._ There’s no other way to put it except that she was borderline hypersexual. She wanted it all the time.

Now, given that Wolfgang had spent two years fantasizing and lusting after his little girl, he wasn’t ungrateful. But Belle was almost insatiable. He was a middle-aged man and even though his cock may as well belong to an excited teenager wherever Belle was concerned, even he had a refractory period.

Sex was a regular thing for them. They would do it once a day, sometimes once every other day. Lately, however, it was about three times a day, at least. Her hormones skyrocketed for no reason.

The only time he could get some rest was at work. He left extra early this morning, before she could wake up so that he could regain some energy. Belle was his entire world. But his body needed a little break.

Today was no different when it came to Belle’s needs. She was a bit… _confused_ when her Daddy was nowhere to be seen on Thursday morning. But he worked hard all the time so she assumed he wanted an early start.

On the bright side, he always got home at five.

She had spent her day cleaning the kitchen and waiting for him, knowing he usually came home around this time.

As soon as he walked through the door and hung his coat on the rack, Belle attacked him with a hug. “I missed you!”

He was about to respond but her lips were on his before he could. The kiss was eager and excited, making up for any kisses they should have shared in the morning. Her little body was clinging tightly to him with no intention of letting go, so he let his cane fall and returned her embrace.

“I missed you too, my love,” he managed to whisper on her lips.

She giggled and resumed kissing him. Then she was leading him to the couch, the nearest soft surface.

“Belle, what-“ he felt the edge of the couch cushion on the back of his calves and Belle lightly pushed him to make him sit. She straddled him quickly and he pretty much stopped thinking once she was kissing the life out of him.

His body reacted accordingly and he was already hard for her. “We should go upstairs,” he suggested.

That wasn’t an option for Belle. She needed him now or she would burst. “No, right here! We've never done it right here or like this, with me on top. Can I?”

It would have been physically impossible for him to say no at this point and this was a frequent fantasy of his whenever they would sit down and watch a movie. “Okay.”

Her excited grin was reward enough but she was a gift that kept giving. He meant to tease her when he slid his hand under her skirt but the joke was on him when he felt she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She was so fucking wet, he couldn’t stop touching her.

At his touch, she moaned in relief. This need for him felt so urgent, like she hadn’t been touched in ages. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since her last orgasm but it may as well have been.

She started kissing him frantically and, in the process, loosened his tie and undid a couple of buttons on his shirt. Already, she liked the feeling of being on top. The sense of control she had over him only made her want him more, which she didn’t think possible.

He took her shirt off but he left her black lace bralette on. It looked pretty and complemented her burgundy skirt and signature black thigh highs. He kissed her neck and chest, wanting to take his time in admiring her body. Belle let him kiss her and run his hands over her body, but only for a moment. Then she was unbuckling his belt and getting his pants down. He was fully hard and ready for her and she couldn’t wait to get it inside of her.

Biting her lip with a lustful grin, she took him in hand and stroked him a few times before lining him up with her. Belle sank down easily, she was so wet. The second he was inside her, he knew he was in trouble. Ever since this hypersexual Belle revealed herself, his main concern was not having the energy to keep up with her needs. Sometimes, he worried about taking too long to finish. Today, however, that would not be a problem.

Belle was so _hot_ , as if her sexual frustration had caused a fire in her, and it felt so damn out of this world, he now worried about not lasting long enough.

“Oh my god, Belle,” he breathed heavily and threw his head back.

Yes, she definitely liked being on top. It was so worth the wait because she knew this orgasm was going to be big. She could feel it in her bones.

Once she started to slowly move her hips, it got harder for him to contain himself. He had half a mind to overpower her and lie her down so he could fuck her hard until he came. This was her moment, though. She asked for this.

The more she got used to the motions, the more fun it became. She went a little faster, experimentally rolling her hips.

“Is that good?” she panted.

“God, yes!” he assured through a clenched jaw. “Amazing, keep going.”

She did. Harder. Not even the tight grip he had on her hips could save him. It didn’t help that one of her hands was gripping his hair the way he liked.

Belle didn’t really know what she was doing, only that it felt wonderful. She rode his cock faster and each roll of her hips had her closer to climax.

Wolfgang nearly lost himself when she picked up the speed and moaned freely. But Belle was the one trying to lose herself. He watched in awe as her face was scrunched in pleasure and she fucked him with abandon. She was using his body like a sex toy and he couldn’t be happier.

“Belle!” he gasped, desperately trying to control himself. “Baby, I’m gonna cum!”

“No!” she whined breathlessly. She was right on the precipice, if he could just wait for her. “Not yet! Daddy, please!”

“Fuck!” It was too late. He had tried to contain himself for her sake but he was gone, his hips spasming up into his little girl, groaning and shooting his cum into her.

All was good, though. Watching her Daddy cum for her like that, apparently, had been the push she needed. She felt him harden significantly and a rush of warmth as his cock pulsed inside of her, and that’s when she shouted. The hand in his hair pulled harder and her eyes rolled back while she rode out the longest orgasm she ever had.

She slumped against him and they were both catching their breaths until they could think clearly. “Sorry, Sweetheart.”

“For what?” she asked with her head resting against his shoulder.

“I couldn’t wait for you. You felt so amazing, I couldn’t,” he admitted.

Belle smiled and chuckled. “It's okay, I came anyway. I loved it.”

She kissed him languidly and they both lied on the couch, with Belle laying on top of him, listening to his heartbeat through his chest. They laid there silently, enjoying each other’s presence and recovering from their intense sex.

Belle recovered much more quickly and felt desire slowly creeping up again. “Can we do it again?” she asked with a hopeful expression.

He was barely recovered enough to remember they had to eat. He raised an eyebrow and flipped her over so that he was now on top. She yelped, then laughed at his spontaneity.

“You want to go again? We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“Dinner can wait… Please, you can be on top, if you want.”

“Belle, I’m a little tired right now,” he finally admitted, for the first time.

“We can be quick! If I’m on top again, you won’t even have to do any work!”

He wondered how the hell she could have so much energy after what they just did. Her diamond blue eyes were wide in anticipation but he couldn’t do it right now.

“I’ll tell you what,” he whispered, placing a lingering kiss on her neck, right under her ear, “Why don’t we have dinner first? Then, you can maybe read one of your books, or watch a movie, afterwards you can take a bath. And right before bed, I will make you cum as many times as you want.”

As many times as she wanted?

“How?”

He used his tongue to kiss a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and her breath hitched. “ _You know._ ”

The tingly sensation she felt had her wishing it was bedtime already. Sure, she'd have to wait for it. But maybe that made it all the more worth it.

“Okay,” she agreed in a hushed, excited tone.

Thank goodness she agreed because he was starving.

When bedtime arrived, he kept his promise. Even though she had so much energy earlier, she only got through two orgasms (one oral and one penetrative- although they were very good, in her defense) before she fell into a blissful sex coma. It was the most satisfying result he could ask for.

XXXX

He was stressed the fuck out. In trying to reach his goal of taking all that Maurice French has, he went for the flower shop, like he promised. He didn’t anticipate Moe getting a lawyer. The drunk had no case against him but there was still a shit ton of paperwork he now had to do. He was holed up in his home study while Belle waited for him to come to bed.

It was the weekend so he was home all day but Belle hardly saw him. They ate dinner together and he told her he'd be with her before bed but it was well past bedtime and she was waiting to surprise him. After another ten minutes of waiting had gone by, she decided to bring the surprise to him.

Wolfgang didn’t look up when she opened the door, even though he knew she was there. All his concentration was centered on the document in front of him. His case had to be airtight if he wanted to destroy Moe's livelihood.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come to bed,” she said, thinking he was finally going to look up and give her all his attention.

“Yeah, just give me a few minutes. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Belle knew if he just looked at her, he'd like what he saw.

“You've been in here all day. Let’s get in bed,” she suggested in a tone that alerted him to exactly what she wanted him in bed for. He had fucked her twice in the morning, hoping that would satisfy her daily needs. He didn’t have time right now.

“Sweetheart, I’m a little busy. Not right now..”

He sounded stressed… She knew what would help. Why wasn’t he paying attention to her?

Belle walked behind his desk as he was writing something.

“But I want you right _now._ ”

“Belle-“

“You’re too stressed, let me help you.”

“I can’t-“

She wasn’t taking no for an answer. She took the hand that was writing and placed it on her thigh. “We can do it right here. Please, Daddy-”

“God damn it, Belle, I said not now!!” he snapped and looked up at her.

She startled at his reaction and flinched back.

The second she did that, he knew what an ass he was.

His Belle was wearing those lovely black thigh high socks he loved so much. And she paired them with one of his dress shirts, a blue one that brought out her eyes. It was only half buttoned, providing him a teasing view of her red laced underwear.

He couldn’t speak, she looked so gorgeous and put so much effort into trying to get his attention. Now, she had it and he couldn’t stop staring.

With an angry huff and scowl, she stomped away and slammed his door shut. Then, he heard another resounding slam, which was more than likely her room door. He ran his hands over his face and exhaled.

_Fuck_ , he was going to pay for that… Why didn’t he just look at her and save himself from this?

He was an idiot. He had all he ever wanted just a few doors down and instead, he paid more attention to his work. The image of her in those clothes… or lack thereof, was now seared into his brain and doing things to his body… and reminding him of how bad he fucked up tonight. Yeah, he was most definitely going to pay.

XXXX

“Belle,” he called out and knocked on her door.

“Go away!” she shouted.

“I’m sorry I yelled. Open the door and come to bed.”

“No, go away!”

Wolfgang knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. “Come on, Sweetheart, don't be like this. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“I said, GO AWAY!!”

She threw something at the door. He didn’t know what but it was soft given the muffled thump.

He deserved that. Hell, he deserved a little more than that.

Belle wasn’t backing down. He checked the doorknob in the hope that she forgot to lock it but she was thorough.

After a short pause, he spoke softly, “Belle, please, open the door.”

There was silence for a moment, and then he heard quick footsteps. She did open the door, but only to quickly shove his shirt into his arms before angrily shutting it once more.

“There, I opened it! You can go back to work now!”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I don’t care, leave!”

Why was she being so stubborn? “Belle-“

“Leave me alone!!” she screamed.

He sighed in resignation before muttering a good night and clutching on to the shirt she wore. It smelled like her and he still felt her warmth.

Sleep didn’t come easy. Being in bed with Belle had become a privilege that he was so used to, one he took for granted, and now she was in her room, which felt like miles away. How could he sleep without listening to the sound of her breathing or without her body cuddling into his?

Sure, he could easily use his key to unlock her door and force a confrontation. But he gathered she wouldn’t like that much. Especially after he promised not to use them. He even took down the cameras he once had for surveillance now that she was almost certainly going to stay.

Belle wouldn’t leave his head. He could have had her in his bed, in his shirt, right now if he had fucking paid attention. All of the things he could have done to her in that shirt…

He had to resort to masturbation, which he hadn’t done since he and Belle consummated their relationship, and it was really quite nothing compared to what he could have felt with her. When he did fall asleep, he kept waking up thinking any little noise was her finally coming to bed. Life, however, was not particularly kind to him this night.

XXXX

Coffee was his drink of choice the following morning. The morning sun lit the kitchen with its bright yellow and orange hues, mocking him with all its brightness as if everything was fine and dandy.

It almost was fine when Belle surprisingly entered the kitchen.

But she went straight to the refrigerator, not giving any indication that she noticed him. Sometimes, she was so caught up in her head that that could very well be the case.

“Good morning,” he stated, making his presence known while she went through the fridge.

His little girl didn’t even glance in his direction. She simply continued to find breakfast.

“If you’re hungry, I can make you something,” he suggested.

Belle grabbed an apple, yogurt, and a water bottle before walking away.

“Seriously? You’re giving me the silent treatment? You did nothing but shout at me last night and now you're going to ignore me?” he asked her before she was out of the room.

She was very good at this. He may as well have not been in the room with the way she walked away.

It was going to be an excruciating long day for him… Apparently, life wasn’t going to be particularly kind to his day either.

He spent lunch in a restless silence. This felt like the longest he’d ever gone without her presence and he found himself bored out of his mind. Not even his unfinished work appealed to him. Belle didn’t step outside for lunch, which made him worry. An apple and yogurt wasn’t a filling breakfast. Was she starting a hunger strike too?

Dinner was spent alone as well. He ordered a pineapple pizza to get her attention but she didn’t come out right away. It was nearly bedtime when she finally stepped out, thinking he'd be in his bed, or more likely in his office since he spent so much time in there anyway.

She was disappointed when he was still at the table.

“I've been waiting for you, Sweetheart.”

He didn’t exist to her. She simply put a slice of pizza on a plate and went for another water bottle.

“Just one? You've hardly eaten all day.”

No response.

“Belle, how long are you going to keep this up?”

_Until she felt like it._

“I really miss you. I hardly slept without you.”

_He should have thought about that before snapping at her. He shouldn’t have ignored her._

She took her plate and left, ignoring him when he called out her name.

His patience was wearing thin. He already spent one night without her, how the hell was he supposed to survive another?

XXXX

She secretly liked how upset he was. It would teach him a lesson and show him what she felt.

Admittedly, she missed him too and struggled to fall asleep. But knowing he was this upset seemed like the perfect punishment. He needed to know there were consequences to his actions.

He waited and waited downstairs. She had to come down once more. If he knew her, she would want to put her dish away and maybe even get a snack before bed. His plan was to wait and corner her so that she'd be forced to speak to him.

Belle was disappointed once more to find him still waiting for her. It would be much easier to ignore him if he wasn’t around every single time she left her room.

Wolfgang almost forgot his plan when he saw her in one of her shorter, sheer nightgowns. This one was paired with a rose-pink silk robe. Intentional or not, this was torture.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry? Baby, please, talk to me.”

_No. He didn’t want to look at her last night. So she wasn’t going to talk to him tonight._

It was clear that Belle wasn’t going to respond. He needed to use countermeasures.

The last she heard from him was a sigh before he walked away. At least he was finally suffering the consequences.

She finished her Oreos and milk in the peace of the kitchen. The crickets chirped and the whirring of the refrigerator was somewhat soothing and allowed her to think.

Maybe she'd talk to him tomorrow. By then she might be less mad.

His love was going to talk to him whether she liked it or not. This was too much for him. She could yell at him, although he'd prefer not, so long as he _heard_ her voice and knew she cared enough to verbally communicate with him.

Belle was heading into her room, ready to read a few more chapters of her latest book and then sleep. What she didn’t plan was for him to be sitting on her bed, holding his cane in front of him in the way that reminded her of a king on his throne. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbow and made him look more intimidating and somehow more attractive. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

“I’m not leaving until we resolve this.”

She should have known something was up the moment he left her alone in the kitchen. He never gave up that easily.

This was a good move on his part. Where could she go from here? Sure, there was a spare bedroom but it didn’t have her books. Then there was his room but that’s exactly what he wanted. The couch was comfortable enough to have sex on but she couldn’t stop him from going in there.

Ultimately, she was trapped. But she didn’t utter a word.

“Are you going to speak to me?” he asked.

His Belle continued to glare at him. She wasn’t going to make this easy.

“Okay, I get it. I lashed out on you and that was wrong. But I said I’m sorry! What more do you want?”

“You _yelled_ at me!” she stated bitterly, giving him some relief.

Belle didn’t like being yelled at. It reminded her of her father. And she hated feeling like she did something wrong.

“I know, my love. I don’t know what came over me-“

“I was trying to surprise you and you ignored me!”

“I know! It won't happen again. I promise, you have my undivided attention from now until the end of time. Just _talk_ to me, I can’t stand this silence anymore.”

Her demeanor seemed to calm after she took a deep breath. “It’s the weekend… You're usually here with me all day on weekends but this time you spent it working. I just wanted to spend time with you and surprise you.”

He nodded and set his cane aside before holding his hand out. She hesitated to take it but she did it anyway and he pulled her in to sit on his lap.

“That was very thoughtful of you. You know, you looked very beautiful last night.”

His voice was softer and lower. The way it got when he sounded sincere.

“Really?”

A grin was threatening to form on her lovely lips. “Mhmm, as beautiful as you look now.”

She smiled and he brushed his fingers through her hair.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t possibly look any more beautiful,” he added and watched a slight blush creep up on her cheeks.

The tension alleviated when she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closely. “I missed you too,” she said softly.

“Will you come to bed now?”

She bit her lip in contemplation. She could torture him some more and make sure he really learned his lesson.

But he saw her hesitance and lightly slid his hand up her smooth thigh. Belle’s heart sped up and she found herself wanting to make up for the whole day’s lack of affection.

She kissed him first. A teasing, soft touch of her lips on his. He pulled her in tighter and deepened the kiss, using his tongue the second the opportunity presented itself. He moaned at her taste, realizing just how much he missed it.

“I want us to sleep in here tonight,” she whispered when she broke apart from the kiss.

“Okay,” he nodded and kissed her again.

She liked how fervently he was kissing her. It was good to know how much he needed her after all his dedication to his work. This time, he was the one eager to be intimate.

Belle decided not to make him wait too long. She adjusted herself on his lap and could feel him half hard. She cupped him lightly and smiled when he moaned in her mouth and felt him twitch.

He was thrilled to have her in his arms and even more thrilled that she was touching him. His lips remained locked on hers while he slipped her robe off her shoulders. He laid her on her back and moved his kisses onto her neck, then her chest. And she wasn’t wearing a bra so he tugged the low neckline down and kissed her breasts. She cried out and her back arched as she wove her hands in his hair to hold him there. Belle was still learning about her body and things that she liked or didn’t like. This, she liked.

To her, sex was not only a way to be closer to him, it was also a learning experience. She learned more about him and about herself. And he was learning more about her, as well.

For example, his little girl preferred multiple orgasms, for the most part. But some nights, one big orgasm was all she needed. He was very good at listening to her body and detecting what she needed. With the way she was clinging to him, tonight would be a “multiple orgasm” kind of night.

He slipped his hand under her silk underwear and teased her with soft, light touches. She was becoming more assertive in bed. She took his hand and made him apply more pressure.

He released her nipple from his mouth and inserted two fingers into her wet, inviting heat. She moaned and her body tightened.

“Patience, my love,” he spoke lowly.

“Don’t stop,” she instructed and used her hands to bring his mouth back to her breasts.

This was a wonderful sign, considering she wasn’t speaking to him minutes before. He used his teeth gently but firmly enough to punish her for her lack of patience. _Punish_ wasn’t exactly the right word though because she liked it.

It only took a few minutes of his expert strokes and suckling on her little breasts before she tightened and came on his fingers.

Once again, his radar was correct when she didn’t even seem to take a breather. He took his fingers out of her and she took off her underwear before untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Then she moved on to her favorite part, his belt and pants.

If this worked out and she got her way, she could probably have two more orgasms. Belle didn’t even let him undress fully before she took him in hand. He watched her play with him and in that moment, he realized that they had never had sex in her bed.

Sure, they had touched each other in this room and this was where he first tasted her sweet innocence… But he had never _fucked_ her in this room before.

Her gown was still pulled under her breasts, his marks all over her chest. The pink of the sheets, the walls, her gown, her lips, even her nipples, were the color of innocence and youth and beauty. The juxtaposition of what the room symbolized and the ways he was going to defile her body with his twisted fantasies was driving him mad with need. The need to _feel_ her. The need to hear her whimpers and moans.

He groaned when she tightened her grip around him. Her gaze was fixed admirably on his manhood with genuine interest as she stroked him. Knowing what she was doing to him always fascinated her and turned her on.

“Baby girl, look at me,” he requested.

Belle looked up with a smile. Her big blue eyes were filled with excitement and lust. She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes and he found himself consumed in her beauty.

In one smooth, single thrust, he was all the way inside her. He watched the way her back arched and the way her jaw dropped and heard the cry of pleasure.

This wasn’t like the other times, Belle noticed. His movements were harder. Usually, he started off gentle and then progressed. But right now, she guessed, he was trying to make up for his mistake because he didn’t hold back at all.

And he was succeeding.

Each thrust hit deep inside and drove her crazy. She came suddenly. It was fast but effective.

“Good girl,” he praised and kept going.

Her body wanted more. The little monster growing within her wanted more and was ready to take. Lucky for her, the monster in him was ready to give.

She put her hands on his hips and guided him, causing his hips to snap into her. He grunted with each sharp, guided thrust. And Belle grinned as she controlled him.

Maybe that’s why she had been so angry with him. He had _denied_ her. Her Daddy almost never denied her. When he yelled at her, that was out of her control. She couldn’t control him.

But now she did. He started to fuck her so hard, she had to let go of him. He was moaning words and phrases she almost didn’t understand because his accent became heavier and she loved when that happened.

Her breath and her moans came more frequently as her orgasm gradually approached. She could feel it… so close… right there.

It took one more forceful thrust to break her. She screamed before her body writhed and her mind was clouded with euphoria. Wolfgang helped when he followed her into that blissful moment and prolonged the orgasm with his harsh, shallow movements. Her tight, pulsing cunt drained his cock and she was still shaking when he collapsed on top of her.

Belle petted his hair while he gained enough of his sanity back. “You’re gonna kill me, my love,” he growled playfully.

She smiled smugly. “At least you'll die happy, right?”

“Aye, the happiest I’ve ever been.”

He kissed her in the way that took her breath away. The kind of kiss where she could feel his love flow into her. She loved that feeling and she loved him.

The night ended with her in yet another sex coma. The little monster was fully satisfied… Belle always got her way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment and leave your ideas! And don't forget to vote for this fic, if you want!! Also, I started a vlog on my Tumblr (thedarkestdearie) about my fics and to update you guys on any progress I may be making. I hope to do a Q&A vlog soon so go ahead and drop your questions in my ask box, if you're interested!


	10. The Playmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced and triggers something in Belle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I can get this chapter to you guys! It was so much fun to write! I hope you like it as much as I do. Oh, I've got two words for you: oral sex ;)

The loneliness crept up on her. She tried to occupy herself with her books and television but it always came back. It’s not that she wasn’t happy with him, because she was. But when he was gone she was left in silence. Her thoughts took her to places she didn’t want to go and only _he_ could keep her safe from all of it.

However, she wouldn’t admit what she was feeling. Belle couldn’t even accept it herself. She didn’t think she was _lonely,_ she was probably bored.

“Do you have to leave?” she asked as he was putting on his jacket.

He was wearing an all-black three-piece suit, one she would much rather take off but he was leaving for work.

“It’s rent day, my love.”

“I know but… You can just stay here with me. Don’t you want to stay here with me?”

There was something in her tone that made him feel on edge. “Of course, I want to stay with you, Belle. But I have to work.”

A flash of light shone in her eyes, the kind of light he saw when she had an idea. “M-maybe I can go with you?”

He stiffened and wondered what was going on in her head. “Belle-“

“I can stay in the back room and I’ll be really quiet!”

“Sweetheart…” he didn’t know what to say but his tone said it all.

“I know,” she finished resignedly. “It’s too risky.”

Those three words left her like an echo. They sounded hollow, like a lie or excuse that’s been told over and over again. It made him feel uneasy and it didn’t help that she wasn’t making eye contact with him. “Baby girl, look at me.”

He was looking for any sign of tears in her ocean blue eyes but, to his small relief, there were none.

“Soon, we’re going to be together, out in the world without a care. Until then, I have to work to keep up appearances.”

She nodded with the faintest hint of a smile. She liked that he remembered his promise to move them somewhere far. “Okay, I understand, Daddy.”

“Come here,” he said as he held out his hand.

She crawled towards the edge of the bed and stood on her knees. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her slowly enough that it was hypnotizing. When he pulled away she softly whimpered in longing.

“I love you, Belle.”

“I love you too.”

“Have you eaten anything yet?”

She shook her head and lied back against the pillows. “I’m not hungry. I’m still a little tired though so I’ll probably nap when you leave.”

She was still too thin. Belle wasn’t as emaciated as she was when she first started living with him. But he noticed her eating habits were less frequent. And when they ate together, she spent so much time talking rather than eating that she got full very easily.

“Promise me you’ll eat something before that nap?”

“I will.”

It was days like this he wished he hadn’t taken out the surveillance cameras. He knew there was something going on in that intelligent little brain of hers.

A couple of days ago, he came home from work and overheard her having a conversation with herself. It was an innocent one. Belle was just trying to figure out what she wanted to wear that night. The day after that, she was passed out on her bed in the afternoon, even though she had a full night's sleep the night before. And she started humming and singing to herself more often. He once caught her singing something about waiting for a friend.

Wolfgang tried not to think too much into her recent behavior because if he did, he'd have to accept that it was his fault.

However, after she suggested going to work with him, it became harder to ignore.

Belle was lonely.

He hadn’t thought this through when he planned their future. He never anticipated loneliness. Boredom, maybe, but that could be cured with books and television and whatever else he could provide. The whole point of having her was so that neither of them would be lonely.

He'd probably have to plan a trip to the cabin soon to take her mind off of it.

XXXX

It was around lunchtime when he decided to confront one of his tenants. Jefferson Madden was a good guy, a bit troubled, but he had a past. Gold ran background checks and did research on all potential tenants. Jefferson was the first one he ever felt sorry for.

His past was a bit similar to his. Jefferson’s father also killed his mother and attempted to kill a nine-year-old Jefferson by strangling him with a piano wire before the authorities arrived and stopped him. The scar never went away.

He had no formal employment but he somehow managed to pay his rent on time which led Gold to believe he may be involved in illegal activities. But he wasn’t one to judge. As long as he got his money, he didn’t care. However, the young man was two months behind on rent and Gold could no longer ignore it.

Out of pity and empathy, Wolfgang let Jefferson live in a small cottage on an area of remote land just at the edge of town. He even lowered the cost of rent and they both pretended he didn’t.

He knocked on his door but no reply came so he knocked again but harder. Finally, he heard the multiple locks Jefferson installed click.

“Mr. Gold?” he greeted in a soft, tired voice through the small crack of the door, “What are you doing here?”

“You’re two months behind on rent, Mr. Madden,” Gold spoke at a normal volume.

“I am?”

Jefferson looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, his skin looked pale, and his hair was everywhere.

“Yes, do you have my money or not?”

“Could you please lower your voice?”

Wolfgang was about to raise his voice when a sharp cry broke out from inside the house. A baby’s cry.

“No, no, no, I just got her to sleep!”

He walked away and left Gold outside, confused. When he opened the door further and let himself in, he saw that the house was a mess. Clothes were all over the floor and empty baby formula cans were on the table.

Jefferson was standing by the couch, holding an infant and doing his best to soothe her. “Please, go back to sleep. Please.” He pleaded to the baby.

“I didn’t know you had a child.”

“Neither did I. Until her mother died two months ago in a car accident and I was called to pick up my six month old child.”

“I’m, uh, sorry to hear that.”

Jefferson looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown any minute. “Look, it’s kind of hard to work with a baby to take care of. I don’t have your money just yet…”

Then Wolfgang was struck with a brilliant idea. Belle wanted a friend and a baby, he was pretty sure. That’s why she had been so excited about her false alarm pregnancy. A baby would be the perfect companion for her. This child had no idea who Belle was or that she was missing.

“How would you like a babysitter?”

Jefferson looked confused. Was Mr. Gold offering to watch his child? “What?”

“I know a girl who would love to watch her.”

“I don’t have money-“

“She’ll do it for free.”

Jefferson wasn’t buying it. This sounded too good to be true. “Who is she?”

He hesitated to answer. “She’s someone I care deeply for. And she would love to watch your baby.”

“I don’t know, Mr. Gold,” Jefferson stated skeptically.

“I will forgive the past two month’s rent and next month’s if you do this for me,” he all but pleaded to the man who should have been pleading to him. “Just for a couple of hours, at least. You can get some much-needed sleep and clean up this place.”

He was so exhausted and desperately in need of sleep that he started to actually consider Gold’s proposal.

“I give you my word that no harm will come to her.”

Jefferson was broke and wouldn’t be able to afford next month’s rent either if he didn’t start working soon.

He knew Mr. Gold was a man of his word. So he finally agreed.

XXXX

Belle was laying on the living room floor while watching reruns of a procedural crime drama when her Daddy came home early. The first thing she saw was a car seat in his hand.

She quickly sat up. “Is that a baby?!”

“Yes. Her name is Grace. She’s eight months old.”

Her whole face lit up and she hurried to the car seat where a blonde, blue-eyed baby was bundled up. “Hi Grace!”

The baby looked up in wonder at Belle. Belle was so fixated on the baby that she almost forgot to ask why or how he had a baby in the first place. She gave him an uncertain look. “How did you get her?”

“I didn’t steal her,” he explained with a grin, “Her father needed a babysitter and I suggested you. That is, assuming you wouldn’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind! Can I- can I hold her?”

“Of course. You’re taking care of her, after all.”

She wasted no time getting Grace out of her car seat and held her. The baby was so small and adorable. Belle never wanted to let go.

It warmed his heart to see her so excited, even if it was temporary. If things went well, this could become a more frequent arrangement and Belle would have something to keep her busy.

“I still have a few more things to take care of but I’m going to the store before I come home. You want anything?”

She took a moment to answer as she was still fascinated with the baby. “Strawberry ice cream.”

Belle smiled at him, obviously in a good mood now.

“Wonderful choice… Will you be okay staying here alone with her?”

She nodded assuredly. “Yes, I will. I promise.”

He gave her Grace's diaper bag and informed her of the baby’s needs which Jefferson had made him repeat three times. A part of him worried when he left. What if a baby was too much to handle on her own? What if something happened? The rest of him was just glad Belle was happy and occupied.

XXXX

When he arrived home, Belle was no longer in the living room. He heard giggling upstairs.

Belle was in her room with the baby. Both she and Grace were on her fuzzy white rug and the baby was crawling. Before she could reach the edge of the rug, where it met the hard wood floor, Belle crawled right in front of her.

“Where you going?!” she asked in a high pitched, baby talk voice.

Grace giggled and attempted to crawl to the other edge, which Belle followed suit. Belle was absolutely wonderful with her. If Jefferson didn’t want a babysitter, he may have to pay the man to let Belle play with his daughter.

“How’s everything going?” he asked, alerting her to his presence.

She smiled wide. “Wonderful! She’s such a sweet baby! I fed her baby food and changed her diaper. It’s not as hard as I thought it would be.”

Jefferson made Grace seem like she was the devil's child with how exhausted he was.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, my love. I brought dinner. Do you want to eat?”

Belle was eager to eat this time. She ate with the baby in her lap and gave her blueberries to munch on. Throughout dinner, Belle described, in great detail, how her day with Grace went.

“Who’s her father?” Belle asked when she finished her last forkful of salad and chicken.

“Jefferson Madden.”

“Hmmm, I don’t think I know him.”

“He keeps to himself. He likes isolation.”

Belle smirked amusedly, “Like you.”

“Yes, I guess he and I have that in common.”

“And what about her mother?”

“She died,” he said gently.

“Oh no...” Belle looked down at the baby who currently had her fist in her mouth. “You’re like me, Baby Grace. Except you’ll never know your mother… I think you’ll be fine, though. As long as your father loves you. Does he love her?” she directed towards Wolfgang.

“Very much, I think. He’s stopped working so he can take care of her.”

“That’s good,” she added with a soft smile.

When dinner was done, Belle made Grace a bottle and took her upstairs while he cleaned up.

It was almost time for him to take Grace back home. He really hoped Jefferson would agree to this arrangement.

His little girl was singing a soothing lullaby. She was cradling the sleeping baby in her arms and looking adoringly down at her. Even he could see that she was in love and he started to second guess his idea. She was already becoming attached to this baby that wasn’t hers.

“Belle, Sweetheart, it’s- it’s time for me to take Grace home.”

Her dreamy expression fell as he burst the bubble of her fantasy world. “What? Right now? Are you sure?” she asked, clutching onto the baby tighter.

“Yes, my love. Her father is expecting her soon.”

Belle took a long pause to cherish the last few moments she had with her. “Okay,” she said solemnly. “I’ll take her down and put her in her car seat.”

He observed Belle as she kissed the baby on her forehead before gently placing her in the car seat. Suddenly, she gasped. “Don’t leave yet!” she whispered urgently and ran upstairs.

She returned with the small plush rabbit he gave her and laid it next to the baby. “It’s her favorite,” she explained with a wide grin. “Goodbye, Baby Grace.” Belle placed one last kiss on the baby’s forehead and looked up at him.

“Make sure you put her seat belt on. And drive slow.”

“Belle, I know. I drove her here, didn’t I?”

“I know but don’t forget.”

It was amazing how much she worried for the baby. “I won’t. I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

XXXX

When he left, Belle didn’t know what she was feeling. She was happy that she got to spend time with Grace and that should be enough. But she couldn’t help that longing feeling. Grace was her first interaction with another new human since Arthur, the boy she met at the ice cream shop a few months ago. And she was an adorable baby! Everyone fell in love with adorable babies, right?

What she was feeling was normal.

Jefferson was waiting outside, looking much more put together than earlier, when Gold arrived. “How was she?”

“Good. She’s been sleeping for the past hour.”

“Seriously?” He opened the car door and saw his daughter sleeping soundly. “She never sleeps this early.”

“According to her babysitter, she’s a sweet, playful child. The stuffed animal is a gift from her.”

Jefferson smiled reverently at Grace. Usually, at this time of night, she was screaming her head off while he desperately tried to get her to sleep.

“I, uh, have a job to work on Monday and it’s a big one. Do you think this girl could watch her then?”

“She'd love to.”

It felt good to know that he could go home bearing good news.

Jefferson thanked him and Gold went on his merry way. Belle was already in bed with a book in her hands. It was the same book she read to Grace. The baby loved Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and listened intently as if she could understand what was going on.

“Did you enjoy babysitting?”

She closed the book and sat up. “Yeah, I loved it!”

“That’s good. Because she’s going to need someone to watch her on Monday and I told her father you'd be up for it.”

“Yes! Of course! I can finish reading to her and I can show her the back garden!” Belle exclaimed and hugged him. “Thank you so much for doing this!”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart,” he responded automatically.

“I mean it… I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

“I love you, Belle. I’d do anything to make you happy.”

_Except anything that risked her being taken from him._

“I know,” she grinned and started to undo his tie. “I can show you how much I appreciate you.”

He swallowed hard and was already becoming aroused. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to. I’ve been thinking about it since before you left this morning.”

Belle licked her lips and unbuttoned his vest. There was a glint in her eyes. Clearly, she had planned this. “What exactly did you have in mind?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Just lie down. I’ll do all the work.”

He obeyed, waiting to see what she was going to do. Her eyes were fixated on his as she unbuttoned his shirt. He sighed softly when she trailed kisses along his neck and chest.

Belle was going to experiment today. Her Daddy moaned and jerked his hips when she wrapped her lips around his nipple. She chuckled and palmed his hardening bulge. “God, Belle, you- unh!”

She had moved on to his other nipple and caught him off guard. As her tongue made him harder, she unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper. Before he knew it, he was literally in her hands. Her soft, warm hands that knew what they were doing. His head was thrown back and he was so focused on how he felt in her hands that he almost didn’t notice her kisses trailing lower and lower and _lower_.

“Belle!” he exclaimed when he realized where she was going with this. “Wh-what are you doing?”

She bit her lip while still stroking him. “I want to use my mouth on you… Like you do with me.”

“Baby, you don’t have to. We can do something else.”

“But I want to,” she said seriously and gripped him a little harder, “I haven’t _tasted_ you since the first time I touched you like this, remember? I want to try again but this time straight from the source.” He simply looked at her in astonishment. He never expected her to do this, ever. “You won’t deny me, will you, Daddy?” his little girl challenged.

There was the little monster again, daring him to deny her. “How could I deny such a beautiful face?”

She grinned wide in satisfaction and climbed up his body to indulge him in a kiss. A short yet exciting kiss. Then she made her way back down to her ultimate objective.

Belle hoped she did this right. He was always making her feel good and she wanted to return the favor.

He didn’t take his eyes off her as she settled in between his legs. Her pretty pink lips teased him as they were inches away from his cock and he could feel her breath. She gave one small tentative lick to the head to taste. It was certainly tolerable. And she thought it was cute how he twitched for her.

After another few teasing licks, she carefully wrapped her lips around the head. His eyes were still on her while he drew in a sharp breath. He wanted to commit this moment to memory and remember it forever.

Belle gradually took more of him into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. Once he was a few inches in, he threw his head back and closed his eyes to really savor how hot her mouth was. His low moans spurred her on and in her excitement, she went deeper too fast and ended up gagging.

“Slow down, my love. Take your time,” he said.

“Am I doing good so far?” she asked, her lips shining with saliva.

“Perfect.”

Her insecurities were washed away, replaced with confidence, and she continued to slowly take him in until she got the hang of it. If she focused her breathing, she could control her gag reflex and have more of him. She brought her hand into the mix, touching what wouldn’t fit into her mouth just yet, and that had him gripping the sheets hard in an attempt to control himself.

One of those defiling thoughts entered his mind and he imagined losing control and just fucking her face until he released. Instead, he put his hand in her hair and guided her.

“Just like that, Baby,” he moaned encouragingly, “just like that.”

His little girl locked sparkly blue eyes with him and the picture and sensations almost became too much for him. She was so beautiful and innocent and her pink lips looked beautiful wrapped around him. Belle took his scrotum in her hand and sucked a little harder and that is what made him come undone with a groan.

His hips jerked and he came inside her pretty, hot mouth. His mind was clouded with bliss while she continued to suck him off. Belle swallowed him down and he witnessed her wipe a droplet of his seed off her chin and lick it off her thumb. It was probably the most erotic thing he ever had the pleasure to witness.

Belle crawled her way back up to him, smiling satisfactorily.

“Did you like it?”

“You were incredible.” He pulled her in and kissed her with vigor, even tugging on her lip before he broke the kiss. “I think it’s your turn,” he growled and made her breath catch.

He had her sit on his face. She was apprehensive, at first, because she was afraid she’d hurt him. But it very easily turned into one of the best experiences she’s ever had. It ended with her screaming and grinding into his face while he eagerly ate her out. It was now his favorite view of her because he got to watch her little body and face react. He was much more consumed by her and that’s what he wanted.

The night ended with Belle much happier than when the day started and he felt so relieved. For a good moment, he started to think the terrible thought that maybe she wasn’t so happy being here with him and that terrified him. But he could forget about that now…

XXXX

Monday morning came and Belle was so excited to have Grace again. She had Daddy go to the store the night before and buy organic fruits and vegetables so she could make sure the baby ate healthier food. The baby was wide awake and excited to see her when he brought her in. Her chubby baby legs kicked in excitement.

“I think she missed you,” he stated amused.

“I missed her too!”

Belle immediately got Grace out of her car seat and held her in her arms. “Hello, Baby Grace!”

The baby laughed at Belle and then he was basically invisible to his little girl. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to bid him farewell as he was leaving for work… He had become accustomed to longer kisses on the lips… This child was already taking a part of her heart and he didn’t want to think about what some of those implications suggested.

He gathered Belle probably felt somewhat like this on the day he ignored her and snapped at her.

At this rate of falling in love, Belle’s longing for a child may match Milah's and that’s when he'd have to take desperate measures. Or maybe she would fall so in love with Grace that, should Jefferson decide to stop these babysitting sessions, she may actually fall into a depression. Maybe she would love Grace more than him and prefer being around her instead of him.

Perhaps his bright idea may not really be so great, after all.

Work was difficult. He kept thinking about Belle and wondering what she was doing. Not even trying to sabotage Moe appealed to him. His paranoid mind was getting the better of him and he wanted to make sure Belle was okay.

She was surprised to see him home so early. He was only gone a few hours and that was so unlike him. “What happened to work?”

“It’s a slow day. I’d rather spend it in your presence.”

“Since you’re here, we can show her the backyard and all of the roses!”

The excitement in her eyes made it impossible to want to do anything else. “Yeah, we can do that.”

“Great! I’ll go change her clothes into something more suitable for outside!”

She returned with the baby in leggings and a long-sleeved shirt and she herself had put on a yellow sundress. Outside, Belle set up a blanket and fed Grace a homemade puree made of mangoes and bananas, which the baby enjoyed immensely. She showed her all the flowers and played with her on the blanket.

Belle was so _active_ and full of youthful energy. It was wonderful to see her putting that energy into an activity that wasn’t sex. She was holding the baby in her arms and twirling her around. Grace laughed so hard and so did Belle.

In the right moment, Belle looked up and smiled at him. A beautiful, wide smile that made his whole world brighter. Whatever worries he had were diminished by that smile. She twirled her way back to him, with the baby giggling the entire time.

“Isn’t she so adorable?”

“Yes, I suppose so,” he answered. Children weren’t exactly in his comfort zone.

Her eyebrow raised. “You suppose?”

“Well, I’ve never really met many children, especially infants.”

He was an only child and so were his parents. Plus, he didn’t have friends let alone friends with children.

“Me either but even I can see she’s the most adorable thing ever! Aren’t you, my little love?” she gushed at the baby. Belle gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

_My little love._

The endearment brought back that unease. It was innocent to Belle but to him it signified her growing attachment and _love_ for this baby. His sole purpose to make Belle happy. Grace made her happy… Very happy. Without even trying.

And he would never be able to give Belle that kind of happiness. He had the power to give her all that she desired except a baby. That was a fact that was obvious to him but it’s also one that keeps gnawing at him.

Belle hasn’t explicitly said that she _wants_ a baby but… the way she looked at Grace, he just knew.

“Will you hold her really quick?” Belle asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. She didn’t give him a chance to verbalize his discomfort of holding a child. The baby was thrusted into his arms and Belle ran inside.

He held the baby awkwardly at a distance. She simply stared at him curiously, with her blue eyes staring into him like she was trying to read him. Grace held out an arm and grabbed a lock of his hair but Belle was back before she could pull and ruin his perception of children forever.

“I forgot to warn you, she loves hair.” Belle handled the baby expertly, like she was a zookeeper taming an animal, and his hair was gently taken out of the baby’s grip. “It’s okay, Baby Grace. I like his hair too!”

XXXX

After dinner, Belle gave Grace a bath and sang to her, just like her mother did when she was a child. Grace loved the bubbles and loved listening to her sing. By the end of it both babysitter and baby were so exhausted that sleep was so easy to come by. They put on pajamas and Belle gave her a bottle and they were both out like lights.

Wolfgang came in and watched the heartwarming scene of them sleeping on her bed for a few minutes. He had to take the baby home but he didn’t want to end this just yet. This may have scared him but she was happy and no longer as lonely as she was a couple of days earlier. He really was grateful for the this baby. But this wasn’t forever.

Grace was a temporary solution to a problem he wasn’t ready to face.

“Belle, wake up,” he whispered and lightly nudged her.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. “What time is it?”

“It’s time for me to take Grace home.”

The smile fell from her face. “Is it, really?”

“Yes, her father finished working. He’s waiting for her.”

Belle wasn’t ready to let her go but she did anyway. “I’ll see you next time, my little love,” she whispered and smiled at the sleeping baby in her car seat and bundled in blankets which Belle carefully arranged herself.

Once again, Jefferson was amazed to see his child sleeping so soundly. “Are you sure I can’t pay this girl? I have some money.”

“Keep it. Really, it’s no trouble.”

Jefferson nodded and took her car seat. That’s when Wolfgang noticed a fresh cut on his hand. “What is it you do, exactly, Mr. Madden?” he finally asked.

“You’re better off not knowing,” he stated.

“And why is that?”

“Probably the same reason you won’t tell me who the girl I entrust my daughter’s life to is.” Wolfgang’s heart almost stopped. There’s no possible way he could know about Belle. “It’s private business.”

Jefferson smirked with a sense of smugness but it wasn’t about Belle. It was more like satisfaction of not having to divulge his occupation and that relieved Wolfgang.

“I might need the girl a few more times this week. If that’s alright...”

Gold nodded and told Jefferson to contact him when he would need Belle’s help.

That was a close call… But now he really wanted to know what it was Jefferson did.

Belle was in his bed, reading a book and drinking a cup of chamomile tea when he got home. “I thought you'd be sleeping.”

“I wanted to wait for you,” she sweetly explained. “How was the drive? Did she wake up or cry?”

“Not at all. After the exciting day she had with you, I think she’ll be out all night.”

She smiled like it was the most flattering compliment. “That’s good.”

“You really enjoy her company, don’t you?”

“Yes, she’s like a little precious doll! Except she’s real and she likes when I read to her and play with her. As you know, I didn’t really have friends. And she’s like a friend that can’t leave or get tired of me… Daddy, can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” Belle’s questions could be so simple or they could be alarming.

“Do you think… Do you think we can maybe keep her?”

That was alarming. Red wailing sirens alarming,

“What are you talking about?” he tried not to freak.

“Well, maybe you can talk to her father… You said he was a young, single father. Maybe he can let us have her?”

“Belle where is this coming from? Why would you ask that?”

“That way we can take care of her and she won’t have to leave me.”

He cleared his throat. “I thought you didn’t mind not having children. You said you were too young,”

“I am! And it’s not really about wanting a baby. I just like having Grace. I can’t help it, she’s so beautiful and I think it’d be cool if we can keep her. So will you ask him?”

His little girl genuinely thought this was a good, rational idea. “I can’t, Belle.”

“Why not?” she questioned as though she couldn’t see why it was wrong.

“You know I’d do anything for you but-“

“Then why won’t you do this for me?! You just have to ask!”

She started raising her voice but he couldn’t. Not when she was so distraught.

“Her father loves her. I won’t separate a child from its father.”

After a pause, she sighed and looked into her teacup. “You’re right… I don’t know what came over me, Daddy. Just forget I said anything.”

“Sweetheart, I understand,” he stroked the side of her face. “You’re attached to her. It’s okay. But we can’t keep her.”

“I know…”

He did have another idea… But it could be just as dangerous as having Belle watch her. It could make her more attached.

“Her father is going to need someone to watch her a couple of days this week. Maybe I can ask if she can spend the night one of those nights.”

“Are you serious?!” her face lit up like it always did when he gave her some type of good news.

He couldn’t seem to stop even though he wasn’t really sure if this was best for her. “Yes, I think that’s something he can agree to.”

Belle squealed and hugged him. “That’d be so great!”

He thought a little side job as a babysitter would give her something to look forward to and help her not feel so lonely while he was away. A baby was harmless, after all. But it just triggered some sort of baby fever in her.

This was only temporary, he assured himself, until he could figure out some other way to keep her happy, or at least until he could get them out of this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this in time for a TMI Tuesday on my Tumblr (thedarkestdearie) so go ahead and ask questions to me or my characters on Tumblr. Also, comment what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions, go ahead and suggest away! I also must mention my vlogs! I post one (almost) every Friday on my Tumblr and they're mostly about this fic so go ahead and watch them, if you're interested!!


	11. Your Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extent of Gold's jealousy of Grace is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I made a home here for me... Don't burn it down with your fantasy." - Hayley Williams (Paramore)
> 
> Because I loved the mid-season premiere so much here's a short update!

Belle was so happy, she felt like she could do anything and everything all at once. She had Grace twice this week and tonight was the night she was going to spend the night! The whole house was cleaned and all of their activities and meals were planned.

When Grace was back in her arms, Belle felt full of love and good emotions. Plus, it was the weekend so her Daddy was home and that made it so much more better. No words were enough to express how grateful she was for him and his efforts to get her Grace, even if it was just for a night.

Belle took her outside again, for another picnic in the back garden. She made smashed avocado sandwiches for lunch and fed Grace a mixed fruit and vegetable puree. They played on the grass and had so much fun together. Literally everything was perfect.

Her favorite part of their day was after dinner, when Daddy put the t.v. on and she and Grace cuddled up on the couch with him. Grace was so calm and affectionate with Belle. She loved cuddling and kisses. She rarely cried and when she did, Belle was very good at determining her needs and taking care of them.

“I think Grace and I will sleep in my room,” she announced when bedtime approached.

“By yourself? Are you sure? I really don’t mind-“

“I’m sure! She might cry in the middle of the night and I don’t want her to wake you. Plus, she’s a kicker, so she needs space on the bed.”

He didn’t want to sleep without her… And he had a feeling Belle just wanted to be alone with the baby… His little girl didn’t want to be with him. She wanted to live in her own little world with this baby. He was just getting in the way of her fantasy.

After a bath, she gave the baby a bottle and read to her until she fell asleep. Belle was watching her sleep and didn’t even notice him walk into the room. But he saw the look on her face. She was watching Grace the way he watched her sleep. She was his world and that’s what this baby was becoming to Belle.

“You sure you’re okay sleeping with her by yourself?”

Belle looked up at him, happily surprised to see him standing there. “I’m positive.”

“Okay, I just came in to say goodnight…. And I love you.”

Belle sat up and smiled. “I love you too.”

She held her hand out and he happily limped his way toward her. “Kiss me goodnight?”

He didn’t need to think about it. This meant she still wanted him. He kissed her a little harder than he usually would have. He kissed her until she moaned and then he kissed her on her neck, in all the places that made her heart beat faster.

“Daddy, we can’t… the baby…” she sighed, even though she didn’t really make too much of an effort to stop him.

“She's sleeping. We can go to my room. We can be quick.”

He wanted her so much, he felt starved. Belle’s affections had been so focused on Grace that he really wanted her now. He had to show her and remind her of what she could feel with him, to remind her that he can make her happy and give her more pleasure than a baby could.

As much as she wanted it, she couldn’t. The baby might need her. “Not right now. She might wake up… We can continue this tomorrow, after she leaves.”

He continued to kiss her and started to run his hands up her body. Belle was very close to giving in. He seemed to know her body better than she did. Just as she was about to agree, the baby started to fuss. She lightly pushed him away and tended to Grace.

“See, I told you,” she giggled and cradled the baby in her arms. “Shh, don’t cry my little love. I’m right here.”

Belle soothed the child and hardly gave him a second glance. If it were up to him, he'd let the baby cry and have Belle all to himself. His mind was made up.

The child had to go.

XXXX

He knew how pathetic he was to be jealous of someone in diapers. But not only was Grace a reminder of all the things he could never give his little girl, she was also stealing her heart. And he worked too hard to earn that. Wolfgang was not going to let this baby take her from him.

He could hear their laughter upstairs. Jefferson texted him to bring Grace whenever it suited him. Belle and the baby had just had lunch. Now seemed like an appropriate time.

They were playing. Grace was laying on the fuzzy rug and Belle was peppering her face with kisses, making her little love squeal with laughter. Belle couldn’t help but burst in laughter as well. She was so happy and in love…

“Sweetheart, it's time,” he announced.

Belle looked up, her eyes wide. “Right now? Why so soon?”

“Her father texted.”

“Can you ask if she can spend another night?”

This baby was not going to keep his little girl another night.

“Her father only agreed to one night. He misses her.”

Belle picked up the baby and held onto her tightly. “But… I don’t want her to go. We’re having so much fun!”

“I know but she has to-“

“Just let me talk to her father! I can convince him. Please, Daddy, I want her to stay!”

Tears were welling in her eyes and she was clutching onto the baby so tightly, like she would never let go. “My love, she has a father who loves her and misses her. We can’t keep her from him.”

Belle sniffled and nodded after listening to reason. “Okay… Okay, I understand.”

Wolfgang was relieved when Belle let her go and he was able to drop the baby off with her father. He would just have to lie to Jefferson about why Belle would no longer be able to babysit.

“I won’t need a babysitter for a while.” Jefferson fortuitously announced, “Grace's grandparents, from her mother’s side, want to spend some time with her. She’ll be staying with them for a month while I take on some jobs. Thank the girl for me. She’s been a wonderful help.”

Wolfgang wanted to thank him! For once, life was on his side and he wouldn’t have to be directly responsible for the guilt of keeping Grace away. His Belle would be all his like before.

When he got home, Belle was in the living room, smiling and waiting for him. She looked so radiant, like she hadn’t been on the verge of tears a half hour ago. “How was she?”

“Very happy to see her father.”

“That’s good. When am I gonna see her again? Because I was thinking I could make us a fort and I could read to her in it. I think she'd like it!”

This was the part he dreaded. But this was for her own good. “Belle, Grace is going to stay with her grandparents for a while.”

“Well, what does that mean?” she asked, as though the answer wasn’t evident by the hesitant look on his face.

“You won’t be able to see her.”

He witnessed her whole excited demeanor shatter. “What? No! No, that’s not fair!” she shouted, those unshed tears returning, “I didn’t give her a proper goodbye! Daddy, you have to go get her before she leaves! I have to see her, please!”

“Baby, I can’t-“

“Please! I need to see Grace!”

“Belle,” he said her name gently.

The tears came out of her and nothing in the world could stop them. He held his arms out and she fell into his comforting embrace, her tears seeped through his shirt but it was okay. Belle was all his now.

XXXX

Wolfgang knew this would upset Belle but he didn’t expect it to devastate her. She stayed in her room, in her bed, clutching onto her teddy bear and either cried or stared off into space. She wasn’t eating and it scared him.

It was her third day in this almost catatonic state and it was killing him. He never would have brought that baby into her life if he knew this was going to happen. At this point, he was even considering to beg Jefferson to let Belle see her, anything to get her to respond. But then he'd be back where he started.

“Belle, you have to eat something, please,” he pleaded while petting his hands through her hair. She was facing the wall so he couldn’t see her. “I know you’re upset but this isn’t healthy.”

She sniffled but said nothing. He was going insane with worry. “Come on, my love. Get up. I’ll go out and get whatever you want to eat… We can watch a movie. Just get out of bed, please.”

Belle caught the desperation in his voice. She didn’t like making him feel like this but she couldn’t help it. She was heartbroken that Grace was taken from her. But it wasn’t his fault. So she couldn’t punish him for something that wasn’t in his control. Plus, she would never have even known Grace if it weren’t her Daddy. Thanks to him, she at least had that bundle of joy in her life for a little while.

Belle finally spoke weakly. “Can we watch Alice in Wonderland?”

“We can watch whatever you want,” he answered, just happy that she was responsive and considering this.

Slowly, she sat up and wiped her eyes. “Okay.”

She didn’t eat much, just half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk, but he didn’t think too much about it because she was currently laying with her head in his lap while she watched Alice in Wonderland. This was the most affectionate she’s been since Grace left. She fell asleep as he played with her hair.

This was better. His Belle needing him. She didn’t need Grace to make her happy. He'd do everything he could to make her happy.

XXXX

Belle was back to her affectionate, loving self. She was sleeping in his bed again. And her hormones were back with a vengeance. Sex was more than regular. She still missed Grace but she kept herself busy so she didn’t have to think about it.

Instead, she relied on her Daddy to keep her company. He came home early most days and she clung to him like a lifeline, like he was the only thing keeping her sane. In a way, he was. As long as he was around, her dark thoughts went away.

Today, he came home early with a surprise. In a small box, wrapped in a neat, pink ribbon, was a ring. Nothing flashy. Just a simple, dainty gold band with a pink rose. He saw it and there was something so delicate and soft about it that he had to buy it for her. It looked perfect on her finger.

“I love it so much!! Thank you! What’s it for?”

“Consider it a promise ring.”

She couldn’t stop smiling at the ring. “A promise for what?”

“A promise that I’m going to love you forever and ever. And that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and to be worthy of you.”

Her eyes started to tear up a little. This gesture was so sweet and sudden. He took her ring-adorned hand and kissed it, just like he did when they first met, and she felt her heart swell with emotions. She felt like a princess.

“I love you so much!” she proclaimed and kissed him with all the passion she had.

“I love you too, my angel,” he responded between breaths.

“Tell me more about Princess Belle?” she requested, now in the mood for a princess story.

He almost forgot about the story but he was making it up as he went anyway. “Sure… Um, she was adjusting to her life in the dark castle with Rumplestiltskin. And although he was cruel to her, the princess still saw good in him. She was constantly trying to make things brighter in the castle.”

“With flowers?”

“Yes, with flowers and sunlight and her own cheerful presence. He nailed the curtains down and would purposefully use magic to wilt the flowers to make her mad but he found that, after a while, he quite liked them. And one day, as the princess was on a ladder trying to tear down a curtain, she fell. But Rumplestiltskin caught her and they both stared at each other in shock for a long moment.”

“Did they kiss?” she asked hopefully.

“No, my love. They just kept staring. It was the first intimate contact Rumplestiltskin had in a long time. He was an ugly, lonely beast so he didn’t feel touch often. Princess Belle, with all of her beauty, saw the beauty in him. And when he finally realized he was still holding her, he put her down like she burned him.”

“Then what happened?”

“She thanked him and told him she'd put the curtain back up. But he told her not to bother. He'd get used to the light.”

Belle was smiling and looking at him with adoration. “He’s changing,” she commented.

“Yes, he is. She’s bringing light and beauty back into his life.”

Wolfgang's mind went somewhere else. Where would he be if he hadn’t happened to run into Belle on that fateful day at Granny's? If he didn’t have her light and beauty… What would he have done for those two years he spent obsessing over her? How lonely would he be?

He was brought back to earth when Belle kissed him. And kissed him more deeply. And then she got on top of him and things took their natural course.

What mattered was that he wasn’t lonely anymore. And now, there were no obstacles in the way of that. Belle was completely his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what y'all thought! It got a little angsty but I tried to end on a lighter note.


	12. PrincessBabyDollCastle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle develops multiple new hobbies... And has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are just blessed right now. I've given you like 3 updates within a span of like 2 weeks? This is so unheard of! Enjoy the smut!! I decided to dabble in the nylon/pantyhose fetish I mentioned in my last vlog.

Belle has a credit card now. He didn’t know why he didn’t do this sooner. Giving her a credit card was one of the best things he’s ever done. Online shopping was his holy grail for her. The idea came when he was picking out one of her outfits for the day and he thought buying her more clothes might make her happy.

It definitely gave her something to look forward to. Every time she received a package, it was like Christmas! It allowed them to bond more. Belle would use his laptop, only when he was in the room though, so he could make sure she wasn’t trying to contact anyone. Belle simply thought he wanted to peek at what she was buying. Most times, she'd consult with him on what to buy. But when it came to the more intimate purchases, like undergarments and lingerie, she liked to keep it more secret to surprise him.

He told her she could buy whatever she wanted, so she did. Mostly, she bought clothes, books, and makeup, but she also bought things for her room and for the house. Although lately, she was thinking about buying a camera so she could take pictures of everything, especially the garden. The shopping was costing him a small fortune, but he could certainly afford it. And it kept her happy. Especially since she was finally over Grace.

Today, the day was gloomy. He sat at his desk, doing some paperwork, while Belle sat on the comfy lounging chair, scrolling down the pages of an online boutique. Fashion was quickly becoming a passion of hers. She loved buying different pieces and putting them together to create an outfit, even if no one else but Daddy got to see it.

She did have an idea… But it was very risky. If Daddy found out, he'd get mad and probably take her credit card away. She wanted to buy her own small laptop and start a blog where she could talk about clothes and books. She could hide it underneath her mattress and use it while he was at work. He never checked her packages anyway, since he assumed it was some sort of clothing or accessory.

Belle was inspired by some fashion blogs she came across. They made it look so cool. First, she'd buy the camera, and then she'd worry about the laptop.

XXXX

Before bed, Belle was trying on some of her new outfits in his room. At the moment, she looked like an edgy schoolgirl. She wore a blue and green plaid skirt with a black cropped slouchy sweater. To complete the look, she wore sheer black nylon leggings underneath her skirt. When he walked in, she was standing in front of the mirror.

“How does this outfit look?” she asked, fidgeting with the skirt.

Seriously, that credit card was the smartest thing he’s ever done. “It looks amazing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Why?”

She quickly made up an excuse. “I’m just planning some outfits for the week.”

“Well, this is perfect.”

He sat on the bed and watched her give her outfit a once over before she mentally decided this would be a blog-worthy outfit. Belle started to take the outfit off but he stopped her.

“Wait, not yet.”

Surprised, she turned around and saw him admiring every detail. He gestured for her to come closer so she did.

“You look so lovely in this,” he said in that low, throaty voice that sent tingles all over her body. She absolutely wanted sex tonight but she thought she'd seduce him in one of her new lingerie sets, not in one of her regular outfits. She already had the set picked out. “Let me look at you a little longer.”

Belle indulged him, especially since he was running his hands up her legs. His eyes scanned every little aspect of her outfit. There was a sliver of skin showing between her sweater and skirt and he ran his thumb across it. “Can I take this off?” he asked, already hooking his fingers underneath the soft fabric.

“Yeah,” she encouraged with a grin.

He did it slowly, taking in every inch of skin. She robbed him of the pleasure of taking her bra off, however. Instead, he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She wasn’t wearing underwear beneath her nylons and he could see her little curls. The leggings contrasted so beautifully with her porcelain skin. Belle was about to take them off but he stopped her with his hands.

“Keep this on.”

She bit her lip, knowing he had something planned. He had her lay down on the bed while he took off his jacket and carefully rolled up his sleeves. He looked so perfect to her. His hair framed his face perfectly, accentuating his sharp, defined nose and his brown eyes that looked at her so sweetly.

The mattress dipped when he got on it and spread her legs, slowly crawling his way up to her stomach where he started to kiss her flat tummy. When she felt his tongue, her breathing hitched. Her body got excited as he moved lower. He teased her by kissing her inner thighs and her mound. Belle thought he was going to roll down her leggings so he could taste her. But he didn’t.

She gasped when she felt his tongue through the sheer material. It was a surprise to her but a good one. A very good one. He liked how her taste lingered on the fabric. Her stomach muscles tensed and her breath came in pants. He slid his hands up her body and played with her breasts, which had her back arching.

Belle looked down at him between her thighs. He was so focused. From this angle, she thought it'd make a nice, erotic photograph. To add to the scene, she put one hand in his soft, silver streaked hair. It was the perfect picture and she threw her head back. He felt so damn good.

The feeling of his tongue and the sensation of the nylon fabric against her clit was an experience within itself. With what his fingers were doing to her nipples, she started to grind into his face, her moans filling his room beautifully. Her legs quivered, indicating she was very close so he sucked gently until her whole body shook and she came with a reverberating cry.

By the time he had tasted just about every trace of her orgasm, Belle was catching her breath and enjoying her post orgasmic state. She heard the faint clinking of his belt and the sound of his zipper but she didn’t register anything until he tore at the sodden fabric of her nylons. It happened so quickly and she gasped in surprise. He was already on top of her before she could chide him.

“Daddy, those were new! I just got them!”

“I know,” he whispered apologetically but he couldn’t help but smile, “I promise, I’ll buy you new ones… I just need you so much right now, I couldn’t wait.”

He pushed his fully erect cock inside her sensitive, tight heat. Immediately, he was lost in the feeling of her muscles gripping him, pulling him in like he belonged there. So was she when her legs wrapped around him and she held onto him tightly.

Belle purposely did things that would make him lose control. He rolled his hips, and she clenched around him, prompting him to curse. She dragged her nails through his scalp and he thrust deeper. When she moaned for him to go harder, he grunted and obeyed. He knew he was going to cum soon. But he wanted to feel her first, to hear her.

So he slid his hand between them and played with her until he felt her muscles flutter around him. “That’s it, Baby,” he groaned, “cum for me.”

His voice was so rough but it sounded so beautiful to her. She clung tighter to him and trembled, letting out the loud moans he wanted to hear while she came apart for him. Each pulse brought him closer until he finally spilled himself inside her.

His overworked body was done for the night. The orgasm still had his body singing. Belle cleaned herself up and disposed of her nylons before getting back into bed and curling up next to him. She lovingly played with his hair and he sighed. That’s when she decided to make her request. “Daddy, can I buy a camera?”

“For what?” he muttered, trying to fight his sleep.

“So I can take pictures of the garden and all of the beautiful things around me,” she explained excitedly while stroking a particularly sensitive area on his scalp.

“Okay.” He was too tired to realize what he was agreeing to.

Belle couldn’t believe how easy this was. “Can I buy it now?” She pushed her luck.

“Mm hm,” he mumbled before giving in to sleep.

She went straight for his laptop and bought herself a brand new digital camera. She was one step closer to her blog!

XXXX

Wolfgang didn’t remember his agreement until two days later when Belle received a package, under his name of course, and she opened it with pure excitement. He was surprised when the package consisted of a black camera and its accessories. She even bought a cute pink camera bag to go with it.

“You bought a camera?” he questioned carefully.

“You said I could, remember? After we made love the other night, I asked you and you said yes.”

“Right.” He vaguely remembered agreeing to something but he was so sexed out, she could have asked for a damn pony and he would have said yes… He'd have to be more careful about what he agreed to after sex.

But she seemed happy. She took pictures of random objects all over the house. If this new hobby kept her busy and she enjoyed it, there was no harm in it.

When he left for work, she took pictures of her clothes. She laid some pieces on the bed and played with the angles and lighting. Some, she modeled herself. Most of them came out pretty good, which made her fairly certain she wanted to start this blog.

Belle told her daddy she wanted to look for some more clothes online so he allowed her to use the laptop at the kitchen table while he made dinner. But she was actually going to buy her own laptop instead.

She needed something slim and discrete, so she could hide it and it'd be hard to find. After a half hour of research, she found the perfect one. And she even made sure the package would arrive when he would be at work. So she could take it without him knowing. For extra measure, she bought a couple of dresses that would arrive the same day so she had proof that she purchased clothes just like she said she would.

Daddy had no clue what she was up to. She didn’t like keeping secrets from him but she wanted this blog so bad. As much as she loved him, she knew he wouldn’t approve so this was a secret she was willing to have.

Belle was clever. Just as she anticipated, her laptop arrived while he was at work. So once the delivery guy left, she carefully snuck outside and grabbed the package, making sure to leave the clothes package on the doorstep so he could bring it to her. Her heart was beating so fast as she closed the door and locked it. This was the first time she did something sneaky. And it was the first time she ever stepped out of the house without him. That alone would probably be enough to make him explode.

There was something _exciting_ about taking that risk.

Within days, her blog was set up. She called it PrincessBabyDollCastle, a nod to Princess Belle, her growing baby doll dress collection, and the “castle” she lived in. For once, she was excited for Daddy to leave for work so she could update it and keep up with her slowly growing following base. Her first week, she had a solid 60 followers. And by week 2 her blog had over 200 hits.

Weekends were a little tough since Daddy was constantly around and she constantly itched to check out the progress of her blog. But she kept herself occupied with him. Monday morning, after he left, she finally checked her blog and she was shocked. Her pictures and book reviews had so many hits and comments. Although people seemed to enjoy her pictures more than her reviews, which she found a little upsetting at first.

There were people who admired her fashion sense and photography skills. However, her fashion sense was a bit childish. No, it was innocently girly in a provocative way… In other words, unbeknownst to Belle, it made her an easy target for people to fetishize her pictures and her blog. After all, her sense of style was influenced by her Daddy, who liked when she wore little dresses and thigh highs. But she was smart about it. She never posted pictures of her face. They were mostly body shots. Sometimes, in rare full body shots, she'd look down or to the side so her hair would obstruct her face.

At first, she received anonymous comments telling her how beautiful her body was, which flattered her and really helped boost her confidence. When she decided to post about her sleepwear, the comments were a little more suggestive. But she was so new to the online world that she didn’t recognize them as being suggestive.

In one particular post, she took a picture of her neck, which donned a beautiful heart necklace Daddy gave her. One man, who called himself BigDaddy4Life commented something about giving her a pearl necklace, which made no sense to her.. A pearl necklace would not have looked good with the outfit she wore.

Thank goodness one kind girl who called herself RainbowSparkle had the sense to tell Belle what that really meant. It was horrifying. She would have disabled the comments but some people were so genuinely nice and interested in her blog that she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

In fact, she made some _friends_. They shared the same interests in clothes and books. Never had she bonded with people like this before. Back with her father, she had no internet, no computer, or phone. So she never knew what it was like to have online friends. They were awesome!

Her Daddy noticed her extra cheerful mood lately. But he assumed it had to do with all of her shopping. At dinner, she thought of something funny RainbowSparkle had commented and it made her smile.

“What did you do today, my love?”

Belle was interrupted from her thoughts and quickly recovered. “I took more pictures. I’m getting really good. I can show you after dinner.”

“I'd like that.”

It made him so happy to know that she was enjoying herself. He felt like life was going great and he had nothing to worry about. Belle was happy so he was happy. Plus, he was so close to ruining her father. Once he did that, he'd focus on moving them somewhere far away where they could be together, just like she wanted. His Belle would have everything she ever wanted soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! I live for them! Tell me what you think of Belle's secret and her new vlog?


	13. The Castle Is Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle witnesses just how cruel the internet can be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote you guys a little smut before things go boom. Also, if you follow my Tumblr, you might know that I've been struggling with a timeline for this fic. So if it seems a little unrealistic, I'm sorry for taking a page out of OUAT writer's handbook with vague timelines lol. But I got a Valentine's Day prompt for this fic so I can't do that without touching the other important Holidays because I'm a sucker for chronological order and I'm sentimental af with these babies. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy!

Belle’s blog was going wonderfully. It’s only been up for three weeks and she already had 200 followers and four online friends. It was her only connection to the outside world and sometimes it felt like it was the only connection she needed. She remembered what it was like out there for her. No one paid attention to her because they didn’t notice her. And her father wasn’t very well liked. In a small town, that spoke wonders. But that was before.

If her life had gone as planned, she’d be in school right now, studying English or library science. In fact, she’d probably be preparing for finals and preparing for the winter break. It was getting colder. Her online friend from Sweden was already experiencing snow. Maine should be snowing soon.

She wasn’t going to ask now, but maybe when she and Daddy moved, and they had nothing to worry about, she could go to school and get her degree. So she could pursue her dream of being a librarian. Maybe they could go to New York and she could work at the New York Public Library.

Her bookish friend from New York told her all about it and Belle did a ton of research on it. She was immediately fascinated by it. If anything, they could just travel there and she could enjoy the experience of it.

XXXX

Wolfgang was concentrated on fixing an antique doll he found for Belle. It reminded him of her. Its hair was more chestnut than auburn but it had her big blue eyes and porcelain skin. He was sure she’d appreciate it.

Belle’s disappearance was now a past time. Emma was done looking into it since there was no obvious sign of foul play. Plus, she was too busy with her new boyfriend Killian Jones to really look into something like that. The town moved on quickly. People forgot about her and even Maurice stopped trying to find her. Knowing this information would hurt Belle, but it comforted him to know that there was no direct threat to his happiness. They may not have loved or cared for her but he loved and cared for her enough for all of them.

His little girl seemed happy as ever with him. She was finally over Grace and her growing photography habit kept her content. He couldn’t wait to see her face when he gave her this doll. He knew she was going to love it.

The holidays were coming up. Belle was already buying warmer clothes like coats, sweaters, and leggings. She even bought a pair of jeans. He knew she was excited and he was planning ways to make these holidays special for her. The holidays were always hard for him. Not just because the past ten years, he spent them alone but because his father had murdered his mother just a few days before Christmas.

That year was probably simultaneously the best and worst Christmas ever. It was the worst because he officially had no one. But it was the best because he didn’t have to worry about his father’s annual drunken Christmas outburst where he would ruin the whole day by beating him or his mother, sometimes both. Wolfgang bought his own presents that year and he spent it in his pajamas while eating all the Christmas dessert his stomach could handle. It would have been perfect if there was someone else he could have shared it with, someone he loved and not a caretaker who was simply there for the money.

This year, he had Belle, the only person he has ever truly loved. This could be his first happy holiday season.

When he came home, Belle was all dressed up for no reason, something she did all the time now that she had all these clothes to wear. She saw the box in his hands and smiled, knowing it was yet another surprise from him.

“What’s in the box?”

He placed it on her bed and clutched at his cane in excitement for her reaction. “Open it.”

She undid the bow he wrapped and lifted the top of the white box. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened when she saw the doll. “It’s so pretty!”

She took it out and inspected the doll. It had a blue, silky dress and ruffled socks that stuck out of her shiny black shoes. “I’ve never had a doll like this before. She’ll make the perfect friend for Rumple!” Belle gasped, “I can call her Princess Belle! This is perfect!”

Moments like this gave his life purpose, where he could incite this type of excitement in her. She made his heart feel _alive_. Belle carefully placed the doll right beside her teddy bear, who now had a friend.

She was so pure. He loved her optimism and hopefulness. But it reminded him of exactly what he needed to protect her from. The world was too cruel for someone like her. There were so many terrible things happening in the world and so many monsters like him that would love to run into a girl as nice and trusting as her.

They would never get to though, not if he could help it.

XXXX

He left later that night run some late-night errands. That gave her time to check her blog. Belle was always excited to check her blog. Earlier today, she had posted pictures of her new pink baby doll dress. One of them was a close-up shot of the skirt to catch the details of the fabric, and it happened to show lots of leg. But the comments she saw weren’t good ones.

People said mean things to her. They told her she was sick for liking to dress the way she did, one person even went so far as to say she should kill herself. They accused her of promoting the infantilization of women. The perverts were asking to be her “Daddy Dom” and making blatantly lewd comments, requesting nude photos. Someone even accused her of being a “pro anorexia” blog but that’s not what she was!

Her blog was supposed to be about fashion and her love for books! Why couldn’t they see that? And why did they have to be so mean? She never did anything to them… She would never do anything mean to anyone.

Her eyes watered and she tried to fight the tears but she wasn’t strong enough. This wasn’t supposed to happen. PrincessBabyDollCastle was supposed to be her happy, safe space- a space where she could express herself and connect to others like her all around the world. RainbowSparkle messaged her, encouraging her to block those people so she finally did.

But she still felt horrible. Her whole night was ruined.

Belle relied on her Daddy to make her feel better. When he entered his room, she was in bed. He knew something was wrong when she didn’t greet him or smile. She always smiled.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?”

“Nothing.” She attempted to mask her emotions with a smile but he already knew something was off. “I’m just not feeling too well.”

“What are you feeling? Do you need anything? Medicine?”

If Belle got sick, he wouldn’t know what to do. It’s not like he could take her to the local doctor. “I think I can sleep it off. Will you hold me?”

He took off his three-piece armor and got into bed with her. Everything was better when he held her. “Daddy, do you think I’m crazy?” she asked while she was resting her head on his chest.

“Not at all, my love. You’re the sweetest person I know. You might be different but that doesn’t make you crazy… Why do you ask?”

“Just a thought.”

“Do you _feel_ like you’re going crazy?” He was starting to get a little worried. Where did this question coming from?

She yawned, growing more tired by the second. “Only when I’m missing you.”

His words made her feel much better. He could hear the playful smile in her voice, which relieved him. Maybe the question was just a result of her imaginative mind. There was nothing to worry about.

He chuckled and lightly dragged his fingers along her back. “Sleep, my love. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

She hummed in agreement and fell asleep quickly, feeling entirely loved by him. He really did have nothing to worry about. Belle was his perfect little girl. Life had conditioned him to think the worst and to jump to conclusions when it came to his happiness. Perhaps it was time he stopped thinking the worst.

As he had her in his arms, he promised to work on his paranoid behavior. As far as he was concerned, he had no real reason to be paranoid.

XXXX

Belle woke up first. She was feeling so much better than the night before, thanks to him. He’d be waking up soon to go to work. But she didn’t really want him to go this time. She wanted him to stay with her so she can forget all about the mean people on her blog. Plus, she was in the mood for sex, since they didn’t do it last night.

Feeling extra playful, she took off the covers and slid down his body. Her Daddy remained sound asleep. Sometimes, in the morning he’d be already hard for her. She touched the silk fabric of his boxers, rubbing his legs in an attempt to wake him. He wasn’t usually a deep sleeper but he didn’t rouse. So she started to palm him through his boxers. Shortly thereafter, she felt him harden. It made her smile, knowing he was reacting to her.

His chest heaved in his sleep as his breathing quickened and his eyes finally opened. “Good morning, Daddy,” she smiled at him, her eyes gazing into his.

“Morning… My love,” he sighed.

This was the best way he could wake up. Belle mouthed his erection over his boxers and he closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning softly. Then she pulled them down and used her mouth directly. She was getting so much better at this. Her mouth was so warm and she was really starting to know where he was most sensitive.

Once she had her fun waking him up, she slipped off her underwear and took off her gown, allowing him to marvel at her body. She straddled his hips, grinding her wetness against him before lowering herself onto him until he filled her all the way. With her hands on his chest to brace herself, she moved her hips. This was a wonderful angle for her. If she rolled her hips, she got all the right kinds of friction to make her feel good.

Daddy was holding onto her hips, helping her movements as she moved faster. Belle lowered her body so she could kiss him. He took control of the kiss almost immediately, letting his tongue dance with hers and wrapping his arms to hold her tightly against him while he thrust up into her.

Belle wanted to scream, this angle was even better. “Daddy!” she cried. No other words would leave her. He lost control, like he always did when he heard her scream like that. Wolfgang fucked her until he felt her tighten and heard her scream. She could barely take it anymore, her nerves were extra sensitive. Her hips started to jerk and tried to lift off of him but he held onto her tight until her cunt milked his cock thoroughly.

She was still suffering the after effects on top of him. Her little body trembled and was too numb from the overwhelming pleasure. She was aware of Daddy caressing her body kissing the top of her head.

“I assume you’re feeling better?” he asked while trying to regulate his breathing.

She nodded, not entirely confident in her ability to speak yet.

“That’s good.”

For the rest of the day, he didn’t think twice about why she felt bad in the first place. Belle seemed completely okay now.

XXXX

She had tried to convince him to stay with her but he insisted there was work he had to do. Belle made the brave decision to check her blog but she decided she wasn’t going to post a look today. When she logged on, there was an influx of love and support from her online friends. They stood up for her and even schooled the mean people about minding their own business. She was so touched that they would do that for her. They restored her faith in her blog and she ended up posting a simple fall/winter look of a collared pink long-sleeve and a white skater skirt with black leggings.

Belle was glad she logged onto her blog. By ignoring all of those mean people and with the help of her friends, she could still do something that made her happy. She didn’t have to let PrincessBabyDollCastle go.

Wolfgang's day at work was ordinary except that morning sex with Belle had him in a good mood. He would be leaving the shop to go home to her after he paid the bills. As he was getting all of the papers in order, an envelope slipped out. It was the credit card bill. With Belle’s online shopping, he hardly minded the due amount, already expecting a high bill.

But this one was a little higher than usual so he was curious as to what she purchased. He scanned the statement and found a purchase he was sure had to be a mistake. There was no way his Belle could have bought a computer. His perfect little girl would never do something like that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the next chapter, y'all. You're either going to be upset, turned on, or both, depending on how you feel about an angry, jealous Gold... Like always, I'd love to hear your feedback! I hope to have a vlog and a new update for you guys this week because my Spring Break is coming up!


	14. Bury The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's secret is exposed and she suffers consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan guys. I really struggled with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it!

He had to see her. Now. He figured it had to be some sort of mistake, because Belle would never do anything like this. But his call to the bank confirmed, it was not a mistake.

His little girl had been up to no good.

How could she betray him like this? His perfect little girl went behind his back and bought something that could jeopardize their future… God, he needed to see her.

Belle startled when she heard the front door slam. Her Daddy was home extra early. She had been reading and responding to the comments on her latest book review but once she heard the door slam, she shut the laptop and stuffed it under her mattress. Just as she composed herself, her room door swung open.

“Hi Daddy, you’re home early,” she pointed out.

“Where is it?” he growled.

Her Daddy looked so serious. His knuckles were white as his hand gripped the gold handle of his cane tightly. It was held in front of him while he stood, looking as intimidating as possible.

“Wh-where is what?”

His eyes bore into hers and it scared her. “You _know_ what.”

Belle’s stomach dropped and her heart was beating through her ears. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” Her voice shook just a little, giving her away.

“Belle, _don’t_ lie to me.”

This was going to happen sooner or later, she knew. Secrets always had their way of making themselves known. Her knees buckled ever so slightly when she slid onto the floor and lifted her mattress to pull out her compact silver laptop.

So it was true. She did go behind his back. The little flashing light was blinking, indicating the laptop was on. His whole demeanor darkened, especially in his eyes.

“Daddy, I can explain-“

“Open it.”

She didn’t want to because then he'd see what she's been doing. But she obeyed, not wanting to increase the hostility. When she opened it, the screen revealed her blog. He held his hand out for her to give it to him so she did, carefully, and he put it on her desk, where he started scrolling through it.

“I only got it because I wanted to start a fashion blog, like the ones I look at when I shop on your computer,” Belle explained.

Her Daddy didn’t speak at all. He scrolled through her posts and tried to contain his rage. She posted pictures of her body. She had conversations with _people_ who were total strangers. But the anger he felt when he started reading the comments on her pictures… He couldn’t contain it any longer. The disgusting things these perverts were telling his little girl…

Belle had remained silent when he didn’t respond. She watched how his posture was stiff and how his knuckles were gripping his cane even harder. Maybe she could convince him that this blog was good for her and he wouldn’t have to be so mad.

Wolfgang had seen enough. This was unacceptable. His mind was consumed by rage when he threw the laptop across the room, shattering the screen and breaking the damn thing in half. Belle squealed in shock at the sudden outburst. Then she was overcome with heartbreak.

Her only connection to the outside world was gone, shattered into pieces. Her online friends would never know what happened to her. PrincessBabyDollCastle was like her baby and now it was gone. She ran to the remains of her laptop and fell to her knees, as if she could somehow repair the damage.

“What were you thinking?! How could you?!” he shouted. He was livid, his eyes were wild and his hair fell over his face.

“My- my laptop… My blog… It’s all ruined,” she muttered.

“Good! Do you know how stupid that was?! I can’t believe you, Belle!”

“My friends…” She was having a hard time accepting that they were gone.

“Friends?! Those people are _not_ your friends!”

“Yes, they are!” she raised her voice indignantly because they really were her friends.

“No, they’re not! They only like you for your body! My god, how could you be dumb enough to post pictures of yourself on the internet?! What if someone from here sees them?”

“I am smart! I never showed my face in any of those pictures!”

“No, but you showed a hell of a lot more, didn’t you? The internet is full of terrible people, Belle. And you just put your body out there for anyone and everyone to see!”

“I was showing off my clothes! And my books! My friends loved my blog posts-“

“You don’t have fucking friends!! You have strangers on the internet who want to use you! They don’t want your friendship! You were just a pretty spectacle for them. That doesn’t matter now though. You won’t have to deal with them anymore.” He cast a glance at the wreckage of her laptop.

Hot tears of anger streamed down her face and she wiped them off with her sleeve while she walked away from her broken laptop. “You’re being mean!”

“Well, I’m about to get a whole lot meaner! Give me your credit card.”

She looked up, alarmed. He wouldn’t… “What?”

“You heard me. No more computers. No more shopping.”

Belle apprehensively reached under her pillow and gave him her credit card. She just wanted him out of her room now so she can be alone.

“Now your camera,” he requested.

“No!” she cried. “You said I could have it! You promised!”

“That was before you betrayed me! This camera was the start of this behavior and I will not have it! Give it to me. Now.”

Belle trembled with held back sobs while she handed over her camera. He was overreacting. He had destroyed her ability to blog, taken her credit card and her camera. All he had to do was take her books and he may as well be taking her soul.

“You brought this on yourself. Although, perhaps I’m at fault too. I’ve given you too much freedom. I thought you could handle it. Clearly, I was wrong...”

Belle looked up warily, afraid of where this was heading. “What- what are you-“

“This is for your own good, my love. You’ve put yourself at risk. I have to keep you safe. One day, you’ll understand.”

He walked out the door and she heard the click of the barrel bolt lock. Her eyes widened and she gasped. “You can’t lock me in here!! You promised you wouldn’t do that anymore!”

“That was only if you’ve been good. But you’ve posed a threat to your safety, Sweetheart… I’ll be back later with your dinner.”

Belle kicked the door and flung herself on her bed. She spent the night wallowing in her anger and sobbing. She was never going to speak to him ever again no matter how much he begged!

When he came in later that night with her dinner, she was curled up in a ball, facing away from the door.

“Your dinner is on your desk,” he announced.

As silently promised, she didn’t respond. Nor did she actually eat anything. He returned to find her plate hadn’t been touched at all. That wasn’t surprising either.

Wolfgang spent his night downing whiskey in his study. He was still so shocked with Belle’s behavior and her poor decisions. Thank goodness he checked the credit card statement. Who knows how long this would have gone on?

If he could track down every single pervert who commented on her pictures and beat them with his cane, he would. God, he would give anything to beat them until he could watch them bleed. Belle was _his_ little girl. She was sweet and beautiful and just pure sunshine. Someone like her should never know what it is like to be gazed upon by men like them, men who looked at her like nothing but an object.

XXXX

He may have been a little drunk when he opened the door to her room in the middle of the night and stumbled in, his cane the only thing giving him balance. He groaned when he slipped into her bed because head was spinning.

Belle felt the weight on her mattress, waking her up from her fitful sleep. And she certainly felt when he wrapped an arm around her. Appalled at the nerve of him, she moved to get out of bed but he pulled her closer to him and held her tighter. “Stay,” he commanded. She could smell the alcohol on him.

Belle listened reluctantly. She wasn’t about to speak to him. If he was going to force his presence around her, she was going to retract hers.

His warmth did make it easier to fall asleep. She could pretend the circumstances were different and this was a loving moment. That helped.

The next day went as well as he could have expected. As usual, when she was upset, she starved and ignored him. Well, he wasn’t going to let her. Not this time.

“Here’s your lunch,” he said while setting down a tray of sandwiches, “if you ever want to step outside of this room again, I better see that you’ve eaten it.”

Belle rolled her eyes, not appreciating this firm tone he’s been using, and waited for him to leave the room. She’d show him.

Instead of eating her food, like she probably should have, she flushed it down the toilet. Wolfgang didn’t know any better when he returned for the tray an hour later. He thought he was making progress in getting her to eat.

Same thing happened with dinner. It’s not that Belle wasn’t hungry. She just didn’t _feel_ like eating. She hated eating when she was upset.

He decided that he would sleep in her room again. Belle was wearing a pale-yellow tank top with black sketches of roses and she paired it with matching yellow lace panties. Underneath the soft fabric, he could see the outline of her nipples. His mind immediately went to how much he wanted to be intimate with her.

Her punishment wasn’t only _her_ punishment, it was his as well. Because when she was mad at him, he was deprived of her usual, loving presence. He lied down and spooned up behind her, placing a hand on her thigh. He got excited when she didn’t push him away. Even though she was mad, maybe she wouldn’t object to sex. But as soon as his hand moved upward, she pushed it away.

It was too good to be true when she turned around to face him. He, rather wishfully, thought she was going to speak to him. Instead, she reached for her teddy bear and cuddled up with it.

The damn teddy bear was getting more action than he was. It’s not like he could take her teddy bear. Then he’d just be an asshole.

Christmas was looming closer, however, and he didn’t want their fight to ruin that. He was supposed to make this the best she's ever had. Belle couldn’t celebrate Halloween because that would require human interaction. And Thanksgiving for them had been Chinese takeout while lounging in the living room, watching movies. He had dinner planned but, incidentally, Belle had been on another sex binge so those plans had to be put to the side. Christmas was the one Holiday that had to be absolutely perfect, no exceptions. Perhaps he should apologize, or try to lighten the hostility.

“I can… I can read to you.” he suggested out of nowhere, “It’s been a while since I’ve read to you.”

Silence. Nothing but fucking silence.

“I can continue telling you about Rumple and Belle?”

Her silent protest was almost as bad as her hunger strike.

“Fine, remain silent. See if I care.”

She did. There was something about her silence that unsettled him. It made him feel like she hated him and was secretly plotting her escape. Perhaps it also reminded him of his loneliness and how consuming it had been before she arrived.

“If you expect me to get on my knees and apologize for something that you brought on yourself, you are sorely mistaken. I am doing this because I love you, Belle. It may not feel like it but it’s true. You mean everything to me. So I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. I need to know that I can trust you. Go ahead and be angry. But this punishment is in effect until I’m satisfied that you’ve learned your lesson.”

That didn’t exactly make her feel less angry or more inclined to speak to him. It did, however, kind of open her eyes.

It is her fault…

She preaches about bravery and honesty when she was too cowardly to ask him if she could get a computer to start a blog. Belle had hardly ever lied in her life, if at all. She was a hypocrite… Belle had once lectured him on trust and honesty being a foundation to a real relationship. How could she expect honesty and trust from him when she couldn’t be honest herself?

But still, he didn’t have to be so mean and violent. _That_ was his fault. And he _knew_ she didn’t like being yelled at or locked up! If he did want to punish her, he should have been more patient and gentle, like she knew he could be. She missed that side of him…

XXXX

He came home from work, expecting to see his little girl in her room but she wasn’t there. Her bed looked too neatly made, as if no one had laid in it. He had a sinking feeling in his heart. Something wasn’t right. The door had been locked, so there really wasn’t anywhere else she could be except her bathroom.

When he hesitantly opened the door, his life flashed before his eyes.

Belle, his beautiful, perfect Belle, was unconscious in the tub filled with her own blood and water. She was pale like a ghost and she was in a long, flowy pink gown. On the walls, the word “prisoner” was smeared with her blood. This whole scene looked like some twisted Ophelia painting.

Once he realized what was happening, he ran to her.

“Belle!” he shouted and dragged her out of the tub. Her wrists were still bleeding as he pulled her into his lap, cradling her head. “No no no, sweetheart, wake up!”

She was completely still. Her body was soaking wet and heavy in his arms. “Belle, you have to wake up! Please!”

Wolfgang was lightly slapping her face, hoping she’d open her eyes. “Baby, please! How could you do this to me? You can’t go, not like this! Wake up, Belle! Wake up!”

His life was ending right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. Belle had been his only reason to live. Without her, he was nothing. He held onto her tightly, hoping through some miracle, that his life force would enter her body and he wouldn’t have to live without her.

He sobbed brokenly, waiting for her to wake up. Slowly, his heart was crushing into dust inside of him. His angel, his beauty, was gone. He bent down to kiss her, to feel her lips one last time. She was cold… so very cold…

All at once, he knew he would also have to die soon. He needed to be with his love. At least in death, they would be forever, just like they were supposed to be in life.

“Why?” he sobbed, trying to make sense of what he didn’t want to believe.

Suddenly, her eyes opened. “You did this to me, Daddy,” she whispered through choked sobs, “You gave me no choice. I- I wanted freedom. This is… your…fault.”

Her blue eyes were still open when she stopped breathing. “No… My love, don’t leave me! I’m sorry, Belle!”

She was gone. For good. Every moment they ever shared played in his head. From the moment he first saw her, to her beautiful eyes and smile, to every time they made love, and to now holding her body in his arms. Of course, this is how his life would end. Who was he to think that he could have a happy life?

He just wanted to die here with her in his arms. It was the last mercy he could ever ask of life…

But he woke up, sweating and gasping. The knot in his throat was still there and he had unshed tears in his eyes. His Belle was still sound asleep next to him. He sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around her. She was still sleeping but even in her sleep, she unknowingly sought out his comfort, letting her body relax into his hold.

If Wolfgang could hold her forever, he would. She was very alive and he never wanted to feel what he felt in that nightmare. Belle wasn’t a prisoner. That was never his intention. He would make this right though. Somehow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be very appreciated!!


	15. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang comes up with a way to make it up to Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short but the next chapter might be very long...

He was extra paranoid after his dream, so paranoid that he didn’t go to work. He holed himself up in his office and tried to strategize what he could do to make this better. He spent his whole morning debating his decisions and then spent the afternoon executing them and by night, he decided to tell her. She was still ignoring him, brushing the hair of her doll and thinking about her actions when he unlocked her door and stepped inside.

To Wolfgang, this was one manifestation of heaven, watching his angel while she was peacefully at home. Obviously, in heaven, she would make eye contact with him and not be mad. But if circumstances were different, he could sit all day and watch her. Tonight, she was dressed in a blue nightdress. It looked beautiful and it showed a lovely amount of her slight shoulders. He reached out to touch her shoulder, feeling her softness. She didn’t brush him off but she tensed.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been thinking… Christmas is in a couple of days and maybe we should spend it away from home.” That got her attention very effectively. She stopped brushing her doll’s hair, her silent cue to allow him to go on. “We can spend it at the cabin. We can go out into the snow and I can take you out to eat and shop, like last time.  What do you think?”

She turned her head slightly, needing to know if this was real and not just something to make her talk to him. “You really want to leave for Christmas?”

He was fucking delighted to hear her voice again.

“Yes, I think it’s time that we get a break from home, yeah?”

He could see a reluctant smile forming on the silhouette of her face. He knew this would be the best way to make things up to her.

“I’ve already made the arrangements. There will be a Christmas tree that you can decorate and presents that you’ll unwrap Christmas morning. You’ll play in the snow and we can enjoy the beauty of the outdoors.”

That sounded so lovely, her anger at him had basically dissipated. It’s not like their fight was entirely his fault… She was mostly to blame and yet he was the one making the effort to apologize. “I'd love to.” She was trying so hard to contain her excitement. “Can I take pictures?”

Belle's wide, helpless eyes looked into his. He was so close to having her happy again, all he had to do was say yes… The camera was basically harmless without a computer…

“Sure, we can bring your camera.”

The thought of leaving with him _and_ having her camera back was enough to put a wide smile on her face, relieving any hesitation he may have felt. She embraced him in her excitement and he was so happy to feel her in his arms once more, where she belonged.

“Thank you! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!”

 “That is the plan.”

She giggled and tightened her hold on him before releasing him. She ran the ends of his soft hair through her fingertips and her smile slowly faded into something serious. “I’m sorry… for going behind your back and buying something I knew you wouldn’t approve of. That was wrong of me. I kept secrets and lies when you would never do that to me. You’ve been nothing but honest and truthful to me since you last promised.”

Well, he wouldn’t go so far as to say _that._

He had his secrets and lies that he would never be able to tell her. Like how he’s destroying her father and keeping Grace away out of both jealousy and fear.

“Do you forgive me, Daddy?”

Her apology was genuine. She truly believed he was honest and it reminded him of just how much he didn’t deserve her.

“Of course, I forgive you, Belle. I could never stay mad at you.”

Belle realized just how much she adored him. His heart was so big and forgiving and that’s one of the many reasons why she loved him. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away, it didn’t feel like enough for the gratitude she felt towards him so she kissed him on the lips. He tasted a little like whiskey and something sweet, like honey and she found herself strangely drawn to it.

Wolfgang pulled her close, in case she felt like pulling away again, because he was not ready to let her go. His arms wound their way around her waist, and his hands started to wander while she gave into his attempt to keep her close. He was turned on and already had his hands up her gown when she stopped him.

“No sex. I want to wait,” she breathed heavily.

“Wait for what?”

Why would she want to wait to do something they’ve done so many times before? He knew that if he could give her a good orgasm tonight, it would be like the official seal of forgiveness from her.

“The cabin! That’s where we first made love, remember?” He was never going to forget. He still had dreams about it. “And this is our first real holiday together. I want to wait so it can be special.”

He understood the sentiment but he didn’t think it was entirely necessary. There were tons of ways they could make it special. Sex was _always_ special.

“Okay, I understand… But there are _other_ ways-“

“That has to wait too,” she interrupted with a smirk, knowing what he was thinking. It was extremely tempting because his tongue and fingers were magic but this was one thing she had to have self-control for. Besides, he could consider this extra punishment for being mean.

“Alright. We're leaving tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow?! I have to organize my outfits and pack! ”

She moved to get up and start packing but he pulled her back.

“That can wait for tomorrow morning. It’s late and you should sleep now so you can have energy tomorrow.”

He had a point but she was also a little suspicious that maybe he was just trying to get her in bed so he could hold her. Besides, the sooner she went to bed, the sooner she could wake up and the closer they would be to leaving. Belle wanted so badly to be with him and it felt like the cabin was the only place where they could be together without judgement.

Wolfgang knew that no matter where they went, he was always going to be a little too protective of her. But at least she didn’t know anyone outside of Storybrooke. She had to depend on him out there. However, with her sense of freedom outside of Storybrooke came her likelihood to meet new people and want _friends_. And people were terrible.

He secretly wanted to stay in Storybrooke forever with her locked safe inside his house where no one could hurt her. In Storybrooke, she had her father to fear. That kept her from leaving. But there were also people who _sort of_ cared for her and would be too happy to take her from him. Outside of Storybrooke, there was a whole other array of issues and benefits. It made it almost impossible for him to decide where he could move them to. Belle thought he was actively searching for a new home but it seemed like nowhere was safe enough.

The cabin hadn’t been a part of his original holiday plans. But she was not speaking to him and it was the anniversary of his parents’ deaths. He didn’t want to be alone and he wanted her to feel some freedom, not like a _prisoner_. It couldn’t be a coincidence that he dreamed of her death on the anniversary of parents’ deaths. It was a sign. Something telling him that he needed to fix this and the cabin worked last time.

When they came back things would be as they were before this whole mess happened. As much as this whole trip worried him, he had his little girl’s happiness to look forward to. That alone made this worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is all I can write right now tbh. I'm slowly writing other ones but this one is my main muse right now. Btw, I completely forgot to mention that I added an "implied eating disorder behavior" tag simply because I know her eating habits aren't really healthy when she's upset and I don't want people to be triggered by her eating behaviors. On my last vlog, I went into detail about the origins of this fic and how it all started! If you want, check it out on my Tumblr! (thedarkestdearie)
> 
> And I'm wondering if y'all have any ideas/suggestions for Christmas gifts?? That would be very appreciated! Comment! I love your feedback with a passion!!


	16. Holiday Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Belle and Wolfgang going back to the cabin for Christmas. Wolfgang works really hard to not ruin this trip with his insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to only make their holiday one super long chapter but, given all of the shit happening within the show and the fandom, I thought I'd give y'all an update now instead of working on finals, like a good person. Because we all need something good this week and writing this makes me happy. The actual Christmas chapter will come after finals. Enjoy the smut!!

Belle wasn’t sure where to start when it came to gathering outfits. She was excited to finally have an occasion to wear her clothes out, especially her coats because there was really no point in wearing them inside the house. Same thing with her shoes. Most of her time inside was spent in socks and casual clothing. But this time, people could actually see her cute outfits in person.

After dinner, she was ready. Daddy was still packing his things and making her wait. She was going over her mental checklist for the hundredth time, wanting to be exactly sure that she wasn’t forgetting anything. She decided she was going to leave her Rumple with Princess Belle because she didn’t want to need him. She wouldn’t let her anxiety and fears get to her this time.

But she was getting tired. He was taking too long and she didn’t want to rush him out of gratitude for doing this for her. Belle was already yawning when he was finally ready.

“You ready, Sweetheart?”

She shot up off the bed and shook off her sleepiness. Her goal was to be awake for the whole ride and witness all the scenery.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

Belle looked so ready and lovely. He knew she was excited to be wearing her clothes out. She was just a little overdressed considering they were only going to drive a few hours straight for the cabin. All she needed was a light sweater or a long sleeve, something comfortable in case she fell asleep during the ride. But she was wearing a beautiful pink coat with a large white bow cinched at the waist matched with a pair of white leggings and pink ballet heels with silk ribbon that wrapped around her ankles, like the prettiest doll he’s ever seen.

Driving through the dark, desolate streets of Storybrooke made him nervous. Sure, it was late at night and the people were probably in their beds but they could be seen. His passenger windows were tinted and he took the back streets out of town as an extra precaution, but still. He couldn’t help his fears. They did lessen once they were out of town. The odds of running into someone decreased significantly, no one ever left that damn town.

She was happy though. She listened to music and sang along, watching the light snowfall and all of the lights of buildings and street lamps.

It was beautiful outside of Storybrooke. There was so much to see! It was too bad they couldn’t really stop and immerse themselves into the scenery.

Wolfgang had to stop for gas. He had forgotten to fill up his tank after work and they wouldn’t make it with what he currently had.

“Why are we stopping?” she asked, looking around the empty gas station right. They were right by the highway and she wanted to get to the cabin as quickly as possible.

“We need gas if we want to make it, my love.”

He was struck with an idea. It scared him a little but he knew she would see it as a sign of trust which is what they both needed. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to her.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go get us something for the road?”

The look on her face was pure surprise. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I trust you. Get us something warm while I fill up the gas tank.”

She smiled excitedly. “Okay! I’ll be right back!”

Belle flounced into gas station and it took every fiber in him to not call her back to him. He kept his eye on her almost the entire time as he filled up the tank. She was so bright and pure, he didn’t want her to somehow get hurt or lost or taken.

The tank was all filled and he was ready to go. When he looked up, he couldn’t see her from the windows of the gas station. Panic filled him along with anxiety of all the terrible things that could have happened to her. He was just about to head in there when he saw her approach the glass doors, all pretty and pink and innocent. She struggled to open the door a little with her hands full but she did manage it.

He was so relieved to see her.

She was grinning the whole time she approached him. “I got us two hot chocolates and some muffins.”

“Sounds wonderful, my love.”

Belle handed him his cup and kissed him deeply, with tongue and everything until he had her pinned against the car. “Thank you for letting me do this, for trusting me. I really appreciate it.” She was nearly breathless from his kissing.

“You’re welcome, my love. Everything went alright?”

“It was perfect! The cashier liked my outfit!”

“Oh?” Someone was going to get hurt if they came on to her.

“Yeah, she said I looked like a cute doll. It was very sweet.”

He looked in the store to see an old woman step from behind the counter and sweep the floor… So he wasn’t going to have to hurt someone. His Belle was flattered and happy. There was nothing wrong with that.

They were on the highway and she was eating her banana nut muffin, drinking her hot chocolate, and humming along to the melodic song that was playing. Everything felt peaceful for her, the culmination of freedom, of being out, and the security of having her Daddy with her made her incredibly happy.

By the time they got to the cabin, she was almost completely wiped out. But when she stepped inside, whatever exhaustion she felt was replaced with wonder. The Christmas tree caught her eye first. It was huge but bare, for her to decorate however she wanted. And then the huge pile of presents caught her eye.

“Daddy, these can’t all be for me,” she said in disbelief, “These are more presents than I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

He smiled, so pleased with himself in knowing that he was doing well. “They’re all for you, baby girl.”

She hugged him in what was probably the tightest hug ever.

Last Christmas, with her father, she got some junk food from a convenience store and a cheap, used romance novel that wasn’t even good. Sometimes, she felt like she didn’t deserve her Daddy or the way he spoils her. But at this point, she couldn’t imagine loving or being with anyone else. She was immensely lucky to have him.

Belle was so tired that once she changed into her pajamas, she flopped onto their bed and fell asleep. As Wolfgang got dressed for bed and watched her in her peacefulness, he was glad he decided to do this for her. His Belle deserved to live a life that didn’t involve being stuck in one house. And he would give her that life soon. For now, this vacation would have to be the next best thing.

XXXX

Belle woke up to the smell of banana pancakes. Smiling, she knew her Daddy was just finding another way to spoil her, and she put a blue silk robe on and went downstairs.

“What’s this?” she asked when she entered the spacious kitchen.

“It’s breakfast, my love. We have a big day today.”

“What are we doing?”

He placed a pancake on her plate while she poured herself some juice.

“We’re going to do some grocery shopping, maybe wander the town, and then we still have to decorate the tree.”

She was a little shocked that he wanted her to grocery shopping with him. That’s something he always did by himself. She usually just gave him a list of things she wanted or needed.

“You want me to go grocery shopping with you?”

He shrugged. “I thought it was something we could do together for this holiday. Only if you want, of course. You don’t have to.”

“I’d love to! But you usually go by yourself… It’ll be nice to get my own things and to be with you.”

“Good,” he said, although he wishfully hoped she would stay here where she’d be safe, “Then eat up and we’ll get ready for our day.

Belle ate up all of her pancake and she took a shower and got dressed for their day. She put on her blue coat and made sure to wear her favorite blue ribbon in her hair. There was a light snow and she couldn’t wait to play in it later.

She had to wait for Daddy to get ready. His plan was for them to get unpacked and settled. Then, he'd take her for lunch and they'd do their shopping. But he was nervous for her, she could tell.

He kept fidgeting with his tie and asking if she was okay with this. “I’m perfectly okay! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back and decorate the tree.”

_She had a point._

He took her to a little Italian place for lunch where she ate pasta and salad. It was a good way for him to subtly get her to carb load. She was looking almost as thin as she was before she lived with him. It didn’t make sense since she hadn’t gone on a hunger strike when they were fighting. He made sure she ate more pasta than salad.

Lunch went well. Their servers were female, which lessened his stress a bit. He was very well aware that women would not be victimless of Belle's charm, but they were less likely to fall victim than men. _Men_ are predators. They would only use her. They wouldn’t appreciate her beauty and innocence, they would simply destroy it.

Their waitress did give Belle a lingering smile though, one that was almost too friendly. He wasn’t too sure if it was out of friendliness or lust but he still made it a point to hold her hand across the table.

“Isn’t this lovely?” she asked while smiling at where their hands were joined. “Being out and about like this? Not having to worry about anyone seeing us?”

“It is,” he admitted. “The people here are very blessed to see your beauty.”

She let out a bashful giggle and looked away to hide her blush, proceeding to finish her pasta. It was so delicious, she would have asked for more if she didn’t feel like she were about to burst.

They decided to go for a short walk after lunch around the main street. It was so beautiful. There was a huge Christmas tree in the center of the shopping plaza and there were Christmas lights everywhere. It already looked amazing in daylight, she could only imagine what it looked like at night.

Wolfgang offered to buy her things from the shops but she decided to hold off on that until after Christmas. She wanted to see just how much he was going to spoil her with gifts. That way, she could determine what else she might want or need.

Belle was so excited to shop for food with him. It would be nice to do something so publicly domestic with him. All she wanted was to show the world that she loved him and this was a good way to show it.

XXXX

The store wasn’t too packed, like one would expect on the day before Christmas Eve. It was perfect for Wolfgang. There was enough people for Belle to feel like she was socializing but not enough that he felt like he could lose her in a crowd.

The first thing that hit her was the smell of fresh baked bread and the instrumental Christmas music that was playing in the background. She pushed the shopping cart and flounced around the store grabbing all the things she wanted for their vacation. Lots of fruit, candy, and baking supplies. Her Daddy bought things like meat and vegetables, things they could actually live off of.

She was wandering ahead of him in the spice aisle. Everything was going smoothly. No guy had tried to flirt with her. People hardly paid them any mind. But then she spotted a little blonde girl at the end of the aisle, walking all alone. She couldn’t have been older than three and she was instantly reminded of Grace.

“Hi there!” she greeted and crouched down next to the child. “Where’s your mother?”

The child's eyes were watery and she didn’t speak. But she held her arms out and Belle happily picked her up.

“You’re so friendly!” Belle giggled. “Let’s go find your parents.”

Wolfgang saw her with the child and watched her walk away, his heart ready to fill with panic.

“Belle, Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

She turned around, bouncing the child on her hip. “I’m gonna find her mother. She’s lost and I can’t just leave her here.”

“Madison!”

The girl’s mother came running down the aisle. Belle's face fell just a little.

“I’m so sorry! Her father and I turned around for one second and she was gone.”

“That’s okay, she’s so precious!”

The father of the child showed up with the shopping cart. Wolfgang was observant, he had to be. He recognized the couple as the ones from the previous aisle whom he overheard arguing about one wanting a case of beer. The wife’s hushed words “alcoholic” and “drunk” had stood out to him, along with the husbands slightly louder “I’m not your father.”

“Madison, thank god!” he said. The case of beer was in the cart.

Belle handed the girl to her mother and the mother exchanged a heartfelt thank you. Wolfgang noticed the father’s eyes on Belle, his perverted gaze followed the length of her legs and landed on her lovely, smiling lips.

He nearly ruined their last trip when that boy from the ice cream shop spoke to her. He didn’t want to alarm her this time but he needed to get her out of here now and back to the cabin where she'd be safe. Belle didn’t notice how close he was until he placed his hand on her arm.

“Sweetheart, we should go,” he whispered calmly in her ear.

“Okay.” Thankfully, she didn’t sense his urgency or jealousy. Belle said her goodbyes and took one last longing look at the toddler before walking away.

They quickly bought the remaining items on their list. Wolfgang was eager to get her home. To add to his stresses, the young man at the checkout counter directed his “Happy Holidays” only to his Belle, _with_ a smile.

She was such a sweetheart that she smiled back and said, “You too!”

It’s like she viewed everyone as her friend when that was far from the truth.

He refused to let her help put the groceries in the trunk, insisting that she go in the car before she freezes. Belle simply thought he was being chivalrous but he was really trying hard to contain himself. This is exactly why he always hesitates to take her places. People want her. But she can’t see that. She doesn’t understand the ugly reality of the outside world…

Shortly after they returned to the cabin and unloaded their groceries, it started snowing.

“Can we go outside?!” she asked. She had been waiting all winter to go out in the snow.

Belle's excitement always made him feel good about everything. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

“I’ll go change into my boots and get my camera!”

His plans for their little vacation were going smoothly, flirtations and sexually frustrated fathers aside. He had promised her dinner in the town but he secretly anticipated being snowed in. The weather predictions had been highly accurate lately. They wouldn’t have to leave the cabin too much but Belle would still feel the freedom of being away. That was his real plan.

They were outside and she was taking all kinds of pictures. She made a snow angel and threw snowballs at trees. Daddy only wanted to watch her so he sat on the porch. He brought her a cup of hot chocolate because he was pretty sure she would let herself freeze if he let her.

“Baby, the snow's getting heavy,” he said when her lips were turning blue. “We should go inside.”

“Not yet, please!”

He nodded, aware of how much this meant to her. “A few more minutes then.”

She couldn’t feel her fingers or toes but she sat on the steps of the porch and played with the snow that had gathered there. “It’d be nice if you could come down here.”

“I’m fine right here.”

“It’ll make me go inside faster,” Belle informed him.

He smirked and caved in, brushing snow aside with his foot so he could take a seat next to her. Snow covered the trees and had effectively surrounded his car, just like he hoped.

“We're snowed in.”

She put her head on his shoulder and shrugged. “That’s okay… Look at how beautiful and amazing all of this is.”

He gazed upon the land and took in its beauty. It was getting dark and the only noise to be heard was the wind gusting through the pine trees.

“It’s incredible.”

Snowflakes had started to fall in his hair and she shook them out with her fingers, laughing in the process. He smiled at her and she loved when he smiled. It made her happy and she felt it deep in her heart and soul.

Belle leaned in slowly and licked her cold lips, living and absorbing every second of this moment. When she kissed him, his lips were warm and it spread through her. She didn’t want to pull away but she felt a shiver coming along.

Wolfgang finally intervened. “Okay, that’s enough snow for today. Let’s go inside and I’ll make us some dinner.”

She agreed and while he made dinner, she took a nice, warm bath with a bath bomb called “winter wonderland” that turned blue and white in the water. Belle came down for dinner in one of her newer nightgowns, a baby pink one. This one barely covered anything but the house was warm from the heating so it didn’t matter.

Daddy made her soup and gave her lots of delicious bread for dinner. It wasn’t Christmas yet but, with this day alone, it was shaping out to be the best one yet.

He cleaned up the table and dishes while she started decorating the tree. Old Christmas records played on the record player and Daddy had built a fire in the chimney for her. She looked at the boxes of new decorations and then at the tree, trying to envision what she wanted.

Her gifts had to be moved if she wanted to get around easy so she moved them all to the side. She started with the white lights and wrapped them around the tree. Then she followed that with a red and gold garland. She was most excited for the ornaments. She and her mother used to put ornaments on their little fake tree every holiday season. Placement was everything. And she already decided that the rose gold ornaments were her favorite.

“I made you some tea,” Wolfgang announced while she was figuring out where best to place the glass angel ornament. “The tree is coming along beautifully, my love.”

“Thanks! You know, you could help me.”

He inclined his head in agreement because, technically, he could. “Yes, but I would much rather watch you. You’re so beautiful, I can watch you all day.” He sipped on his tea and his eyes gleamed with amusement.

“Please, help me, Daddy,” she pleaded, knowing it would chip away at his resolve, “I really want this to be something we can do together. It is our first Christmas and traditions need to start somewhere.”

Belle could see him already giving into her. He put his tea down and stood up. “Fine, I’ll help. If only to see your beautiful smile.”

She smiled for him and planted a quick kiss on his lips, not enough for him to feel fully satisfied.

“Here, you can put up these silver ones,” she told him while handing him a container with round, silver orbs.

Wolfgang distributed the ornaments evenly throughout the tree. He wasn’t exactly a master decorator but he did have good taste and an eye for beautiful things so he knew where to place things so that their beauty stood out. It was actually quite relaxing and fun to spend time with Belle like this. He would help her with the high places she had trouble reaching, purposefully brushing his body against hers and speaking lowly in her ear in ways that made her shiver. She would place ornaments on the low hanging branches so that he’d get a glimpse of her underwear when she bent over and she’d sometimes brush a hand over his knee or thigh, claiming it helped her keep balance. They still managed to work productively together and by the time they were almost finished, their tree was nearly a masterpiece.

Then she came across an ornament of what was probably a white baby Jesus bundled in blankets. If he hadn’t been so focused, he’d have seen her face fall just in the slightest.

“Wouldn’t it be amazing if we had Grace with us? I really miss her and she'd love this tree.” Wolfgang stiffened a little but carried on with his decorating. “The little girl at the store reminded me of her. Don’t you think? They had similar hair and features.”

“Mm hmm.”

Great, now he was thinking about that child and her perverted father!

“I would love to see her again. Perhaps soon?”

“Perhaps.” He tried to keep his voice light and free of tension.

“Have you spoken to her father recently?”

“No, Jefferson has been sending his rent through the mail so there’s really no need to speak to him.”

“Maybe you can talk to him and see if he'd be willing to let me see her.”

“I’ll see.”

She smiled satisfactorily, thinking he was actually going to try. They topped the tree off with a bright white star and it tied the whole tree together.

“I love it! It’s perfect!” she hugged him and squeezed him tightly. Then she placed her gifts back under the tree. One was particularly heavy. It was a big, long box wrapped in red gift wrap. “What’s in this?” she asked, crawling out from under the tree.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You won’t find out until Christmas morning, my love.”

She sat back on the furry rug and looked up at him. “Please, Daddy.”

She made a pretty picture on the rug in front of the fireplace and in her little nightgown but he couldn’t give into those pretty eyes right now. “That’s not gonna work on me this time.”

He sat on the couch and sipped at what was left of his tea. “What’s not gonna work?” she asked innocently but he saw the little twitch in her lip and the smug gleam in her eyes.

“That thing you do with the _please_ and your eyes. I’m not falling for it. You’ll wait for Christmas, end of story.”

She chuckled and crawled towards his lap, resting her arms on his legs. “I feel bad… I don’t have a gift for you, Daddy.”

“Baby, you’re my gift. The best gift I can ever ask for.”

“I mean something material,” she blushed and bit her lip.

“I don’t need anything material. You are all I need.”

“Well, I don’t need material things and that’s all you got me.”

Yes, only because he felt he had to somehow buy her forgiveness, happiness, and love. How else was she ever going to want to stay with him?

“You want to give me a gift?” he asked, an idea sparking within him as she absentmindedly drew patterns on his leg over the fabric of his trousers. She nodded eagerly. “Maybe you can give me something I haven’t had in a while?”

Belle looked curiously into his eyes, sensing he wanted something sexual. “Like what?”

“Go sit on the rug,” he instructed.

She obeyed, wanting to see exactly what he had in mind. Daddy undid a couple of buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, just how she liked. Belle was excited when he joined her on the rug.

“You know you’re everything to me,” he stated softly and brought his hand to caress her face. “You’re my life. I don’t need material things from you because you give me a fulfilled, satisfied life.”

He was leaning in closer, his warm breath on her lips, and he could hear her breath quicken just a little. She whimpered so softly when he kissed her and slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Belle's body felt weak with the surge of hormones going through her so he easily got her to lie down on the large rug. He tasted like tea and smelled like his cologne and the smoke from the fire burning. Belle moved her hands over his chest and felt the smoothness of the exposed skin and the hardness of his body. There was so much sensation in one kiss, so much to lose herself in.

She felt his pants stiffening against her thigh as he moved his kisses down her neck. Wolfgang had snuck a hand between them and cupped her. He felt damp heat and moaned with her, proceeding to tug her underwear down.

“I thought this was your gift,” she said through her hard breathing.

“It is.”

“I should probably make you wait until Christmas then, just like I have to.”

Oh no, she wasn’t going to deprive him of this any longer. She thought she was being cute but she promised they'd wait to be at the cabin and now here he was, desperate for her.

“Who said this can’t be an early gift for the both of us? Just because it’s my gift doesn’t mean we both can’t enjoy it.”

He had already moved down between her legs and got rid of her underwear. His kisses moving up her thigh silenced her. Belle felt his tongue and let out a cry that was pure lust.

His hands were holding onto her hips to keep his little girl in place. Belle placed her fingers over his, feeling his knuckles and rings, while Daddy ate her out.

He made her nerves sing. Every skillful move he made had her gasping and moaning. She was bathed in the warmth and glow of the fire, her hips gently grinding on the soft rug to follow his tongue's movements.

Wolfgang derived so much pleasure from this. After those insufferable days of her teasing him in those beautiful underwear and sleepwear when she was angry with him, he was finally able to get and give her what he really wanted. When he thought about how deprived he had been, he focused all of his tongue’s movements on the little bud he knew would drive her wild.

She threw her head back and squeezed onto his hands that were still holding her hips in place. “Daddy, like that!”

He did it until she screamed and a few jerking movements of her hips indicated her orgasm. Belle was limp on the floor and taking deep breaths by the time Wolfgang was done there.

He was completely hard and dying to be inside of her. Fucking her on the floor was bound to be hell on his body but he couldn’t bring himself to care. After divesting himself of his pants, he got on top of her.

“Ready for more, my princess?”

She smiled because of course she was ready. Everything was so romantic and beautiful, how could she not want to make love like this? The fire’s glow was lighting his handsome face perfectly and making his eyes look extra warm and inviting. She felt pure love and devotion for him. The fact that he sometimes had trust issues and got angry with her didn’t matter then. He was perfect.

“I’m ready, Daddy.”

Wolfgang started off gentle, slowly moving himself inside of her incredibly hot cunt and allowing them both to savor the romance. But his primal self eventually started to take root. Flashes of images of the staring waitress at lunch, the perverted father from the grocery store who could obviously give Belle the child she wants, and that stupid young cashier who smiled at her, all went through him. The anger he had to control earlier was letting itself out through sex. They would never have her. Belle was his to love.

He wasn’t aware of how hard he was fucking her until he heard her uncontrollable moans. She was gripping onto his shoulders, her thighs locked at his hips, and her eyes wide and adoring while he slammed into her. For someone so small and sweet, she sure loved being fucked hard.

So he let his frustrations and jealousies guide him. He couldn’t help but think about the men commenting lewd things on her blog and every picture his little girl exposed her body in. There was so much to be angry about, he wouldn’t be surprised if Belle woke up with bruises.

Her legs started to shake and her body tightened. She was loud and ready for the intense bliss she knew was coming. She opened her mouth to say something encouraging, but he had thrust extra hard and it turned into a scream.

Wolfgang watched and _felt_ her quivering orgasm, and how her body trembled as the bliss crashed down on her. It was fucking euphoric and he thrust recklessly until he let out a long groan and came. She was still whimpering when he finally stopped.

Both of their bodies were covered in sweat. His knee throbbed. But he stayed on top of her and they listened to the soft crackle of the fire.

“That was incredible,” she giggled when she was able to think again and kissed him, playing with his hair. She was satisfied, satiated, and exhausted. The perfect end to a perfect day.

When he rolled off of her, they stayed relaxed on the rug. They were both so spent. She hummed along to the melody of the instrumental music that was still playing.

“That was most definitely the best Christmas gift ever, my love.”

Belle smiled and rolled on top of him, ignoring the semen dripping down her thigh and onto her dress.

“For now,” she winked and kissed him again.

They still had one more day until Christmas morning… So there was still time for lots of great sex to be had…

* * *

 

(Here's a link to my **[Vlogs](https://vimeo.com/home/myvideos)** , in case y'all don't have me on Tumblr!! They're mostly about this fic so I thought they would interest those of you who aren't on Tumblr but still like this fic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I haven't been that active on Tumblr this weekend. After the news of Emilie leaving the show, I had to disconnect from the fandom and just immerse myself into this wonderful fic au where everything is mostly sweet and lovely. This Belle is where I go when I need to be naïve and oblivious, which seems like all the time now. She allows me to regress into that innocent, sheltered space where nothing can bother me. Anyway, enough of that depressing shit, I'll probably vlog about that and the finale soon. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!! And if you have any more gift ideas before I start writing that part!


	17. Holiday Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and Belle gets a shit ton of gifts! Rumbelle Christmas in August??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry this took way too long to update for you guys!! I am incredibly disappointed with myself this summer. I thought I was going to be able to update all of my fics and write new ones that I've been promising but no. I traveled to Scotland, England, and Ireland and I swore I was going to do so much writing when I got back. I've been back for like 6 weeks and I've moved houses and done nothing but swim and watch movies/shows. Anyway, enjoy this update!

It was Christmas Eve. Belle’s first one where she wasn’t miserable. They were supposed to go out but the snow was too bad, much to Wolfgang’s delight. His leg was killing him after their night of vigorous floor fucking. He wouldn’t be able to do that again for a while.

He had a nice dinner planned for her. Right now, she was upstairs relaxing with a book while he cooked for her. He hoped Belle was enjoying herself. She spent the morning in a very good mood. In fact, she was the one who informed them they were snowed in, with no visible disappointment. And when he complained about some pain in his knee, she eagerly took care of him until the pain subsided by providing a warm compress and massaging his knee.

Belle loved snow and she loved her Daddy so it was the perfect way for her to spend Christmas Eve, even if they didn’t get to go out into the town like originally planned.

Their Christmas Eve dinner was salmon in a white wine sauce with roast potatoes. It was delicious and Belle decided it was now one of her favorite meals.

“We should watch a Christmas movie!” She suggested excitedly after finishing her meal. “There’s a bunch on TV right now.”

“Whatever you want, my love. Why don’t you go pick one while I serve dessert?”

Belle happily went into the living room and settled on How the Grinch Stole Christmas. She always admired Dr. Seuss and his imaginative fantasy worlds. Plus, the movie always made her laugh.

Dessert was a raspberry sorbet she got when they went shopping. It tasted so amazing that she ate two bowls of it. During the movie, Wolfgang poured himself a glass of red wine and resumed sitting next to Belle, wrapping his arm around her and relaxing in this beautiful moment with her.

“Can I try some?” She asked him, looking at the wine curiously.

He had never asked her if she wanted to try alcohol. She was only eighteen and he figured she wasn’t the drinking type considering her innocent good girl personality.

“Are you sure?”

She looked excited and nervous. The only time she ever tasted alcohol was when it was on his lips. She bit her lip and nodded. “I’m sure. I want to try it.”

He agreed and handed Belle his glass. She took it tentatively with both hands and smelled it first, the scent of grapes and alcohol filling her head. He watched very attentively as her lips wrapped around the glass and she took her first sip of wine. Something about witnessing this experience turned him on. She licked her lips when she finished and grinned shyly.

“It’s good.”

He smiled with her. “Yeah?”

“Mm hmm, can I try some more?”

“I can pour you your own glass, if you’d like.”

She smiled big and nodded.

Belle ended up drinking three glasses of wine. After the second, she was a giggly mess and after the third, she got a little frisky. His little girl was a lightweight. He was sober, as he enjoyed witnessing Belle’s first time drinking. But he could tell she was tired by how heavy her eyes looked.

Before the movie even ended, she started to kiss him and play with his hair. She was nearly out of breath when she pulled away. “Let’s have sex!” she whispered excitedly.

He chuckled at her drunk forwardness. “Why don’t we go upstairs first?”

He stood up and held out his hand to escort her. She took his hand but she stood up too fast and nearly stumbled.

“Whoa, be careful Sweetheart,’ he cautioned, keeping her upright.

“I am! It’s the room that’s spinning,” she giggled and swayed her way up the stairs. She almost fell once but Wolfgang was guiding her, making sure she made it to their room unharmed.

Once they made it past the threshold, she threw herself at him and kissed him again. “Come on, Daddy, let’s have sex!” She wrapped her hand around his tie and got an idea, looking up at him with hooded eyes. “You can- you can tie me to the bed and do whatever you want to me.”

Apparently, she was a kinky drunk as well. She had never discussed sexual fantasies before. She must be really drunk to have expressed a desire that seemed so out of character. Her eyes were glued to his lips but his were scanning her face. She definitely needed some sleep.

“Let’s get you in bed, shall we?”

She took that to mean they were finally going to fuck so she happily obliged, carelessly throwing herself on the bed and laughing.

“Are you gonna take your clothes off?” She asked, even though she couldn’t feel her limbs enough to take off her own.

He chuckled again and sat next to her. “I actually left something downstairs.” Wolfgang covered her with the blanket and began to tuck her in but she started playing with his hair.

“I love sex, Daddy,” she mentioned as he tried to get her to lay still.

“I know you do, Sweetheart.” His body felt the brunt of her sexual appetite. The pain in his knee was proof.

She gave a throaty laugh and tugged on his tie. “Do you want to know why?”

He didn’t realize there was a reason. He just assumed it was because she was young and had an incredibly high sex drive.

“Why?”

“Because sex with you makes all the bad thoughts go away,” she admitted.

“Bad thoughts?”

She nodded and looked into his eyes thoughtfully. “When I’m alone, I sometimes feel sad. I think too much and it feels like there’s something _wrong_ with me. But you make it all go away, Daddy. My head stops spinning and things seem clear and happy with you… Do you love me?”

“With all my heart.”

He made her smile. Her thoughtful manner changed and she was back to her frisky ways. “Then let’s do it now!”

He held her hands still and proceeded to tuck her back in. “In a moment. I need to head downstairs for something. Just lie down and relax.”

She cuddled into the pillow and yawned. “Okay, hurry back.”

He turned to look at her before he closed the door and her eyes were closed. She was completely passed out.

Wolfgang went and poured himself some whiskey and reflected on her words. He tried to drink away the heaviness he felt in his gut. Why was she so sad? Was it because of him?

But how could he be the cause if _he’s_ the one who makes her feel better? He was trying so hard to make her happy. Was she ever going to be truly happy? Even if he wasn’t to blame, he had to do something to make her better. Maybe it was her past, or her father. Probably both. Maybe all the gifts he got her would make her happy. At least until he could get them away from Storybrooke and they could start a new life together, somewhere far away.

When he was buzzed enough to feel tired, he made his way back upstairs and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, “I love you so much. I’ll make it all better, my love.”

She was deep in her slumber but even in her unconsciousness, she nuzzled into his body. It was one of his favorite feelings. He couldn’t wait for the morning to see the look on her face when she opened her presents.

XXXX

In true Belle fashion, she woke up first and immediately remembered it was Christmas. She felt completely fine, no hangover whatsoever. But her Daddy was still asleep and she wasn’t sure if she should wake him because he looked so handsome and peaceful. After five minutes of watching him sleep, she decided it was time for him to wake up. She got up and went into the bathroom for a few minutes to freshen up. And when she got out, she jumped on the bed.

“Daddy, wake up, it’s Christmas!!”

He groaned at being woken up so early. His body wasn’t as resilient as hers.

“Can I open my presents?”

Those wide blue eyes he loved so much were staring at him in anticipation and he let out a soft grin. “Give me a few minutes to get ready, yeah?”

“Okay! I’ll go downstairs and make you some coffee!”

He splashed his face with water to wake him up some more. When he went downstairs, she was already sitting by the tree with two cups of coffee ready.

“Can I open them now?”

“Go ahead.”

Belle could barely contain her excitement when she scanned all the gifts. She decided to start off small, picking a thin rectangular gift wrapped in pink wrapping paper. She tore the paper carefully and revealed a diary that looked like a storybook. It had a light blue cover with butterflies. And it had a lock with a key so she could keep her thoughts private.

“I love it! I’ve always wanted to keep a diary!”

“Is that so? I saw it and thought you might like it.”

“I really do!”

Perfect. What she could never know, however, was that he had a spare key to her diary. But he promised himself he would only look at it if he felt, without a doubt, that something was wrong with Belle. He still believed she deserved her privacy. The journal was only to ensure that she was happy.

“Daddy, take pictures of me with each gift!” she requested and handed him her camera.

He had never taken pictures of her with her camera. He only had some pictures of her on his phone, back from the days where he was stuck watching her from afar while he still planned her life with him. He was happy to be the designated photographer, any excuse he had to watch her and look at her, he always took the opportunity.

Her next gift was a green gift bag with white tissue paper. It had all kinds of makeup and palettes that she saw fashion and beauty bloggers use. Wolfgang just got what was popular and most expensive.

“This is so cool! I can be like those cool makeup girls!”

He smiled as she reached for the biggest, heaviest box, the one wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper. This was one of his favorite gifts for her. Belle ripped the paper until she got a clear view of the box, it had a picture of a piano keyboard.

“A keyboard? Daddy, I love it but I don’t know how to play.”

“I can teach you.”

Her eyes brightened at his solution. “You know how to play?”

He nodded. “When I was a boy, my parents insisted I be classically trained on the piano. I figured this could be something that we do together.”

“That’s the best idea ever!! Oh my god, I’m so excited!”

She got off the floor and rushed to kiss him. She was only three presents in. How was she going to react by the end of them?

“Go on, open the rest of them,” he encouraged when she pulled away.

The next one she opened was multiple pairs of thigh highs. Her favorite were the maroon ones with black stripes because they would go perfectly with her surprise gift for him. But he also got her cute ones with bows and he even got her stockings with animal silhouettes. She got some new dresses and sweaters. And more books!

Wolfgang gave her an MP3 player with some music he downloaded for her. There was a playlist dedicated to her and a playlist of his personal favorite songs. She loved that he did that because she loved knowing him and his interests.

She opened a tiny black box wrapped in sparkly gold paper that contained a necklace which matched her promise ring perfectly and it was so sweet and beautiful. Some gifts were little things like coloring books and craft supplies, stuff to occupy her mind.

Belle looked happy opening her gifts. She squealed when she opened the pink Polaroid camera he bought for her. And he got her a printer for the pictures she took with her digital camera. Belle was touched that he was taking her photography hobby seriously.

Probably her favorite gift, however, was the last one, which he had put aside. It was a cell phone. With only his number programmed. That way he could be in constant contact with her and never have to worry. At this point he was mostly confident that Belle wouldn’t try to leave him. Plus, it was a simple phone, a camera flip phone. But it had unlimited talk and text.

“You got me a phone?! I’ve never had a phone before! Now I can call you or text you anytime! Oh my god, Daddy I can talk to you while you’re at work! I love it! I love all of my gifts and I love you!!”

She rushed him once again and kissed him for a long time but pulled away when it got a little heated because the gift giving wasn’t over.

“I have a gift for you.” She said with a sneaky grin and got off his lap.

“You already gave me my gift last night.”

“This one is different.”

She had hidden his gift deep behind the tree. It looked like a lump wrapped in newspaper. She handed it to him and she looked just as excited giving him a gift as she was receiving them.

“Open it.” Belle sat right next to him and watched as he tore the newspaper apart, revealing a white shirt of his and his silk maroon tie.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You got me my own clothes?”

She bit her lip and got back on his lap. “They’re not for you. They’re for _me_ to wear tonight… in bed.. And they’re gonna go great with my new thigh high socks, don’t you think?”

He pulled her into another kiss, a passionate one that made her feel butterflies in her tummy. “You are the greatest gift ever.”

“So are you,” his sweet girl admitted.

She slipped off his lap and went back to looking at all her gifts. She felt so lucky and spoiled, but she couldn’t bring herself to care too much. She went from having scraps to having… all of this. She took all her gifts upstairs and went into their room to get acquainted with all of them. And he made her breakfast while she did so.

The feeling of gratification he received when she opened her gifts was going to last him a while. The smiles it put on her face were worth it alone. The phone had been a risky gift but he knew if he could have contact with her throughout the day, it would ease his worries. He also thought that she’d get less lonely if she could call or text him whenever she pleased so that would definitely be a benefit.

And he couldn’t wait for his gift. He had completely fucked up the last time she tried to surprise him like that. He had yelled at her in a moment of frustration and it had cost him dearly. But tonight, he could make up for missing out on that experience.

XXXX

Belle waited in the room, in her “gift” for her Daddy. She was sitting on the bed, familiarizing herself with her new phone. He was downstairs, making sure all of the doors were locked and the security systems were working.

She was smiling when he came into the room. “Do you like it?”

It was the most beautiful scene. She had dimmed the lights and lit a candle and she sat in the center of their bed, wearing his clothes and her thigh highs. He was aroused just looking at her.

“I absolutely love it.”

The tapping of his cane as he walked towards the bed excited her. “Can I undress you, Daddy?”

He stopped at the foot of the bed and licked his lips. He couldn’t stop staring at her. “Only if you kiss me first.”

She grinned and crawled her way to him. She was slowly enticing him when she placed her hands on his chest and slid them up until they rested at the nape of his neck. Belle was wearing a tropical flavored lip balm and he tasted it when she kissed him. He pulled her closer to him and wanted to taste more of her. She almost let him but remembered she was supposed to undress him and she loved doing that. This time, it was him who was left breathless when she pulled away.

She took each item of clothing off as if it were precious. And when she finished, she laid back down and he followed on top of her, resuming the kiss that she interrupted.

It was different feeling his own shirt on someone else. She looked amazing in it.

Belle was being very clingy, holding onto him tightly as if he was ever going to let go. He stopped for air and brushed her hair back, leaving her neck vulnerable to him, so pale and smooth and begging to be marked. He kissed her neck teasingly at first, making her giggle because it tickled. But it quickly turned into a moan when he started sucking and biting her skin.

She started grinding against his leg, which was wedged between her thighs. He felt how wet she was and it prompted him to continue on the other side of her neck. And he opened up his shirt to move his mouth onto her breasts. That nearly drove her insane. She was already close to orgasm. He knew this because her moans were getting higher and she was grinding against him faster. He knew she was on the edge so he stopped sucking and used a hand to pin her hips from moving.

“Not yet,” he whispered.

Belle whimpered in shock. Her arousal had built up and she needed a release. Her Daddy had never denied her an orgasm before. He usually encouraged them. “Daddy, please! I need it now!”

“Soon, my princess. I want to be inside of you when it happens. I want to _feel_ you.”

Belle wasn’t too pleased but she went along with it. After all, she trusted him and he always made her feel amazing. “Can I be on top?” She asked with a smirk. Since he was getting his way, she should get hers too.

“As you wish,” he stated but kept her pinned before she could move on top of him. “But let me take this off, yeah?”

He was touching the soft fabric of her pink underwear. She nodded in anticipation because she couldn’t wait to get on top of him.

Her Daddy went down slowly, admiring her body until he finally reached the pink fabric. Her dampness was visible and it gave him only one thought. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and took his time getting her underwear down her lovely legs. Wolfgang was in a lustful trance when he spread her legs and settled between them. He could already taste her. He teased her, once again, with kisses to her abdomen and pelvis.

Her back arched and she moaned loudly when she felt his tongue on her. He set out to taste her and all her sweetness. God, she was incredible, addicting. Not even her hand tugging on his hair could remind him of his original intention.

“Daddy!” She moaned. “I thought you wanted me to be- ah!” She was so close that she struggled to keep her thoughts. “Inside you!” She finished mindlessly.

He was sucking on her and she would have cum if he had sucked a little longer or a little harder. She cried in frustration when he looked up and licked his lips. “You are very right, my little girl. I believe we had an agreement. You want to be on top.”

She wasted no time and flipped them over so she was on top. Belle figured if he wanted to play, she could play too. So she took off his boxers and took him in hand. Her small, soft hand wrapped around his shaft and stroked him. It was the loveliest view of his Belle on top of him, looking disheveled with his shirt open and her hair messy.

He gasped when she rubbed herself on him, her warm wetness coating him. And she continued to tease and grip him. Her Daddy was throbbing and moaning and cursing. It was fun to see him at her mercy, like she had been moments ago.

“Do you want to be inside of me now?” She asked with that ironically innocent tone she used when she wanted to get her way.

“Yes, Baby, please!”

She was still touching him and it was driving him mad. Belle was satisfied with his answer and guided him inside of her. Just for a moment, things slowed down. Belle’s voice shook a little when she moaned and her eyes went wide.

Wolfgang had to watch her. This same bed was where he first made love to her. And it was just as perfect. He caressed her thighs and reveled in how tight and wet she felt. His hands rested on her hips when she moved against him. His little girl now knew exactly how to ride him. All she had to do was lose herself on his cock and he was sure to finish.

She opened his shirt a little more for him, to make his view even better. He almost regretted letting her on top because she controlled the pace and all he wanted to do was throw her down on the mattress and fuck her so hard that she couldn’t remember her name. But she knew exactly what she was doing and she was so fucking beautiful that he didn’t mind her gentle start.

“Daddy,” she sighed and rode him a little faster.

“Yes, my love?”

Belle looked down at his beautiful face. She smiled because she was happy. This was the best Christmas she’s ever had and now they were finishing it off with great sex.

“I love you,” she cried, moving harder.

He grunted while tightening his grip on her. She amazed him. She loved him. And she amazed him for it. “I love you too, Belle.”

After that intimate exchange, Belle’s body went into overdrive and did everything she could to get both of them to orgasm. Daddy helped by using his hands. She threw her head back and her mouth was opened wide as she screamed for him and he felt every single second of her fluttering and tensing. She was incredible to watch and feel. He was surprisingly taken aback at the intensity of his own orgasm shortly after hers and by the end of the night, they were both sweaty, shaking messes.

She spent the morning after Christmas sitting on his face, being blessed with many consecutive orgasms and he got to cum in that hot little mouth of hers. He had woken up and saw that she was still wearing his shirt, along with her thigh highs, and she had been irresistible. His little girl had also been marked from the bites he left on her neck from the night before and they made him feel a sense of pride. She liked them, as they served as a reminder of their amazing night together. Belle even took pictures of the marks on her camera to commemorate it. If she ever managed to somehow get her blog back up, she might even post them.

Around lunchtime, she had waltzed into the study wearing a beautiful matching set of a navy blue long sleeve shirt and tennis skirt. She walked in to ask about going for a walk but he ended up bending her over the desk and fucked her until walking basically became impossible.

And at bedtime, he managed to seduce her again. It had taken her five minutes to regain her ability to speak after sex. He spent that time playing with her hair while she rested her head on his chest.

“How do you do that?” She asked, tracing lines on his torso with her fingertips.

“Do what, my love?”

She heard and felt the low rumble of his voice as he spoke and it gave her so much comfort. Everything about him gave her comfort. She could still smell the cologne on his skin and it smelled like safety to her. “You make me feel so good during sex every time. How do you do it?”

_Sex with you makes all the bad thoughts go away,_ she had drunkenly confided in him. They hadn’t talked about that night’s conversation at all. He wondered if she even remembered what she said.

“It’s just passion. Love. Fate. Things feel good when they’re meant to be.”

She smiled because he was right. They were meant to be. It felt so right being with him. “Daddy, let’s just stay here. I know we talked about moving somewhere else but let’s just stay here and leave Storybrooke behind! We can be just as happy here as anywhere else. We won’t ever have to worry about someone finding out about me. Let’s never go back there again!”

His love spoke like a true dreamer. She wasn’t being practical but she was being passionate. And she was sure as hell catching him off guard, a skill she had developed. “Baby, it’s not that simple.”

“Sure it is! We just never have to go back. What are we even leaving behind?”

For her, it was her father and people who _might_ care about her, which was really in his best interest. But him, he was leaving behind his power and control. And he was still in the careful process of punishing Moe. There was still so much he had to do.

“Our things, for one-“

“You can arrange for someone to pack them up and bring them to us! You did it with my gifts and the tree and all that stuff.”

Well, she had him there. Dove was mainly responsible for their arrival being so smooth. He arranged everything just as Wolfgang had specifically asked.

“Yes, but there’s still all of my business affairs over there. If I just disappeared, people would most certainly notice and ask questions. They would come looking for me.”

Her big eyes were pleading with him. “But Daddy, we’re free here. Isn’t that worth it?”

“Not if it puts you at risk, Belle,” he explained gently. “I wish it was that simple. But we need to go about this the right way. We can’t just do what’s easy.”

She looked away from him and resumed resting on his chest. “Okay.”

Seconds ago, she was a dreamer, full of hope and light. But reality was getting to her. He didn’t want her to lose her light.

“What would your dream house look like?” He asked, hoping to give her some sense of escape and hope.

“My dream house?”

“Yes, what would it be?”

He could feel her mood lighten up instantly. “Anywhere with you. Where we can be together. And be free.”

Belle’s love was pure and simple and he felt more unworthy than ever. “Me aside, what would you want?” Because he wasn’t always going to be enough.

She spent a moment in thoughtful silence. “Umm, I want lots of outside space with grass. And I’d like to be close to the sea! But also close to the woods. I want it to be a big house. And I want lots of dogs!” _And children too_. But she didn’t dare mention it to him. It would just upset him because he thought it was impossible. But she had hope that maybe one day they could have a family.

“Very well, that’s where we’ll live.”

“What?” She laughed in disbelief.

“I said that’s where we’ll live.”

“How?”

He spoke with such confidence when he said, “I’ll either find it or build it.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

She kissed him on the lips and rested her forehead on his. “I can’t wait.”

They were leaving back home tomorrow night. That’s why she felt this urgent need to stay here. But if she wanted her dream house so they could live their dream life, going back to Storybrooke was the right thing to do.

He did give her one last gift though. As they headed back home, they stopped by a roadside diner where he bought her a slice of cherry pie and a vanilla milkshake as a late-night dessert for the meal they had at the cabin. She was surprised at the gesture and she loved him for it. Wolfgang had them sit in the back but she didn’t notice. Belle was always so happy to be out that she never noticed how hidden he actually kept her. Always in the back tables and always when the place had as few people as possible. She just liked being near people. She didn’t want to be noticed or anything but she liked to observe them living their lives, just like she used to when she would sneak away to Granny’s and sip her iced tea. She would pretend to be like them, a normal person with a life.

Her life now was great, blessed. But she still found the company of other people to be nice. Being with her Daddy made it so much better. She felt safe and loved. She was no longer a loner hiding behind her books.

“Are you ready to leave, princess?” He asked, taking hold of her hand and kissing it.

That gesture always made her blush. She let out a small giggle and nodded, taking the last sip of her milkshake. “I’m ready.”

The food made her tired so she slept through most of the car ride. This trip to the cabin was only for a few days and even though they spent most of it snowed in, it was still worth it just to be with him far from Storybrooke, where she didn’t have to hide.

He promised her they’d move into her dream house soon so they wouldn’t be stuck in Storybrooke. Their lives would be even more perfect.

XXXX

New Year’s Eve came quickly after Christmas. Despite not wanting to go back at first, it was nice being home with her new gifts.

She and Daddy spent the afternoon of New Year’s Eve practicing on her keyboard. They didn’t get too far. He was teaching her scales, and she was learning very quickly. But he had wrapped his arms around hers, guiding her fingers with his, and he had nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her. Belle, of course, couldn’t resist him and she ended up spending the rest of New Year’s Eve in her underwear.

Wolfgang brought out champagne for when it hit midnight. For the first time, she had someone to kiss when midnight struck. She snuggled on the couch with him and they drank until she felt fuzzy, which didn’t take long. This new year was going to be great. They had each other. And this year was full of promises and a better future. Belle already had ideas written down in her diary as to how she wanted to decorate her dream house.

“What’s your New Year’s resolution?” she asked while taking another sip of champagne.

He didn’t have one. He didn’t believe in resolutions. Wolfgang just had goals and accomplished them. “I, uh, I guess it would be to make you happy.”

“You already do that! What else?”

He smiled at her persistence. “Okay, my resolution is to spend less time working and more time with you.”

“Awwe, really?!” Belle exclaimed and jumped into his lap. “You’d really do that for me, Daddy?”

“I would. I’d do anything for you, Belle.”

She touched his face adoringly and kissed him on the nose, earning her another smile from him.

“I love your smile.” There was a beautiful, genuine twinkle in her eye when she said this. His little girl really knew how to make his heart swell. That’s one of the many reasons he loved her. From the first time he met her, she was constantly reminding him that he had a heart and the ability to feel.

“I love yours too. I love absolutely everything about you.”

She blushed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. “Do you wanna hear mine?”

He nodded.

“My resolution for this New Year is to be more social.”

“Social?” he asked, with his heart dropping just a little.

“Yeah! When we move, I don’t want to be like how I was here in Storybrooke. No one- no one noticed me… I want to get to know other people and maybe even make a few friends. I want to try to overcome my social anxiety and awkwardness.”

Wolfgang deserved an Oscar for the way he didn’t freak out in front of her. Instead, he managed to look surprisingly pleased. “That’s a lovely resolution, Sweetheart.”

She was so glad he agreed! Her life was going to be different when they moved. She was going to be the sociable person she’s always wanted to be. Belle realized her glass was empty. “We need more champagne to celebrate our resolutions! I’ll go get some more!”

He watched her dance away to the kitchen in her lilac underwear.

Belle was going to get everything she ever wanted from him. But he wasn’t sure about friends because they could see him for who he really is and they would convince her to leave him. There was a loophole, he realized, when she described her dream house. It would have everything she described but she never said anything about their home being near people. He’d simply have to find something more isolated than originally planned. He knew of a home that matched her exact description and his. But he was reluctant to take it, given his history with it. But if Belle kept up with this idea of socializing then he’d have to. It’s what was best for her and for them.

Everything would be fine. He had it all under control.

* * *

I have created a side blog for my tumblr that is based on/inspired by this fic's Belle and my own sexual curiosity and interests lol. It is, of course, called [PrincessBabyDollCastle ](https://princessbabydollcastle.tumblr.com/)so feel free to follow!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all thought of this update!! And out of curiosity, I would love to know your guys' favorite smut scenes from this fic. I feel like I'm losing my mojo and need to be inspired.


	18. Because You're Mine (Valentine's Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Wolfgang spend their first Valentine's Day together but things go wrong when Belle decides to play a game. (I conquered 2 prompts within 1 chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, it's been forever, I know... I have been using this fic as an escape from the real world and from the heartbreaking but beautiful Rumbelle ending. I truly hope you enjoy this update!

_I miss you, Daddy. When r u coming home?_

She texted him all the time now. And when she was really impatient or bored, she’d call.

_Soon, my love._

She was hoping for an estimate of time. It felt like he’d been gone all day but it was his regular nine to five hours.

It was 4:00.

A customer had just left when his phone rang at 4:05..

“I’ll be leaving soon, Belle,” he answered.

“But like how soon? Fifteen minutes? Twenty minutes?” They basically lived in the middle of nowhere so it would take forever for him to get home if he didn’t leave soon.

He chuckled and checked his watch. “I’m not sure.”

“Will you bring food?”

“Sure, anything in particular?”

She continued coloring in one of her coloring books as she spoke to him. “Chinese food, please.”

“Sounds good.”

“How’s work going?” She asked to keep the conversation going so she could listen to his voice longer.

He sat down on a stool to take a small break before he closed up. “Uneventful, per usual.”

“Then you should leave now so you can see me sooner,” she suggested with a smile that he could hear through the phone.

He remembered his resolution and knew she would appreciate him for leaving early. “Okay, I will.”

“Really?!”

“Yes,” he said, reaching for his coat. “I’ll grab dinner and be on my way to you.”

“I’ll be waiting for you then.”

“Wonderful. I’ll see you very soon.”

“Okay, I love you!”

“And I love you.”

Belle was filled with excitement when she hung up. It was so sweet of him to come home early. She couldn’t wait to be in his presence again.

Wolfgang had just locked the door to his shop and was heading to his car when he was stopped by the man he hated most in this world.

“What the hell is this, Gold?!” Moe French waved a letter he had received in the morning. “You’re hiking up the rent on my shop?! Why?!”

Wolfgang stood calm and composed, secretly enjoying his pain. “I’m afraid the property market is not what it used to be.”

“Oh, really? Since when? Because I appear to be the only one in town who has received this letter.”

“Listen, if you can’t afford it, I’m afraid you’ll have to do business elsewhere.”

Moe glared at him but didn’t seem to panic.

“That won’t be an issue just yet,” he replied almost smugly, pulling out an envelope. “There were lots of winter weddings this year so business was rather good. Here’s this month’s money.”

Wolfgang did not let his disappointment show. He kept his cool and took the envelope. He counted the money just to be sure Moe wasn’t trying to cheat him.

“Excellent. Let’s hope you can keep up these payments,” he said, pocketing the money.

Wolfgang got in his car and drove away. As soon as he was by himself on the road, he pulled over.

“Fuck!!” He shouted and hit his dashboard repeatedly. He was hoping to have Moe on his knees by now, begging for mercy. He wasn’t planning on business being good. He wanted Moe to suffer. He wanted to take everything that mattered to him for the way he treated Belle.

Wolfgang bought the food he promised for her and went home, his mind still clouded by his anger. He could hear her music playing softly through the pink pill speaker he got her. He set the food down and made his way up to her. She stopped what she was doing and ran to him, throwing herself into his embrace. She was so happy he was home.

There was a possessiveness in the way he kissed her. He wasn’t letting go of her and he ended up leading her back to bed where he tempted her into a quick, hard fuck. He wasn’t taking his anger for Moe out onto her, he convinced himself. Belle didn’t deserve that. He simply needed her to relieve this stress he now had. His plan was failing and he needed his little girl to keep him grounded, otherwise, he would lash out at Moe in a drastic way.

“What was that for?” She giggled while catching her breath.

He shrugged and kissed her forehead. “I missed you a lot today. It pains me to be away from you.”

“Me too. But it won’t be like that for long, right?” She asked for reassurance.

“Right. Soon enough, we’ll be staying in your dream castle.”

Belle loved hearing him talk about their move. It gave her something to dream about. “I want to have a library! Kind of like the one I have here but just like a whole room only for books!”

“Very well, you’ll also get a library.”

She was pleasantly astonished. “Just like that?”

“Yes. Anything you want, you get.”

Belle tried to conceal her excitement. His constant spoiling of her was going to get to her head pretty soon.

“Can we adopt a bunch of dogs?”

“All the dogs you want.”

His angel gazed into his eyes with a happy, loving smile.

“I love you more than anything in this world, Belle,” he stated as her gaze prompted him to reveal his thoughts in that moment.

“Forever?” She questioned through glossy eyes.

He moved his lips close to hers and whispered. “Forever and ever.”

She made a small whimper of happiness when he kissed her. His reassurance meant so much to her. Belle needed his forever. No one had ever pledged to love her forever and she knew Daddy was her forever. There was no possible way she could ever feel love this intense for anyone else.

XXXX

Belle wasn’t answering her phone and she didn’t respond when he called out her name. He assumed she was listening to music with her headphones in.

“Belle?” He called out when he entered her room.

His beautiful little girl was napping. She had fallen asleep in a pretty white gown. He sat next to her on the bed, petting her hair. He was thinking about how precious she was and how much he loved her when he noticed something orange peeking out from under her pillow. Out of curiosity, he reached for it and pulled out a bottle. A pill bottle that read Temazepam, a sleeping pill. And the bottle was empty.

“No,” he whispered and felt time stop. “Belle?” He placed his fingers on her pulse point, her body was warm but he was struggling to feel a pulse.

“Belle! Wake up!” He shook her but she wasn’t moving. “Belle what have you done?!”

Panicking and not ready to accept what was happening, he pulled her body into his lap and opened her mouth, shoving his fingers inside to trigger her gag reflex. It didn’t work. She was still asleep and unmoving.

“Why did you do this?” he cried. “Belle you need to wake up… Sweetheart, you can’t leave me like this… Please!!”

He felt paralyzed. This was exactly how she described her mother’s suicide. The idea of his love committing suicide like her mother was too much to bear. What made this worse was that he felt he was to blame. It was a familiar feeling. He couldn’t imagine how he managed to make her feel so miserable that this was the only way she could escape him. They loved each other. Why would she leave him like this?

He held onto her and screamed.

Wolfgang woke with a gasp. The first thing he did was reach out for Belle. She was sleeping soundly next to him, and visibly breathing. He exhaled in relief. He had no clue why he dreamed such a horror. The last time he did that, she had been mad at him. But everything was perfect between them, for the most part. He decided not to think too much about this nightmare. It was just a dream, after all.

XXXX

Valentine’s Day approached and Wolfgang knew exactly what he was doing for his Belle. He started her morning with banana pancakes and hot chocolate. It was raining and she loved the rain, so Valentine’s day was already off to a good start. AND even though it was technically a work day, he decided to stay and spend the whole day with her.

Belle was in her pajamas, watching the rain from the living room through a peek in the curtains. She loved the sound and smell of rain. She only wished she could be outside to experience it. But she also thought of how lovely it would be to share Valentine’s Day with both her Daddy AND Grace. Belle thought about how much Grace must have grown. She should be walking already, if her calculations were correct. The thought made her sad. Belle wanted to be a part of Grace’s life so bad! Surely, there must be something her Daddy could do to get her, just for a few hours. She would love to say goodbye before she and Daddy left Storybrooke for good.

“Belle, what’s wrong?” Wolfgang asked from across the room. He noticed how upset she looked.

“Nothing,” she tried to brush off and stepped away from the window.

He didn’t have to say anything. He just had to give her a long look, letting her know that he didn’t believe her.

She let out a small breath of defeat and played with the end of her cardigan as she spoke. “I know you have gifts for me but I think the best gift in the world would be to see Grace for a few hours.”

His face fell and he looked down at the ground.

“What’s wrong?” She asked cautiously.

He had planned this excuse shortly after Christmas, ready to use when she brought up the child again. “I- I didn’t want to tell you because I knew it would upset you.”

“What is it?”

“They’ve left. Grace’s father got a job out of town. He no longer lives in Storybrooke.”

Belle felt the hurt immediately. It felt like a punch in the gut and she wanted to go to her room and be sad about it. But it was Valentine’s Day and she didn’t want to upset her Daddy on a day that was all about celebrating love.

“Oh… I see… So I’m never going to see her again?”

He didn’t want to give her a definite answer. Today was supposed to be a good day and he didn’t want to crush her hope entirely. “I don’t know, Sweetheart. It’s hard to say.”

She nodded and tried to look on the bright side. Jefferson has a job that will allow him to support Grace and he can be the father she deserves. She stayed silent, picking at a loose thread she noticed in her knit cardigan.

“Do you… Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head and looked up at him. “Will you bathe me?”

It had been a long time since he bathed her. And she wanted a bath but she didn’t want to be alone.

“Of course.”

Belle stared at the small stained glass window while he bathed her. She didn’t say much but it felt nice to have him in her company. The warm water relaxed her and his touch and attention comforted her. He ran a wet washcloth down her back and it gave her goosebumps.

“I’ve missed this,” he said, remembering the first time he ever gave her a bath. “It’s been some time since we’ve done this. We should do it more often.”

“I agree.” Belle smiled for the first time since he lied to her and gave her that excuse about Jefferson. It was partially true. He got a job working in the mental ward at the hospital here in Storybrooke. It paid well enough for him to put her in a daycare.

Her smile gave him hope that he could make her happy today despite the heartbreaking news she received.

They decided to stick to their old routine. After he finished bathing her, he picked out her outfit, something he hadn’t done since she developed her own interest in fashion. He chose something warm and comfortable on this cold day for her, a casual black long sleeve dress with leggings. It was flowy and Belle liked this dress because it looked more like an oversized, cozy sweater. He also brushed her hair and put it in a loose side braid. Strands framed her face and he was very proud of how well he dressed her and how beautiful she looked.

“I can’t believe I get to celebrate this day with you,” he admitted while admiring her beauty.

She tried and failed to hide her blush. “You’re my first valentine. I’ve never even received those stupid Valentine grams they gave out at school. I’m really happy I have you this year. And all years to come.”

_All years to come._

That was a lovely thought, knowing his Belle wanted to be with him that long, _forever,_ she had said. That was all he wanted in life. Just her.

Belle was writing in her diary on the kitchen counter while he made lunch. She couldn’t concentrate because she was wondering what gifts he got her.

“Can I open my presents?” She finally asked and set her diary aside.

“Already? You don’t want to wait for dinner?”

“Not really. I’m really excited for them.”

Well, he had planned to give them to her during a romantic dinner but if she wanted them now, she’d get them.

“Alright. Wait here.”

Belle made a gift for him too. She hoped he’d like it. Since she couldn’t shop, she had to get creative.

He came back with multiple bags and boxes. There wasn’t nearly as many as there were on Christmas but that was okay. She wasn’t expecting that much.

She wasted no time picking a gift and opening it. The first one was a huge box of fancy chocolates. That box of chocolates was going to be her best friend, she knew it. He also got her a rose gold fountain pen for her diary. More books, some romance and mysteries.  And dresses for Spring. And a pretty antique music box, embossed with roses. Belle was surprised when she opened a box full of magazines and paint swatches.

“Those are so you can plan what the dream house will look like. So you can have a visual of whatever ideas you might have.”

“I’m so in love with this!” She said while flipping through the magazines and glancing at all of the styles. “This reminds me, I have a gift for you too! And it’s not something you own.”

Her hint made him smile and she ran upstairs to get her gift. Truthfully, he wouldn’t mind a similar gift to his Christmas one. That was a rather amazing gift.

Belle didn’t wrap his gift. She came down with what looked like a handmade book, made out of paper.

It was a scrapbook, simply titled _Love, Belle_.

Inside, there were all kinds of artful pictures. They were mostly of her and of pictures she had taken inside the house or out in the garden. There were some of the photos he had taken of her while she unwrapped gifts on Christmas. And there were drawings she had done and she had written some of her favorite poems on some pages. It was a book about her and only her. It was the best book ever.

“Belle, this is incredible. I will cherish this forever.”

She was so glad and relieved that he liked it! It had kept her occupied all week and she put so much effort into taking and picking photos. It was a bit vain, at least that’s how she felt. But she knew he’d like it since he loved her so much.

“You will?”

“Yes, it has all my favorite things. Pictures of you.”

Belle laughed and gave him a kiss. She felt so accomplished for having been resourceful and creative with her gift.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said as she pulled away from his lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

XXXX

After lunch, Belle sat alone on the couch, reading one of her new novels. The rain had died down and she kept peeking through the curtains to look at the beautifully gloomy outdoors. She longed to smell the scent of rain and wood.

“Sweetheart, why do you keep looking out there?” Wolfgang asked after catching her for the second time looking outside.

Since it was Valentine’s Day, Belle thought they could try something new.

“I want to go out there,” she admitted.

“We can go into the backyard,” he suggested calmly, even though his protective instincts were on high alert.

“No, I want to go out there. Just for a few minutes so I can feel the space. And the cold air. I like the backyard but I just want to go out there, just this once. Daddy, please,” she begged him in all seriousness.

“Five minutes,” he conceded, with his paranoia screaming at him to not do it.

Belle looked shocked, as if she expected a no, then she smiled really big and she jumped off the couch.

“Really?!”

“Yes, but only for five minutes. It’s really cold and wet out there. Go get your shoes and a coat.”

She squealed and hugged him very tightly while thanking him for another awesome gift.

Belle sprinted upstairs and put on her boots and red coat. “I’m ready!” She proudly notified him as he was putting on his coat. It looked really good on him, Belle thought.

“Stay close to me and stay within this front yard area. You can’t be seen.”

Belle nodded quickly. “Yeah, got it, let’s go!”

The only time she ever stepped outside was when they went to the cabin but it was always straight from the house into the car. And there was that one time she snuck out to get her laptop but that didn’t count since she didn’t really step outside of the porch.

She smiled when she breathed in the cool, damp air. She skipped to the middle of the yard and held her arms out to the sky. There was no rain at the moment but she wanted to hug the wind that breezed through the trees. It was beautiful and she struggled to wrap her head around the idea of being in an open space.

For five minutes, she could pretend that this was just a normal moment and not some rarity.

But something about the fresh air and cool weather made her feel restless. She wanted to play, like she would have if Grace were here. They would have run and crawled around, laughing and picking winter flowers in the garden. She wanted to have fun. Her Daddy was looking out around the surrounding trees, listening out for any lost hikers who might wander here and see his Belle.

“Daddy, let’s play a game,” Belle said, wanting to make the most out of her time out here.

He had one hand on his cane, the other in his pocket, and he continued scanning the woods, so focused on that task that he wasn’t paying too much mind to her. “A game?” He repeated before he saw a bird fly out of a tree.

“Yes… Tag, you’re it!”

She tapped his arm and by the time he registered what the hell she was saying and turned around, she was sprinting towards the woods.

“Belle, stop! Get back here now!”

She couldn’t hear him as the adrenaline rushed through her ears. She hadn’t _run_ like this since high school gym. But she hated it then. Now, she appreciated how liberating it was to feel the air fill her lungs. Belle’s only cardio was sex. This may not have felt as good but it was fun to be playing this game. Tag was the only game she could think of that would be fun in such a large space.

Belle ran through trees, her shoes stepping in puddles and mud as she did so. She wasn’t thinking about Daddy, just how far she could run.

Which wasn’t very far. Sex cardio, apparently, wasn’t enough to get her far. Plus, she was so thin and someone as small and non-athletic as her wasn’t bound to get far anyway. She had to stop to catch her breath but she realized, as she looked around, that she didn’t know these woods… She was lost…

So maybe this game wasn’t the smartest idea…

She looked around, trying to find a clearing of some sort but the trees were too dense. Panic was slowly filling her.

Wolfgang knew these woods rather well. And the ground was so muddy that he could see her shoe prints and the trail they left. From the start, his instincts knew this was a bad idea but he just had to give into her pleas. He just had to be weak.

Belle was ready to scream for help but she knew there had to be a way out of here somehow. A twig snapped to her left and her head whipped around to the source. She couldn’t see anyone or anything and she was beginning to get genuinely scared because everything seemed so large and dark.

Suddenly, her right arm was being yanked and she let out a yelp as she turned around. It was her Daddy and she felt a split second of relief before noticing how angry he looked.

“What the hell are you doing?! I told you to stay close to me! But instead you run off!!”

“You’re hurting me,” she whimpered as his grip on her arm tightened the angrier he got.

“Were you trying to run away?” He questioned her and his paranoia was blatantly showing itself. “You _wanted_ to run away from me? You can’t leave me, Belle! Don’t you understand that I would die without you?! I _need_ you! Promise me you won’t leave!! Promise me!”

“Where would I go?!” She shouted and wrenched her arm free from his hold, using her free hand to massage the pain away. He stood there, stunned at her own outburst. “To the countless of people in town who love me? To my loving father?” Clearly, she was being sarcastic and emphasizing his foolishness. “There is nothing out there for me!!... You made sure of that!”

That hit him like ice. He didn’t know exactly what she meant but it was true. Ever since she’s been with him, he’s made sure to let her know that he’s the only one who could ever love her this much. Belle had this wall in her head that kept her sheltered from reality and he was thankful for it. It kept her from seeing the monster he truly was. He needed that wall. But right now, that wall had cracks in it and he needed to fix it.

“I’m sorry…” was all he could think of in that moment.

She was ready to cry when she stomped away and followed the path his footsteps left. He lingered to give her some space and to process what just happened. He kept fucking up on her. But she ran away and that terrified him to his core. So really, this was her fault. Belle knew how much he feared losing her.

It was hours before he gained the courage to go into her room. She had gotten into the habit of leaving her door unlocked when she was mad at him because he was just going to come in anyway. She had changed out of her clothes and into pajamas. She had planned to wear her white, chiffon lace nightie tonight to have sex with him, as a great way to end Valentine’s Day. Instead, she was wearing it to be mad at him and to feel pretty on a night that should have been the best.

“Belle?”

She was laying down facing away from the door, keeping absolutely still so he thought she was asleep.

“I know you’re not asleep.”

Then she was just going to ignore him until he left her alone. Belle felt the bed shift when he sat down on the other side. He sat in silence for a couple of awkward minutes.

He didn’t know what to tell her. How was he supposed to apologize for letting his fears guide him? He couldn’t take her to the cabin again because he wasn’t sure if he should trust her yet.

“Sweetheart, I- I know I’m not the easiest man to live with. I’m certainly not the easiest man to love…” he reached a hand out and pet her hair. “I’m too protective. But I am trying to be someone who is worthy of your love. I’m trying really hard. But when you ran… God, you could have been seen. You don’t know what’s out there.”

He went silent again and tried to figure out a different approach to this conversation since she wasn’t responding to him. He decided to open up to her more.

“Remember the first time we went to the cabin together, and I told you that I lost everyone I love?”

There was a pause and he hoped to hear some sort of response. Belle was intrigued but he didn’t need to know.

“Well, I never told you how… I was just a boy when it happened. But my parents, they were always miserable. My father was a brute who loved to drink and my mother was addicted to pain killers. She somehow got the courage to leave my father but she left me behind. So he beat me even more. But eventually, my mother needed my father’s money as she had become accustomed to a certain lifestyle. So she came back. And my father viewed my mother as property. They had this huge fight when my mother came back with divorce papers. He said if he couldn’t have her, no one else could. I was hiding in the closet, where I always hid when my parents fought but I witnessed the whole thing. He shot her in a moment of angry passion and he was so overcome with guilt and sorrow that he killed himself too… They were all the family I had… I’ve always been empty, Belle. Even before they died. I had everything but it didn’t feel that way. With you, I have everything and that’s why I’m so terrified of losing you. I can’t go back to how I was before. I can’t go back to being lonely and miserable.”

Belle sat up, teary eyed, and finally faced him. She could just imagine him as a scared little boy who witnessed such a horrific tragedy.

“How- how come you never told me this?”

She could see unshed tears and pain in his eyes so she reached out to touch his cheek.

“I don’t know… I guess I didn’t want you to see me differently. I’m already difficult as it is, I didn’t want you to know about how violent my past is.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

She was so kind and thoughtful. He was ready to throw himself at her and beg for forgiveness. “Belle, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. And I’m sorry I ruined our first Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s okay… I shouldn’t have played like that. I just felt the fresh air and got swept up in the idea of running around. I don’t know what got into me.”

He shushed her and caught a glimpse of her other arm, where he could see the bruising his handprint left when he grabbed her. She was so thin and frail and he hurt her because of his carelessness and paranoia. Wolfgang had to make this better.

“Belle, you don’t have to apologize. I’m the one who overreacted and ruined this special day. But I promise, I’ll make it up to you.”

He kissed her rather excitedly and gently laid her back down to rest her head on the pillows. “Let me make it up to you, my beautiful princess,” he whispered in her ear before he started to kiss her neck.

Belle’s response was mostly physiological as she got aroused with his kisses. Even though she was still kind of upset, how could she deny the purest pleasure she’s ever felt? Plus, he was so apologetic and he opened up to her about his past. He didn’t mean to react so harshly, his tragic past simply created fears that clouded his judgement.

“Okay,” her voice shook as she let him bring his kisses lower and lower.

He was going to make whatever distress she had been feeling go away and then everything would be better.

“I love you so much,” he said, kissing her chest and pulling her underwear down. “I would never be able to live without you. I really, _truly_ need you, my love.”

Belle put her hand in his hair as he kissed her lower abdomen, her muscles jumping at the sensation. “I know,” she admitted, sounding resigned.

And then she moaned. Because her Daddy was magic. He was gentle, slow at first. His tongue was teasing her, with soft, broad strokes on her clit. She raked her fingernails gently against his scalp, making him hum into her.

Her affectionate touch was a reminder of all he had to live for, and all he had to fight for. Everything he did was for his Belle.

Her first orgasm was slow built and she enjoyed it very much. It wasn’t enough for him though. So he held onto her hips while he went for more. They both knew this was what she needed. Every orgasm he could give her was repairing the cracks he had made on her protective wall. He spent about an hour and a half eating her out. It was a process and each orgasm was a step further into forgiveness. With her first one, there was sporadic, soft moans. After that, she gradually became more expressive, tugging on his hair, grinding herself on his mouth, moaning and breathing louder. Before her last orgasm, she was crying out “Daddy” multiple times and sounding like she couldn’t believe how good he felt each time she said it. When she came, her back had literally arched itself off the bed and she nearly blacked out so Wolfgang was satisfied that she was pleased enough.

He had worn her out and he knew she would need time to recover from his vigorous attention. But Belle could see his erection and started to touch him.

“No, Belle.” He took her hand and placed it to the side of her. “Today was all about you. This was me making it up to _you_.”

She was reminded of just how much control she had over him. And it gave her an idea.

“Touch yourself,” she said, her eyes looking into his both sweetly and almost daringly.

“What?” This was a request he’s never heard before.

“Since you gave me so much pleasure, I want to see you in pleasure. Because Valentine’s Day is about both of our love. So touch yourself…”

He was speechless and conflicted. Because his lack of pleasure was supposed to be his punishment for hurting her. But her every wish of hers was supposed to be his command.

“I can help you,” she offered and unzipped his pants, “Please, Daddy.”

Wolfgang obeyed his little girl without a second thought. He was made to please her. He took himself out for her and she kissed him, encouraging him to continue. He moaned in her mouth when he started to touch himself. The fact that he was doing it for her made it that much more special. Because usually when he masturbated, he was alone. There were all of those lonely nights when all he had was the thought of her, and sometimes a few pictures he managed to take. And there were also those nights when she was mad at him and all he wanted was her touch but he couldn’t have it. Tonight, she was with him, with her body under his and her taste on his lips.

This probably wasn’t the most practical position to be jacking off but he wasn’t about to stop. Belle lifted her hips up to coat him in the fluids he helped build up. She was so warm and it made him groan in amazement. The extra lubrication made his movements smoother.

Belle pulled away from his lips and roamed her hands around his torso, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She touched his chest with her fingertips and they brushed his nipples. At the surprised gasp he made, Belle looked down and saw him tugging on his cock, which was fully hard and flushed red. She loved watching how she made him feel and he was currently at her mercy, something that didn’t happen often.

“Does it feel good, Daddy?” She questioned and it was so fucking erotic that Wolfgang tugged harder.

“Yes, Sweetheart!” He exhaled.

Belle rewarded him by kissing him again. Kind of like positive reinforcement. If he did what she wanted him to do, she’d give him what he wanted. The kiss didn’t last too long though because she wanted to watch him get closer and closer.

“Faster,” she instructed in a light moan.

He listened and went faster, watching her look at his cock with wonder. This was incredible. She licked her pretty, pink lips and smiled.

“Fuck, Belle! I’m so close!” He gritted as his arms got tired.

“Good! That’s good, Daddy! I want to see you and I want to feel it on me. Don’t hold back.”

He nodded and was ready to give his little girl what she wanted from him. Her nightie was bunched up at her waist and her nipples were visible through the thin fabric. He had tossed her underwear off to the side while eating her out so she was exposed from the waist down. Wolfgang would have loved to be deep inside her, feeling her pulsing heat while he made love to her on this milestone of a day. However, his self loathing prevented him from allowing himself that luxury. And his Belle was enjoying this so it was the next best thing.

“Cum for me, Daddy.”

His reaction was nearly instant. And it was careless. He groaned and ejaculated all over her abdomen and pubic area. Belle felt spurts of the warm fluid on her. Some of it had landed on her exposed curls. Belle felt elated at having made him do this, without even having to touch his cock at all. She reached down and dipped a finger into a line of cum that had settled in the dip of her hips, tasting him just as she had done the first time she watched him cum for her.

“That was fun. Thank you for doing this for me, Daddy.”

Her smile was full of satisfaction. He was happy to be able to please her this way. He’d have murdered for her if that’s what would make her happy after what he did today.

He collapsed on the side of her and held her tight. Things were still fragile between them, he could feel it. These next moments were critical in determining just how okay they were. “The day’s not over. I have dinner and a nice strawberry cake for dessert. Why don’t I bring it up here for you?”

“Okay,” she said. She loved strawberry cake and had developed an appetite after all of the orgasms.

He kissed her on the cheek before he got up and left the room.

Belle didn’t even flinch or react when she heard the click of the lock. She knew what she did wrong. Her Daddy was just trying to protect her. It was an ugly, dangerous world out there. And she could have lost him if he hadn’t found her. It was a close call. She needed him just as much as he needed her. So Belle simply laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and dreaming of when they’d leave this dreadful town and live a normal life in their dream house.

Her Daddy came upstairs with food and cake and Belle ate as much as she could. When she was finished and ready for bed, she snuggled up next to him. Then he proceeded to tell her more about Princess Belle, because she asked for it and she really needed some fantasy in her life.

After working as his maid and getting to know him, Princess Belle had come to the realization that she loved Rumplestiltskin. Or at least she thought she could. But there was still something dark in his heart. She did have faith that he could love her. So one day, she kissed him, her first kiss and the first in many years for him. The curse, his darkness, was going away. True love’s kiss was working. But Rumplestiltskin wasn’t ready to let go of his power. He was addicted so he pulled away. Because he didn’t believe anyone could love him.

“Does he love her?” she asked.

“Yes, he does.”

“So what does he do? When he realizes that it’s true love?”

Wolfgang had somehow managed to improvise this story thus far. He wasn’t a natural storyteller. But the answer to her question came so easily that he wasn’t sure if he should say it aloud. He took a small pause to breathe before he told her.

“He lets her go.”

“But they’re true love. Why does he do that?”

“Because he’s weak. He loves his power too much.”

“Would you ever let me go?” Sheer curiosity possessed her to ask him.

He wanted to answer truthfully but she already knew. He couldn’t live without her. “I love you too much.”

She understood and gently nuzzled her face into his chest. She was getting tired. He went on to tell the rest of the story, telling her about how he went through hell and back trying to find her when she left the castle. Rumplestiltskin had quickly realized his mistake and sought out to bring her home. He used a magic crystal ball to tell him where she was. She had returned home but her father was punishing her for going with The Dark One. So the king ordered to have her soul cleansed through scourges and flaying. When Rumple saw this, he magicked himself to the castle and saved her before they could harm her. He took her back home, to his castle and they lived happily ever after.

She smiled at the ending, letting her eyes close so she can go to sleep with this happy ending on her mind. “That was a beautiful story.”

“I’m glad you thought so. It’s about time I finished it, don’t you think?”

“Mmm hmm,” she chuckled tiredly and he ran his fingers through her hair. After a moment of comfortable silence, Belle quietly spoke. “I need you too, you know.”

She was so tired, it almost sounded like a mumble. But he heard it clearly. She fell asleep as he was thinking of a response. It was so incredibly wrong how happy it made him inside to hear that. If she needed him as much as he needed her, then everything was perfect.

Today had been the closest he’d ever come to losing her. He was never going to let that happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's important to know that I am currently under the influence of alcohol because I'm 21 now!! So the editing of this update is probably not its best lol. Anyway, please comment and give me your feedback! It would mean the world to hear from you guys!! I have missed you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! I love feedback!


End file.
